Undercover Spy
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Part 1 of the SPY TRILOGY. Naruto Uzumaki is Kitsune, ANBU Captain. Her new mission: b/c a Gennin for the upcoming Chuunin Exam. Watch the emotional struggle of a tool wanting to break free. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE--femNARU-GAARA COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own quite a lot of the Jutsu used. Ask if you want to use, don't steal without permission.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTES:**_ This is the first story in my Spy Trilogy. (It is being edited and posted again before the 3rd one comes out). Most of the editing is grammar mistakes, or making sure that things match up with later chapters/books. Also, I've realized that over the last few years Fanfiction writers have changed the way they spell stuff, like names/ranks, etc, so that's getting added too.

**SUMMERY**: Naruto Uzumaki is Kitsune, ANBU Captain. Her new mission: become a Genin for the upcoming Chūnin Exam and gather information on the attack that will be launched against Konoha. Watch the emotional struggle of a tool wanting to break free. Can she find her freedom and a love during this mission? Or will the fear of change stop her?

**Pairings**_**:**_ Gaara-Naruto. One sided love: Sasuke-Naruto. One sided lust: Kakashi-Kitsune. Staring Shika-Temari.

**Pages: **21

**Words:** 9,455

**Edited: **29 March 2013 (with beta XLucy0117X)

**Published: **7 June 2009 (has it really been this long?)

**:::::NOTES:::::**

_Thinking of anybody_

**Kyūbi thinking**

_Naruto thinking_

**~Undercover Spy~**

**Chapter 1**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sat at his desk reading a report on a mission written and given to him by his most powerful and favorite ANBU.

After a few seconds of skimming over the mission report, he sighed. "So Kitsune, an A Rank assignation mission turned into an S Rank. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," a light, husky feminine voice confirmed.

The ANBU was around five foot five, her blonde hair in a pony tail held high on her head. She looked to be in her late teens, early twenties. She was different from all the other ANBU in more ways than one. Her clothes were different from the standard uniform for starters. She had a long black trench coat on, but it wasn't all black. The bottom had dark orange flames around it. Under that she wore a black skort, but like her trench coat it wasn't all black, the shorts under it were orange, but unless the skirt moved you couldn't see it. Under the shorts she had fishnet stockings going all the way down to her boots. Her boots stopped at her knees. She didn't like those sandals that Shinobi wore. The shirt was a type of tight armor, almost like a corset.

She had long silky legs that many of her fellow ANBU (the perverts) had noticed. No one needs to name the one-eyed one. She had all the curves in the right places. Her hips were well proportional. Her breasts were a decent size, not like the overly big ones Tsunade had. Yes, Kitsune knew and had seen all the Sannin. But that didn't mean they knew of her. She was a spy after all.

She didn't have the vest the ANBU wore; she hated it, even if it offered protection. She wore a fishnet shirt underneath another one. The one on top was a tank top like corset that was black and cut off just below her breasts, something most of the men she killed were distracted by. She wore gloves, but you couldn't see them until she was hitting you with her fists—then you were dead—or if she raised her hand to do something with it. The gloves were black, like the rest of her, but in the palm she had a symbol. It was a spiral. It was the symbol from her mother's family. It was on the back of her shirt as well. However, you couldn't see it because of the coat she wore.

She had two swords strapped to her back, but no one could see them. They had a special seal on them that allowed only her to wield them, and concealed the swords until she needed them. She had the standard kunai pouch on her right leg. Inside of her coat, she had various pockets with scrolls in them.

Her clothing as well as her methods to do missions was different from the rest of the ANBU. But it was what made her unique. It was why the Sandaime Hokage cared for her so much. That and the fact he trained and raised her himself, with the help of a few others of course. She was the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, in more ways than one.

"Kitsune, I have another mission for you." The old man told her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the ANBU replied.

He sighed; he hated it when she was in ANBU mode. She didn't joke around with him, or make fun of him. She wasn't any fun.

"You can take off your mask, Naru-chan. This mission is different than all the ones you have done so far."

The girl nodded and checked around them to make sure no one was near or anything. Her identity was an SS Class secret. When the Uzumaki knew no one was around, she took it off.

Her eyes were startling blue. Every time the Hokage saw them, he immediately thought of Sapphires: twin Sapphires in her eyes.

When she took off the mask, her very advanced henge reversed itself. She went from a late teen/early twenty year old to a twelve year old. Her rightful age. Since her identity was a double S Class secret, she made a henge so powerful that with enough amount of chakra anyone could change their body structure. No one would know that they weren't who they looked like. It became a part of who she was when she was in ANBU mode.

The Hokage prided himself in being able to read her so well, unlike everyone else. He could see that this last mission had taken a toll on her and she was tired. This new mission would give her time to rest.

"This is an A Ranked Mission. I am warning you now that this may turn out to be an actual S Rank mission, depending, of course, on how things develop." Sarutobi warned her.

Naruto snorted. "Please, old man, I have done many A and S Ranked missions over the years. This won't be any different. Who am I killing?"

The Third Hokage had long grown over the guilt he felt when he heard her be so blasé about killing. He knew this was better than the life that she would have had. The life of being an orphan with no purpose, just waiting to get a break from a teacher or the Villagers, and then being a weak ninja with no one to teach her?

Yes, this was a better life.

"As far as I know of, you won't be killing anyone. But that may change: you will do as you see fit."

Naruto blinked. Did he just give her the okay to do whatever she wanted? That had never happened, especially since she could remember that he once said he would only do that over his dead body. She just hoped that he didn't die after this mission was over.

"So what is the mission?" her voice was serious now. "Or have you really gone senile in your old age? Giving me, _me_, the right away to do whatever the hell I want? Have you gone off your rocker old man?"

Sarutobi laughed at her words. If he did ever die, he would miss her.

"I think I have been, as you put it 'off my rocker,' ever since I started teaching you. It gets worse every time are together."

Naruto only snorted. What could she say to that? It was true.

"Your mission will be one for a few months. You may end up going out of the Village, too. But that depends on the turn of events, or the missions I assign you."

That threw Naruto off course. She was receiving missions during a mission? That could only mean one thing.

"Yes, you have already figured it out haven't you? You will be put on a team, a Genin Team to be exact. Your real mission will not start till the Chūnin Exams come up, but since we want no one to think anything out of the ordinary, you will be placed on one of the upcoming Genin Squads."

Naruto nodded, it made sense. If the Hokage didn't say anything about joining early she would have.

"We, unfortunately, have a spy in our midst."

"My mission is to kill the spy?" Naruto said off handedly like it was nothing, and it was nothing. She had been killing people for years now. She had hardened herself against it. She was a well trained tool.

"No, if you get the chance, just spy on the spy. We have information, little I might add, that says we will be attacked during the Exams. So I want you to go undercover and check it out. It will be information gathering all the way. Listen to everything. Also, there is one more thing. You're not going to like it."

Naruto became quiet for a few moments. "There are a lot of things in my missions that I don't like, but I still carry them out Hokage-sama." Her voice was soft, yet so serious. Her eyes became sad, as if she had seen so many terrors and horrible things in her short life.

Another stab of guilt that cut through the old man at her words; he knew that this was still a better life for her. He had to keep telling himself that.

"You know of what happened with the Uchiha's, correct?"

Naruto nodded and recited. "Itachi Uchiha was sent in as a spy. When it was certain, one hundred percent certain, that there was no way to stop the rebellion, then he was sent in on an S Class mission to kill them all. He got the Mangekyou Sharingan before the massacre. But he left one Uchiha alive, his little brother. Itachi then returned here and threatened you, the Council and Danzo. The soon-to-be missing ninja said that if Sasuke knew or was hurt, he would return and tell everyone of what he was ordered to do. Then he went to spy on the organization Akatsuki that are out for the all the nine Bijuu. If my assumptions are correct, no doubt Itachi will be sent after me. But they won't be able to catch me. I will be the last one."

Naruto made sure to leave certain facts that were not really the Hokage's business. The information she kept to herself were for Itachi and his younger brother's ears only.

The Sandaime Hokage nodded to all the information she told him. Of course she knew about that incident and other secret things about it as well. Besides the fact that she knew everything he knew, for he trusted her more than anyone, she was Itachi's partner after all. He was the only one in the ANBU who knew who she really was: her age, everything. They ended up being close friends.

But she never did tell him what Itachi made her promise before he left. Her soon-to-be ex-partner made her promise to look after Sasuke. But what could she do? In short of telling him what Itachi forbade her to tell him, she could do nothing but watch him grow into a man who craved revenge with every ounce of his being. She would just watch. That was all she could really do at this point and time. She could help him here and there, for she knew deep inside, he was as lost as she was in that sea of loneliness.

Naruto could help her comrade of pain. But just a little. She would not interfere too much. The blonde ANBU didn't want all this on her hands if something bad happened. Naru wondered if this was going to be a good idea, her on the younger Uchiha's team—for why else would the Hokage have brought up that clan and its past, if she wasn't going to be assigned to his team?

"Good, I don't have to tell you to keep that to yourself." He chuckled. "I think Itachi would come back to kill you if you did."

"He could try." She gave him her fox grin. If you weren't her enemy, it was a nice grin. But it would turn wicked and scare you if she deemed you her enemy.

"Good, good. Now, tomorrow is when the Genin, who just passed their exams, will be put into squads. I am putting you onto a team that will have two girls and two guys."

"One guy will be the Jōnin, correct? Which one is it?" she asked.

"Yes, you are right; it is Kakashi Hatake." The old man said as he waited for her to blow up on him. Instead she just sighed.

"You realized of course—because you're oh-so-smart in your old age—that we will pass the bell test, and no one on that team will get stronger with his help? Uchiha will be the only if it does happen. The third member will be useless. How will I get through the Chūnin Exam with that one?"

Sandaime took in her words carefully. She did know Kakashi best, she did outrank him after all. She was his superior, his ANBU captain. Well…to be honest, she was in charge of all the ANBU. That reminded him.

"Who will replace you for this mission?"

Naruto thought, "Temporary…hmm…what about what's her face? Crap, let me think. I shouldn't be that mean to her. She is a good Shinobi." The blonde thought for a moment before the name returned to her.

She remembered those on her team. Raba the Rabbit was Yugao. Bunka the Ox was Tenzo. Kega the Dog was Kakashi. And Nagoyako the Weasel was Itachi, but he defected. She would have picked him, were he here.

When Itachi first became an ANBU, they were partners. After she trained him and deemed him ready for ANBU life, she put him on her team as her second in command. Kakashi didn't like that, but once Itachi was gone, he got his place back. Kakashi wasn't ANBU again until he failed the upcoming Genin Team so he was out. That only left Raba or Bunka.

"Raba or Bunka, but since I think girls are better than guys, I pick Raba. I trust you will inform her? I have to sort out for this mission."

The old Hokage approved of her choice. Well, he couldn't say anything about it, since she was solely in charge of ANBU. She would know her own team right? Those two plus Kakashi had been on her team for years before Kakashi became a Special Jōnin.

"Now about the personality you will take over. My dear, being sarcastic and cynical will going get you so far."

She sighed, and her head banged into the wall that she was leaning against. Her long blonde hair pressed roughly into the wall with no care of how much these actions hurt her. Sometimes she liked to feel pain. Feeling pain meant that you were alive. And sometimes she wasn't sure she was alive.

"Loudmouth at times, will be okay? Outspoken as well? Not sure I can be loud, but I will not ever, act like some stupid, loudmouth baka. That would surely kill me worse than those Hunter Ninjas Mist sent after me once. They nearly got me."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "They what? Why didn't I hear about this?"

She laughed at him. "What would you have done? Killed the pervert that distracted me? One day I swear I will sneak in that butthole's house, steal all his books, and burn them while he watched tied up in a chakra-suppressant rope."

The old man sighed as he watched her eyes glow evilly. That evil smirk didn't do anything for the look either. Sometimes he wondered what he made. At times she is a sadist girl who sticks to realism like glue on a stick, one who has to be sarcastic and cynical when it suits her; this girl is something else. And he created her.

The old—boy did he feel it, and he was only getting older—man sometimes wondered if she ever tried that jutsu she found. The one that showed you what would have happened if you didn't take an important choice in your childhood. For her it would have been to grow up an outcast and wait till she was like seven or eight to start training as a ninja. Maybe that was why she hated certain kind of people. She hated what she would have become. That explained a lot for the old Hokage.

His young apprentice's voice took the Hokage out of his thoughts.

"So tomorrow I start my mission that will take a few months, just until the Chūnin Exams correct?" she asked one final time to make sure she knew what was happening.

"Correct. But we have no idea what will happen during the Chūnin Exams. Something could come up and we could be in need of your powers on that team."

She laughed at his words. "I don't think you need a Wind Mistress, or a Seals Mistress, or even my great skills at keeping someone with those Cursed Seals in check. Anko-chan taught me a lot, but I don't think Orochimaru will be in an invasion. He is still licking his wounds from being denied Itachi's body…." She said as she thought about it. "Holy cow!"

She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall. Her hand wasn't bleeding, but a few more smacks would break the skin. The wall did have a fist-like hole in it, though.

"What did you just figure out? Besides the fact that a cow cannot really be holy."

"All that intelligence we got from Itachi—that he got from Sasori, who got it from a spy—relayed the fact that Orochimaru has been continuing his forbidden techniques."

Sandaime Hokage sighed. "I know he has been doing forbidden techniques. But until you have proof that what you just thought about is what will happen, then I don't want to hear it. You know how I am when it comes to Orochimaru."

Naruto shut off then, and when Sarutobi figured it out a second later he knew it was too late. One thing she hated above all was being shot down. He had to remember that most of her suspicions saved his life as well as many in this Village. She was used to—before she became a ninja—no one paying attention to her, thinking she was nothing but the beast sealed inside of her, that she wasn't worth anything, nor her opinions.

And he just hurt her. Another stab of guilt consumed him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for the mission. I will perform it to the best of my ability. If you excuse me, I need to get ready. I will inform Yugao of the new arrangement." She said with a voice too neutral, too devoid of emotion.

She disappeared, only the wind was left behind.

She left the Hokage wondering if she would be just like her father. Here one minute and gone like the wind the next.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

She knew what time the Academy told its graduating Genin to be there. She was early. She sat in the back of the room in the disguise of a boy. No one noticed her; she had a couple of jutsu and Genjutsu in place so they wouldn't.

It didn't help that she was sitting on the wall. There was a reason why she never really sat on a wall like this; it did wonders for her back and neck.

_Oh that's good; I'm sarcastic to myself as well as everyone else. Ha, at least no one gets special treatment._

She watched as the girls made a fool of themselves. Only one didn't. A Hyūga. Even though that Hyūga didn't fan over the Uchiha—who was doing his best to ignore the screaming fangirls—it didn't mean she was good. Naruto sighed, good Kunoichi were hard pressed to find. It would be sad if any of these girls were on her team. But she was going to have one. She couldn't tell what was worse, the shy, weak Hyūga or a screaming fangirl.

Her patience had almost expired, and she was about to kill those fangirls when the teacher came in. Once he came in everyone was quiet and took their seats. The blonde and pink haired girls—who looked like rivals—sat next to Sasuke, who she knew didn't like that.

She was on a team with Sasuke Uchiha. She wondered if he would remember her. In her adult form of course. But she looked just like it, just younger. He probably wouldn't remember. The emo kid probably blocked all memories involving Itachi from his mind.

So deep was she in her thoughts she had almost missed her team being called out.

"Team Seven will be: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Of course she had to have the biggest fangirl on her team. It was always her luck wasn't it? Her biggest challenge this mission wasn't finding the spy or stopping the attack, it was trying not to kill the fangirl.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei, who is Naruto Uzumaki? We never had someone of that name in our class before." The pink haired fangirl asked—she was Sakura.

She had a red Chinese type dress on, with her head band holding her hair in place above her big forehead. Her shoes were dark blue. Oh, how could Naruto forget the dark blue shorts underneath the dress?

Well, her team's fashion sense wasn't really good. Looking at Sasuke he had light grey shorts that went past his knees while standing up, but was above them while he sat. He had a dark blue shirt on that had the Uchiha fan on the back. His shoes were the same as Sakura's. But his headband was on his forehead.

_Eh, the hitai-ate does not belong on the forehead. So tacky. And the fan girl? How dare she use a symbol so important as something so stupid? She is a disgrace to the ninja name. A killing is in order._

Of course she couldn't say anything. She had just grabbed something out of her closet. She had a purple shirt on, with black pants. Her hitai-ate was around her neck. It was either that or her arm.

Her mind had learned to think quickly. One had to in life and death situations. Especially if their squad's life were in their hands. So when she stopped criticizing her team about clothes, the Chūnin just started speaking once again, this time to answer the pinkette's question.

Iruka shrugged. "I was told by Hokage-sama that she was tutored by some ninja here in the village for a few years. And now she was going to be put on a Genin team. We were short one person for a full three man squad. Now, Team Eight—"

Naruto stopped listening then. The other teams didn't matter to her. She knew the truth about teams and the exams. Every team was going to fail, except three. And those three were already picked. There was the new Ino-Shika-Cho team for starters. Then the one the Hyūga girl was on with the dog boy and bug boy. Then there was her team. But…no one but the Hokage and Jōnin Instructors knew that. Well, Kakashi didn't, but the fact that she was on this team, meant that it was going to be passed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Chūnin teacher again. "Go have lunch and be back in an hour. Then you will meet your Jōnin teachers. Good luck," he said with slight tears in his eyes.

It made Naruto almost want to puke. She would have left before now (before that disgusting display), but she wanted to know what this Uchiha was about. She watched him disappear as soon as lunch was announced. So he was a little fast now was he? That little fangirl didn't have a chance in eating lunch with him.

_She probably thought it was a good opportunity since I wasn't there to 'butt in,' as she would put it. Stupid idiot, I hate girls like her._

_**Then kill her, kit!**_

_Let's not and say we will do it later…I will kill her in the near future. I just don't know when._

_**Maybe if we are lucky during one of those fights with Akatsuki they will kill her…**_

_HA! Don't know why I didn't think of that sooner…_

Naruto waited till the last one left the room—of course it was the lazy genius—before she jumped off the wall. But that lazy genius stopped in the doorway, he didn't leave completely. It seemed that she jumped down too soon. He looked back at her and tilted his head. He told his teammates to go on ahead; he would be with them shortly.

"I know you're there," he said calmly. She half expected the Nara to sigh after saying it and insert the trademark troublesome.

"Well, I know you're there, too, lazy."

With that Naruto dropped all of the jutsu she had concealing herself. It was sad, she was using Genin level power and even the Chūnin Teacher didn't sense her. Yet, it was the lazy one that did. Interesting.

The Nara took her in; his face showed that he was appraising her. "Are you Uzumaki?"

She gave him the fox grin. "Course, I'm surprised though. Genin level power and no one but the lazy genius senses me. How long, pony tail?"

"You were in here before everyone else. It didn't help you were sitting on the wall behind me...well, technically you were above me."

She gave him a tiny smile. "You're smart, too smart really for my tastes. I bet you will end up falling in love with an outgoing tomboyish girl who will hurt you all the time. My guess, you would say it was too troublesome to get out of the relationship."

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the doorway. "Probably."

Naru shook her head and then she paused as she listened for a minute. "I believe you need to go after that girl. She is about to molest the Uchiha. I don't think big boned boy can stop her for long."

Her new friend snorted. "Save Uchiha? Isn't he your teammate?"

"And she's yours. But if he can't save himself from a fangirl then he isn't worth my time."

"That's harsh. But it is too troublesome to go save them. Maybe I should just go sit down and wait for them to come back. Sleep time…"

Naruto gave a little laugh. "Aren't you hungry?"

The Nara shrugged. "Probably won't be anything left after Chōji gets done."

She shook her head. "Here," she dropped a lunch box on the desk he sat at. "I'll go save our teammates."

The Genin boy gave her an odd look. "You're not going to eat it?"

The female spy gave him one in return. "It won't take that long. I have my own to eat."

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

She disappeared and was sitting on the roof, which was directly over the Nara's team, in a few seconds. Chōji was losing grip on the blonde fangirl. Naruto noticed Sasuke was eating a rice ball in the window seal.

_How the hell did that blonde stalker find where he was sitting?_ Naruto thought as she jumped onto the ledge next to the window.

Sasuke didn't look startled; she gave him some points. He had his emotions under control. _Maybe this won't be so hard after all._

"What do you want?" Uchiha asked in a cold, yet devoid of emotion, voice. _Probably another damn fangirl; I swear I will kill them all someday._

Naruto rolled her eyes. "I'm just warning you about a rabid fangirl is to your left that's about to molest you. You might want to pick a new place to eat. Or at least make sure no one comes near you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Ino being held back by Chōji. It seemed in her single mindedness, she didn't see the girl next to him. So, the blonde girl was right.

When he focused back on her, she was gone. She left him wondering who she was. She left him wondering a hell of a lot more than just whom she was.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

When she got back to the room, the Nara told her they had half an hour to eat. So they sat there eating, him in the seat on the end of where his team had sat before, and her on the desk. It was quiet. Naruto was used to the quiet, so she didn't say anything. It was the Nara that broke the silence.

"You're one of the first girls I have met that is quiet, but still cool. You're a little troublesome, but not as much as the fangirls."

"I hate fangirls. If I ever rule the world, I will kill them all."

Nara laughed at that. "I already know your name, mine's Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto gave him a nod and looked at him again. "You look like your father, without the scars, not to mention you're younger. You act just like him too."

Shika took that in. "You know my father?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not really. The ones who trained me did. And we just to talk about all the ninja in the village, the strong points, weakness, etc. It was a good way to train me to gather information. Also, it allowed me to become familiar with the older Shinobi, in case something happened and I needed to speak with one."

Shika nodded at her words; it did make sense.

"Do you know anything about the Jōnin leaders?" he asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. Should she tell him? It wouldn't hurt. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone this, but not everyone will become Genin. Only three teams will."

Shika took that in too. "So which teams? Are they already picked?"

Naruto gave him a grin. "Of course they are; the Ino-Shika-Cho team shall live on."

"Troublesome," was all he said in reply. Then, as an afterthought, he asked: "Do you know my sensei too?"

"Do you have to ask? It's Asuma Sarutobi. He smokes a lot, I got to warn you. Don't let me catch you picking up that habit Shika. He's lazy, but not as much as you. I would advise that if you want to retire early from your ninja career, you should train more than he does you. The Chūnin Exams will be a bitch this year."

Before they could say anything else, the bell rang and many of the Genin's rushed in. Shika expected her to disappear, but she didn't. She just kept on eating her lunch. Ino and Chōji gave her weird looks but didn't say anything. They sat down on Shika's other side.

After five minutes she was done. "Are you done eating, Shika?"

He nodded. She grabbed his box and hers and walked to the front of the room. She threw it away. As she came back up to sit next to him—on the desk like she did before—she locked eyes with the Uchiha. She gave him a quick wink and walked on.

Sakura was about to tell her off, but the Jōnin started popping in. After ten minutes, there were five teams left: the Uchiha's, Shika's, and three others that were going to fail. Finally, a man with a beard came in, and Naru gave Shika nod. He got up and walked toward the Jōnin before he called out what team he was picking up. Chōji and Ino soon followed him.

Once the other three teams were taken, it was only Team Seven left. Sakura started complaining about their sensei being late when Naruto told her to shut the hell up.

"Is that all you can do? Talk? You will die in your first _real _mission. I can't believe I am stuck on a team with a stupid _weak _fangirl! For your information, you can complain all you want about your Jōnin being late, but it won't change anything. He won't be here for another three hours. So sleep, do something; just don't, for my sanity's sake, talk."

Okay, the Hokage told her not to be sarcastic or cynical, but she couldn't help it. That girl just demanded to be killed and struck down as hard as Naruto could do it.

The Uchiha ignored his obviously shocked pink haired teammate. He was getting tired of her too. _Finally, some peace and quiet! _Sasuke thought, but then he remembered the other girl in the room. The one who saved him from Ino—though he knew she didn't save him, Uchiha's didn't need saving—and shut Sakura up. He wondered if she talked as much as Sakura. But given that she just told Sakura off for talking, he didn't think so.

Plus, she got along with Nara, and he was lazy and was known to not talk much. So maybe she was quiet.

The girl sighed and walked to the end of the classroom. She went to the teacher's desk, grabbed some paper and a writing utensil and wrote a note. She then rolled it up and sealed it with one of the Academy seals.

She then proceeded to walk over to Sasuke. "Uchiha, give this to the late Jōnin."

She was at the door before he spoke. "Where are you going?"

_Oh that's hilarious. He didn't say 'Uchiha's aren't messengers, do it yourself'; no, he asked me where I was going. Oh, Itachi would die if he heard this…maybe I should tell him. It would be fun to see that stoic Uchiha expression crack._

She didn't turn around. "The roof. I don't want to be stuck in here for a few hours."

The spy did go to the roof because she needed some place to think. Kakashi was always late for things that didn't matter. But when he was in her ANBU squad, he sure as hell wasn't late. After being late once, he got a beating so bad it put him in the hospital for a few weeks, and he was never late again. Just for her squad though. But if anyone mentioned her, then he would get pale. Of course, after beating him up, he just had to get some kind of fascination with her. She wondered what he would do if he found out she was a twelve year old girl.

Naruto knew what she would do: laugh her ass off. Oh that news would travel fast. The pervert of the village is in fact a pedophile! Too good…she would have to use that to tease him with later.

_Don't Genin squads introduce themselves when they first meet? Perfect. _

She sat on the railing and looked up at the sky. Sometimes she liked the calm before the storm. But sometimes she just wanted the storm. But now? She finally had rest. She finally had her calm. But she knew her calm would soon bring the storm. And she craved it.

One of the things she loved about nature was the rain. It explained everything about her life. All the different ways to describe it, could describe her. Of course there were the nights of the full moon too. She loved those too. The moon and the rain. They went so perfectly together to her.

Before she could go on about the similarities and how they go together, she felt someone coming. When Naruto thought of Kakashi in her mind she always called him Doggy—for his mask was a dog—even though they had codenames.

_Doggy's back and he has brought me a raven and a cherry. Tsk, tsk doggy. I know I taught you better than that._

"Yo."

Naruto refrained from rolling her eyes. She didn't turn around to look at them. "You're late, Kakashi."

Something about her struck the Jōnin. It was like he knew her. But he told himself, it had to be from before: from when she was little. The Hokage had ANBU track and protect her from the villagers when she was little. Kakashi had to do it for a few months and then he switched with Tenzo, and Yugao. Then after she was six, his superior—the sexy, luscious, not to mention curvy, Kitsune did it for them. It must have been that.

"Nice Kitty. Can you come down here and sit next to your teammates?" he asked her.

She got off of the railing and sat down as she was told. But when she looked at him, if only looks—or glares, for it was a toned-down death glare she gave him—could kill.

"It seems the kitty has claws." Kakashi mused to himself, unaware that he had spoken aloud. Sakura rolled her eyes, and Sasuke didn't respond at all.

"Okay let's start. Tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, all that good stuff."

Sakura looked uncomfortable. "Can you give us an example, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi one visible eye turned into an upside down crescent. "Course, Sakura! My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like things as well as dislike stuff. My hobbies are my own business, as well as my dreams. Your turn, Pinkie."

Sakura sweat dropped. _All we learned was his name._

Naruto chuckled inside. _Good job doggy. Don't give information that could lead to your destruction to people you don't know._

Sakura took a breath, Naruto tuned her out. She wasn't worth listening to. But she knew when Sakura was done; that Sasuke really ignored her and Kakashi deemed her a basket case. Or something close to it.

"Now you, emo kid."

Sasuke chose to roll his eyes at his new sensei. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have very many likes or dislikes. My hobby is to get stronger. I have a dream, no an ambition; I will kill that one man and then restore my clan. Nothing will stop me."

Both Naruto and Kakashi thought the same thing; _someone grew up on the wrong side of life._

"Your turn, Kitty."

"I have many names, so guess if you want. My likes do not matter in the real world. My dislikes don't either, even though fangirls, emo-moody-revenge-driven boys, and perverts make me want to kill someone." Her teammates twitched. "Hobbies, eh? Kakashi you aren't some sick pervert who wants to stalk or do bad things to his students are you?" she gave him a curious look.

He almost fell off the rail he had occupied when the kitty got off of it. Sasuke was so shocked that he showed it. Sakura actually face faulted from her shock.

It fulfilled its purpose. She had said too many things about herself. She revealed too much. How was she supposed to explain how she was that mature at age twelve? She couldn't tell them that she was the best ANBU ninja Konoha had, and had been for years. So she played on this distraction. It worked. A true Shinobi would see underneath the underneath.

"Ne, ne Kakashi, is it true?" the kitty with big claws pressed.

Kakashi shook his head, a sweat drop on his head. "Why would I be a pervert, Kitty? Plus, you guys are a little too young for me."

Naruto shrugged her shoulders at him. "You're the pervert, you tell me. Anyway are we done? This has gotten boring."

Kakashi sweat dropped again. She said that this was boring? He was going to have to keep an eye on her. _Great I have a loud fangirl, a revenge moody emo kid, and a mature little Kitty who has too many claws. Nothing will be boring though, but a pain, yes._

"Just that I want to inform you all that tomorrow you will be doing a survival test."

Before Sakura could question the man, Naruto covered her mouth with one hand and used the other to tell the Jōnin to go on. Kakashi sighed in relief.

"I know you did this type of stuff in the Academy, but this is different. Anyway, come at six am sharp, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

And he was gone.

Naruto took her hand off Saruka's mouth and stood up. "I would advise you two things for tomorrow. One, eat breakfast, because you're really going to need it." She didn't, but that was because she had undergone training about not eating before.

"Why? Sensei told us not to." Sakura said hotly, she wasn't going to disobey her sensei like that. What if he kicked her off the team with Sasuke because of it?

Naruto raised her eyebrows. "There will be times when you are a ninja that you have to disobey your superiors. Sometimes it will save lives; sometimes it will get the job done. Other times it will get people killed. Plus, do you really want to do a test with a Jōnin that could cost us our status as Genin, just because you don't want to eat?" Naruto questioned her.

Sakura didn't saying anything, so Naruto went onto the second from of advice.

"You might want to sleep in and arrive at least two hours late. Kakashi probably won't get there till ten or eleven. You will need all the sleep you can get. Until tomorrow, guys," she said.

Naruto walked over to the rail and jumped onto it. Then she jumped off of it to the building in front of them. And she was gone. She had things to do before tomorrow. And hanging out with little kids was not what she wanted to do. Especially since one of them would probably get the killed in the field.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

During the night, she couldn't sleep. The moon wasn't out, nor was it raining. There was no chance of getting to sleep. She was also a little afraid. Sometimes she couldn't stop the nightmares.

For a few hours she talked to Kyūbi. He understood her nightmares, he was there, and he had seen the things she had done.

She would never tell anyone else her secrets. Only Kyūbi understood her. For he had killed many, and done things he regretted.

She knew the truth about what happened twelve years ago. Madara Uchiha had summoned him. She knew lots of things, but most of those things she never told the Hokage. Like the rumor going around that that snake-teme could change bodies? She never told him, and she almost slipped yesterday. That old man was in denial. And he was going to die because of it. She and everyone on her team could see it, but being the good Shinobi they were, they said nothing.

There were only two places that could calm her restless soul. The Hokage Faces on the mountain and the memorial stone. She chose the latter.

She understood why Kakashi was late to everything. She had sat in front of it for hours on end thinking about the names, the people, that were carved on it. She had carved many on the slab herself. But she was never late, she knew her duty. She didn't let the past grab hold of her. She took the past in as experience and learned from it. She didn't let it consume her. She didn't let it define her like Kakashi did.

Of course, she respected him, but he knew his place. Most of the time he just refused to see it. She let herself skim down the list of names. She found her father's: Minato Namikaze. She found her mother's: Kushina Uzumaki. They died saving people. Her father: the village, and her mother: the hospital. Even though her mother was weak after childbirth, she still got up and healed the people coming in from the battle lives. She saved over thirty lives at the cost of her own.

Sometimes Naruto wondered if it was worth it. Her mother died to save those people and most of those people hated her daughter with a passion. But her mother knew, knew that she was going to die. She did train a little as a medic for awhile. So, Naruto guessed, that she wanted to do something good before she died. Her mother never even thought about her daughter after Minato took her. All she thought about was saving those people. Naruto knew this because her mother confessed it before she died to a medic who asked her.

The young girl had always had her suspicions about the truth of what happened (as that was one thing that Kyūbi really didn't want to talk about—her mother). Naru knew that one day she would find out if that was the true way her mother died.

Naruto let a light small smile grace her face. None of that matters. She had grown past that long ago.

She felt many approach, but they all just stayed away. Some knew her because of those that trained her, others just walked away. The only one who stayed was her new sensei: Kakashi.

They both just stared at it for hours, just thinking, breathing in the silence. Until he broke it.

"Who?" he asked.

Just one word, and yet it was more than enough.

"My mother, my father," she said, sensing him still even more. "Friends, teachers, but no lovers as of yet, I'm afraid." _Comrades, fellow ninjas I knew but didn't know, and of course there were some I hated._

Kakashi laughed lightly at the last one. He looked up after a few minutes. It was after ten thirty. "We need to get over at the training ground if you're going to pass your test."

"Hai."

They walked—it wasn't that far—in complete silence.

It seemed Kakashi understood just a little more about his new student, yet was thrown in to the dark even more at the same time. The way her voice spoke, not only did she know who her parents were, but she had people she cared for die. The older man had a feeling that she knew the pain of being the only one left behind. It explained why she was like she was.

No words were spoken before they arrived. Sasuke said nothing as he watched them walk toward the field together. He knew where they were coming from. The young Uchiha felt the air around them filled with sorrow, but now it changed, no longer sad.

Sakura wisely said nothing, even though she knew she could have said something that would have made the girl (who made fun of her) laugh. An add-on to the joke she said yesterday about Kakashi-sensei, but there was a chance that Sakura's sensei wouldn't like it so she didn't say it.

Naruto looked like she as playing attention to Kakashi's explanation of what was going to happen. Thankfully, Sakura had learned to keep stupid questions to herself.

Naruto knew how this would play out. They were going to fail because Sasuke felt like he had to do everything alone, and Sakura was just plain weak. So it was up to her to put this together. This was such a drag.

First, she made a **Katai Bunshin** and switched with it using **Kawarimi** before Kakashi finished talking. Being an ANBU you had to learn to make sure when you used chakra that no one can sense it, if they can it's your life.

So Kakashi had no clue. He wouldn't expect this from a Genin, so why have his guard fully up? Naruto knew that if Kakashi were in ANBU mode he would have sensed her, because he was familiar with her chakra and jutsus.

Her real self was in the bushes waiting for Sakura. First, she would use her **Katai Bunshin** to distract Kakashi and Sasuke while she stole away Sakura. Then she would knock some sense into the girl, grab Sasuke, and take out the bells.

It didn't take long before the test started. Quickly and quietly she put Sakura under a Genjutsu and took her away. She left a **Kage Bunshin** disguised as Sakura, so as not to arise suspensions.

Once they were away, Naruto released the Genjutsu and told Sakura to shut up in a quiet voice.

"I will explain everything if you're quiet, okay?" Naruto whispered.

Sakura nodded.

"This is a** Kage Bunshin**; it's different because it's solid. My real self is distracting Kakashi. You realize what this test is about right?" Naruto lied through her teeth about the first part.

Sakura thought for a moment putting the bells together with the fact that he was a Jōnin. "There is no way we can win."

Naruto shook her head. "That isn't the true test. One of the rules of the Shinobi, look underneath the underneath," she paused as she got some information from the countless **Bunshin **the** Katai Bunshin** made. Kakashi hadn't figured it out. Naruto had only a few minutes before the** Katai Bunshin** got caught in a trap and Sasuke would be next.

"So, it's a test of teamwork, isn't it?" Sakura asked, knowing she was right.

"Sakura listen to me, I am being really serious here. Your future is on the line. Are you listening?"

Sakura nodded again.

"You have to be serious. You can't keep on chasing Sasuke. Sasuke hasn't paid attention to his fangirls before and he won't start now. He hates them as much as I do. You're smart, not as smart as Shika, but pretty good. You're not that strong, but that's Sasuke and my job. You will be strong though, no doubt about it. Are you ready to be serious?" Naruto asked. They didn't have much time. Kakashi just threw the **Katai Bunshin **in the lake.

Sakura understood, though it hurt. If Sasuke liked strong Kunoichi, she was going to be one. She nodded to Naruto.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. "Traps of course, I have a **Bunshin** already setting them up. It will take him a few minutes to get out of them. Then Sasuke and I will fight him, while you get the bells."

That made her pause. "Will Sasuke help?"

Naruto smiled. Sakura almost fell backwards, that wasn't a nice smile. "He will."

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

The **Katai Bunshin** got the message once the **Bunshin** with the traps was finished. It made a few last **Bunshin's** and lured Kakashi to them. Then, once Kakashi was a step away the many **Bunshin**, except one, disappeared. Kakashi assumed that the one left was the real one. But it was a **Kage Bunshin**. The **Katai Bunshin** dispelled itself, and Kakashi never knew. Later on, he figured that the real one got away, but since there was so many he didn't see it.

The real Naruto had just got Sakura into place. The only thing left was Sasuke.

"You realize that you can't pass this test without us, right?" Naruto whispered from right beside Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't move. He had heard her coming after all. It wasn't like she had tried to be completely noiseless. She had wanted him to know she was coming. Sasuke had moved locations once he saw Naruto thrown into the water.

"So another **Kage Bunshin**?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Kakashi is fighting those. I snuck out." She lied about the last part, but who was to know? There was no way a Genin could do a **Katai Bunshin **(let alone know what the hell that was in the first place). The only one who knew how was Kitsune, the leader of the ANBU. And she kept that secret close to her.

"Smart," he smirked. "And yes, I realized that about the test once you pulled Sakura away."

Naruto gave him a fox grin. "This will be easier than I thought. I got a plan. Sakura is in place now. Are you ready to fight beside me against Kakashi?"

He frowned at her. "So that's your plan? Distract him with us, while Sakura gets the bells? It's not going to work."

Naruto chuckled evilly. Sasuke almost took a step back, but Uchiha's don't do that.

"She will, just wait. Come on, Teme. We have a Jōnin to distract."

"Dobe."

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

As if on cue, after Kakashi finished with the traps, Naruto and Sasuke jumped him. He didn't have time to read his perverted book as he took on the two Genin.

He had to admit that they were a good team. But the test was for all three of them, not just these two.

It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke adapted to each other's fighting style easy. For Naruto, it was just getting used to a little Itachi again. If one was thrown back, the one would quickly jump back and mirror the other.

Both sides were attacked at the same time. They were in step with each other. Kakashi knew that if they trained together for a few years, they would probably be unstoppable pair.

Of course, he underestimated his cute little Genin.

When he wasn't looking—for he thought he had thrown Naruto in the tree—Naruto did a jutsu. Sasuke saw her and immediately started his fire jutsu.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**," Sasuke took a deep breath and released his jutsu.

Kakashi didn't expect Naruto to hold on to him, not letting him go. He tried to do another **Kawarimi**, but that jutsu Naruto did on him wouldn't let him.

So the only thing he could do was jump, with Naruto attached to him. But he grabbed her and dropped her off in a tree, while he sat in the next one. That was close. Sasuke would have barbequed him. He turned to look at Naruto, and she just disappeared.

_**Kage Bunshin**__, _Kakashi thought.

He turned his attention to Sasuke, and was amazed to see him swinging one of the bells around his finger. Sakura, next to him, just held her bell up and smiled.

So he was wrong, they did all work together.

He looked around for Naruto, but couldn't find her. Yet, after he finished looking around, his eyes went back to the other Genin, and there she was.

"What did you three do?" he asked. They knew what he wanted; he wanted to know how they got the bells.

"You were busy trying to get away from the fire that you didn't notice my Bunshin." Naruto said.

Sakura giggled. "You didn't notice me either. I was a few trees over, hiding. Once you jumped and landed on the tree, I used **chakra strings** and grabbed the bells. Naruto and Sasuke did a good job distracting you until I could master it."

Kakashi blinked. "You used **Chakra Strings**? And I didn't sense them?"

Naruto nodded and jerked her thumb toward Sasuke. "He put too much chakra in his fire jutsu, and I did use one on you, myself."

Kakashi put it all together now. "That was why Sasuke's eyes lit up. You placed the **Gyaku: Kawarimi no Jutsu** on me didn't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Found it in a book a few years ago. I'm just glad that Sakura had read about the **Chakra Strings**. I told her a little about them, but I was afraid it wasn't enough."

Kakashi laughed. "I was outsmarted by Genin's. I wonder what Fox-sama would think of me. I shudder to think."

When they were not in ANBU form, they change their names a little. She called him Doggy and he called her Fox. Naruto just smirked and played along.

"I don't think this Fox—whether a guy or girl—would think so kindly of you when they find out you were beaten by three Genin. You're a Special Jōnin Kakashi, we expected more." Naruto smirked.

Kakashi shook his head. Trust a kid who gets trained by fellow ninjas to know how things were done. He knew that Naruto was behind all of it. But something was off at the beginning. He had a feeling he lost before he even said go.

Oh well, they had a few months left. He wondered if he would put them up for the Chūnin Exams. He knew Naruto was ready…but the other two. He guessed with Naruto on their team, they both would improve. Look at Sakura; hadn't she already done so in the course of this test? And Sasuke willing worked with them.

Yes, Naruto would be the glue that held this team together. But he didn't know that the glue would disappear.

_To be continued..._

**Henge no Jutsu**: Transformation Jutsu. User transforms into something or someone else. Naruto uses this to transform into her older self.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: Shadow Clone. It unlike the regular clone, it can fight and take hits, but once it gets hit once, it disappears.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu**: Substitution. It switches the user with something else, a log is mostly used.

**Katai Bunshin no Jutsu**: Solid Clone. This Clone is like the **Kage Bunshin** in the effect that it is solid, but this clone can actually take hits depending on how much chakra is put into it.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**: Fire Release: Great Fireball's where the user exhales air that charka turns into flame.

**Gyaku: Kawarimi no Jutsu**: Reverse: Substitution Jutsu. The target cannot use **Kawarimi** until the jutsu is removed.

Mangekyou Sharingan: Advance form of the Sharingan, you acquire this advance form when someone close to you must die and you sense the unbearable loss. With continuous use, the user will become blind. Only way to prevent blindness is taking the Sharingan of a sibling. Itachi and Madara are the only owners of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara is the only one who has the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Bunshin: clone


	2. Chapter 2

**Pages: **23

**Words:** 9,000

**Edited: **26 February 2013

**Published: **7 June 2009 (has it really been this long?)

**:::::NOTES:::::**

_Thinking of anybody_

**Kyūbi thinking**

_Naruto thinking_

**~Undercover Spy~**

**Chapter 2**

"Where is Naruto? Didn't someone tell her yesterday that we had a meeting today?" Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, asked his two Genin, skipping the excuse of why he was late.

This wasn't the first time Naruto wasn't here, and it wouldn't be the last.

Sakura shrugged. "She wasn't at home when I went to tell her. Aren't sick people supposed to stay at home? And she gets sick a lot, you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She came by like twenty minutes ago. She was wearing something weird. But she told us she had to see the Hokage, but would meet us there."

"There?" Kakashi asked stupidly. He hadn't told any of them they were doing mission today.

Sasuke glared at his sensei for being stupid. "We always do missions on Tuesdays. If we weren't going to, don't you think the Hokage would tell her?"

Kakashi scratched his head. "Of course, well let's go."

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

Naruto had slipped up with that Genin Team. She was wearing her ANBU uniform. Unlike what she wore when she masqueraded as a Genin. As a Genin, she just wore black pants and a black shirt with her symbol on the back. Of course, she didn't go anywhere without her fish net shirt that had long sleeves. Since she didn't like the scandals, she had mini boots on. Unlike the ones that went up to her knees she wore as an ANBU.

They now had seen her with her ANBU outfit on. She only prayed they didn't say anything about it to Kakashi, or he really would figure it out. She almost forgot to take off the henge and her mask. But she did, at the last minute.

She knew if she wore a skort then Kakashi would realize what was happening. He was already getting suspicious. It was amazing with all the clues she left—purposely of course—he didn't realize who she was or what she doing. But who would suspect the Kyūbi brat of being someone ranked higher than a Genin?

"Hokage-sama," Kitsune said, for she had her mask on as well as her ANBU uniform. They were having an emergency meeting in his office. No doubt minutes later they would walk to the mission debriefing room together.

"The mission was a success. The assignation went according to plan. The Amato Gang is no longer among the living and terrorizing that Village. No one in the Wave Country suspected a thing. I made it as clean as possible."

Sarutobi nodded, he wanted it that way, which was why he asked her to do the mission.

"How did you get rid of the evidence?"

"I burned it all down with the most basic of Fire Jutsu."

"Good, good. Your Genin Team will be meeting here in ten minutes. Would you like to look over some of the C Rank missions and pick one?"

Kitsune looked up, that was her cue to become Naruto Uzumaki again. She released the hengeshe had placedon herself. She took out a scroll and sealed her mask, as well as her ANBU uniform. As she put that one up, she got out the scroll that held her Genin outfit.

The whole time the closet pervert Hokage kept his eyes glued to the mission requests in front of him. The last time this happened—the first time during her Genin mission he had asked her to do an S Rank assignation mission for him—he had looked (it was an accident of course!). But after she beat him up, he didn't do it again. He now knew what it felt like to be Jiraiya.

Once she was finished changing, Naruto grabbed the C Rank missions' folder. None of them were particular interesting, but…she had liked her brief trip out of the Village. She always was out of the Village. There was one about escorting a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. Of course, she was the only one who had read in between the lines.

She knew all about Gato. This mission was going to be interesting, and far above C Rank. She had been wanting for a while to test those two Genin out. For in the two months they had been together they had gotten stronger, but was it enough for the Chūnin Exams? Those Exams were in three weeks.

This mission would help a lot.

"I want the escorting one," she checked the time. "We have like two minutes old man. You don't to become Kakashi."

The Hokage laughed they walked down a flight of stairs and took the door to the first door to the left. "Why would I want to get beat up by you? Being late is just like saying, 'Naru-chan kick my butt,' and I do want to live to an older age thank you."

Naruto shook her head and stood in the center of the room, waiting for her team to get there. She only had a wait a minute.

"Were all here, old man…so can we have our mission now?" Naruto said so casually that no one would have suspected that she had just discussed and picked the mission she wanted or that she had just come back from an assassination mission.

Iruka was about to chew her out, yet again, on proper manners when dealing with the Hokage, but Sarutobi raised a hand.

"I think thirty D Rank missions are enough. I have a C Rank for you all." Hokage decided, and before anyone said anything, he went on. "I have thought about this all night. Team Seven is our best rookie team. I think an escorting mission will be good for you."

Naruto yawned; she didn't get any sleep for the last week. She could have gone on longer—thanks to her ANBU training—but she just wanted to show it. She wanted to make the Hokage feel bad. He would blame this on himself. He had sent her on ten A Rank and seven S Rank missions since she started her Genin mission. And he had told her himself, that this was the time to rest. So he did feel bad.

"That is what you get Naruto for not being home and resting when you're sick." Sakura lectured, but inside she was worried about her friend. Her friend had been sick so much during the two months they had been Genin together. Seventeen times she had missed training—because when she wasn't there, they couldn't do missions.

Sasuke knew something was up. The young Uchiha knew she was healthy as a horse. And how almost every time she was sick, she had been to see the Hokage? Something was fishy. Of course, when he asked Kakashi, his sensei told him that Naruto didn't really have a Guardian, and the Hokage was like her grandfather. He was the closest thing she had to a family.

There. He had a connection to her. Besides being too powerful to be a Genin, that was obvious. She was alone. She understood the pain. He saw in her movements, her Ninjutsu, her Taijutsu, even her Genjutsu. He saw it everywhere, in her words mostly.

Sasuke cared for her. He still remembered that he was going to get revenge, but he still cared. Sakura was a different story. Uchiha knew she had gotten stronger, but she still didn't matter all that much to him. All she was to him was a teammate. Just like Kakashi was only the Jōnin in charge of his team. They knew nothing, and they never would.

Sasuke knew she wasn't sick, but out doing something else. He would find out, but not today. Maybe he would wait till she was asleep like last time. She was deep into sleep during one of their missions that she was mumbling. The avenger (who was on guard duty/watch) found out she was having a nightmare. He asked her some questions after he helped her though it.

Uchiha didn't get anything but one question before she started to wake. He asked her what her nightmare was about.

She told him, all her nightmares were the same. All about death, people dying in front of her eyes and she couldn't save them.

Sasuke was knocked out of his thoughts by what looked like a drunken old guy telling everyone his team wasn't worth a shit.

"Oh please, if we aren't worth a shit, then where does that leave you, drunken old guy?" Naruto asked mockingly.

The old man did a double take with her. The look in her eyes didn't match her voice. Her eyes told him she had seen more than her fair share of 'shit,' her eyes showed him similar things that he saw in the eyes of people in his Village.

He gave her a nod. When she returned the nod, she told her team she would meet them outside the West Gate in ten minutes. She even gave Kakashi a warning look that said he better get there on time.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

Her team was surprised at how easy it was for her to take down their client. But that was nothing.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

They all walked away from Konoha in silence. It was a comfortable one, which was rare around the Team. Though, three out of four, loved the silence. Sakura couldn't stand it.

As they got about two hours away from the Village, Naruto almost stepped into a puddle of water. Immediately, she doubled her guard. The blonde ANBU Captain had to think of a way to tell Kakashi without alerting the enemy.

She smiled as a solution came to her. "Hey, Scarecrow!" she called to Kakashi who was walking a good thirty paces behind her. "Do you like the rain? I love it! Too bad it hasn't rained in so long here. It makes me kind of sad."

Sasuke, who was in between Kakashi and Naruto, knew that that was a signal from her. Whenever she just started babbling, she was actually warning them. He continued to look at the ground. There, five paces in front of him now, was a water puddle.

So their first big battle as a team, eh?

"What was that Kitty? I didn't think Kitty's liked water. Aren't you supposed to run from it?"

Team Seven had nicknames for everyone. Naruto was Kitty, Kakashi was Scarecrow, Sakura was Cherry, and Sasuke was Raven. But only Kakashi and Naruto used those names for each other. When Naruto wanted to mock anyone, she used those nicknames.

Sakura giggled as she thought about it. She wasn't aware, that at that moment, right behind her Kakashi just got ripped to shreds.

Sasuke cursed, which drew her attention. She turned around and screamed. Then she caught herself and took out a kunai and moved to stand in front of the client, Tazuna.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately stood back to back waiting for the enemy to reappear. As soon as they took out Kakashi, they disappeared into the bushes.

"Oh ho, ready my little Raven?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Why would the Raven let the Kitty show him up?"

Naruto tensed as a warning to Sasuke. "Water and Fire attack."

Sasuke looked in front of him ready. It didn't take long before the two enemy Ninjas attacked. As per Naruto's warning, they attacked from the East and West. That meant that they were attacking and killing Naruto and Sasuke out first, before the client.

Sasuke pressed harder against Naruto's back, just like she did to his. Two seconds and they would both be sliced. She barely touched his left leg with her right, and then she did the same with their other foot. He smirked, they had a plan.

One second: Naruto threw herself to her right, while Sasuke threw himself to his left. As if they were opposite twins they moved in unison. As soon as the enemies were where the two Leaf Ninja were seconds before, the Genin shifted throwing their bodies in the opposite directions they have dived moments before.

Naruto and Sasuke each took out a miniature sword and took a slice at the enemy. Both enemy Ninjas got a good slash in their backs. And before the two enemies could recover, both Naruto and Sasuke cut off the hand that the chains linked together. Then they took a kunai out just as quick and pinned the other hand to the ground.

Their enemies couldn't attack now. They took their mini swords and held it to the throats of their enemies' while waiting for Kakashi to pop back up. It didn't take long.

"Oohh, the Kitty and the Raven are destined for something. Good job guys."

Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes. Kakashi said that every time they showed how good they can work together.

Naruto walked over the shaken up Sakura. She put her arm around the girls shoulder and told her she did a good job.

Sakura had become a charity case for Naruto. She wondered what would happened if Sakura trained with Anko…on second thought, the horrors. Sakura already had wicked strength when it came to her punches. If Naruto had to guess at the perfect sensei for Sakura, it would have been Tsunade. Konoha would not see Tsunade unless the Third was killed.

Kakashi then got all the information he could—without torturing the Demon Brothers of the Mist—who would do that in front of a client and three Genin? Of course, one of the Genin had had her fair share of torture. It all depended on the people for her. But torture wasn't her forte. Anko, though, loved it.

Kakashi informed Team Seven and the client that a Konoha Shinobi would be by soon to pick up the two Ninja. But he was mad at Tazuna for lying to them.

"Come on chicken-sensei; let's just get this mission over with. Who cares if the Rank goes up? We do have _you_ after all as the _Jōnin_, don't we?" Naruto said, hinting that she knew his other rank.

Kakashi turned toward her. The look in her eyes…yes, she knew he used to be an ANBU.

"After all, it's it good to have someone in the Bingo Book as our sensei?" Naruto egged Kakashi on.

"Fine, we will continue on," Kakashi sighed.

Naruto was the only one who could do that to him.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

After they got off the river and into the Land of Waves, Naruto shot the Kunai out into the bushes.

"Damn! I hate **Kawarimi**_._" she muttered_. _

Sakura didn't hear her, for she was a little ahead with the client. She found the rabbit though and was chewing Naruto out.

If it wasn't for Naruto and her speed both Sakura and the client would have been dead. That sword came out of nowhere.

"If it isn't the Copy Ninja Kakashi—" the enemy started but was cut off by a shrill yell.

"You are a freaking asshole! How dare you make me get dirty…" Naruto said annoyed, but she stopped when she took him in. "Oh damn…you're Zabuza Momichi."

Zabuza chuckled after he got over his momentary shock of a Genin yelling at him. "I can't tell if you're stupid or not kid, for cussing out the enemy before you know who they are, or for being afraid of said enemy."

That caused Naruto to laugh. "Why would I be afraid of you? Just because you're in my Bingo Book?"

That stunned her teammates and Zabuza. "You're just a Ninja who has a big ass sword..." she trailed off before she got that wicked fox grin on her face. "You do know what they say about compensation don't you, Za-bu-za?" she said his name with a husky tone to her voice.

Sasuke and Sakura just busted laughed along with the client, while Zabuza and Kakashi face faulted.

"Be careful Za-bu-za! You don't want to fall out of the tree, with your _big _sword, now do you?" Naruto called, she did the same thing with his name as before.

That got her teammates—minus the Jōnin—and the client laughing again. Kakashi was trying with every ounce of self control he had not to laugh. Kakashi just gave Zabuza a look of pity.

"I'm sorry about her," then he cupped his hand to his mouth and said a bit too loudly, "I think she's a little insane."

Zabuza gave him a look of disbelief. "A little bit? Are you off your rocker too?"

Naruto grinned. "The only people worth knowing and playing with are the ones who are insane!"

Kakashi froze as he heard that…he had heard it somewhere before. But he didn't have time to worry about the thing she said, because Zabuza chose that moment to act mature and start attacking Kakashi.

With Kakashi fighting with Zabuza, Naruto took control.

She grabbed Sasuke, pulled him close, and whispered quickly. "If Kakashi gets killed we run. If he gets captured we double team him."

She let him go and took her position in front of the client with a kunai in her hand. Her two teammates did the same. The whole time she was keeping an eye on Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Fuck," she muttered when she saw the hand signs Zabuza was doing. "Guys, we are about to have no eyesight; the enemy is doing a Mist Jutsu."

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu," **Zabuza called out.

"Guys look out; my bet would be he is coming for us." Naruto said through her teeth.

She was mad. If only she could go all out. It didn't help that he was saying stuff that was scaring the Genin and the client. She already knew about the points of the body he was talking about. She knew them by heart.

She was a master of the Sairento Kiringuas well, but she couldn't do anything. She was a Genin here. She was not an ANBU Black Ops Captain, nor was she someone who could fight on par with Zabuza and Kakashi.

She closed her eyes and listened. She heard five heartbeats, but heard something move through the mist that didn't have a heart. So he had a **Bunshin** did he? But which type of **Bunshin**? Was it a **Mizu Bunshin **or** Kage Bunshin**? It didn't matter though, for they were the same. They weren't her **Katai Bunshin **so she didn't' need to worry.

Then she heard the moment and turned around with her kunai swinging through the air. She hit something, and all three Genin got wet, along with Tazuna.

"Oh, please Za-bu-za, a **Mizu Bunshin**? You injure me. Do you not love me enough to come over here by yourself?" Naruto called, knowing that her teammates wanted to laugh but were too scared. She had to do something about that.

"Kakashi, I'm bored! Can you kill him and get it over with?" Naruto called to her Jōnin.

"I'm working on it, Kitty! This Mist isn't helping me." Kakashi told her, his voice sounded annoyed as if he was working on it and it wasn't doing right.

Naruto sighed. "You can't get rid of it? You disappoint me Hatake." Her voice was cold at the end. Kakashi flinched. It sounded like someone he never wanted to hear that from. But it couldn't be. It didn't help his thinking process when a sword out of nowhere attempted to cut him in half.

Naruto did the hand signs; she didn't rush through them though. All it took was five hand signs after all. It wasn't much.

"**Gyaku:** **Kirigakure no Jutsu.**"

Within a total of five seconds the Mist was gone, and the Genin saw Kakashi getting impaled through the chest with the sword Zabuza was using.

But it was a **Mizu Bunshin**. And the real Kakashi appeared from the right and slashed the Zabuza who killed his **Water Clone**. It was another one.

Naruto was getting mad! "Stop using so many damn **Water Clones**!"

Zabuza chuckled. "If you say so, little girl."

_Little girl? Oohhh if only I wasn't acting as a Genin, he would find out just what this little girl can do._

A **Bunshin** of Zabuza kicked Kakashi in the chest while Kakashi turned toward his Genin. Kakashi went sailing through the air toward the lake.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. She found the real Zabuza, and he was doing a Jutsu she didn't like.

"**Suiton: Hitoya no Jutsu.**"

Naruto groaned inwardly. This was no helping, this was not helping one bit. Now, she could slip up and everything would all go to hell. But she wasn't alone.

Sasuke touched her shoulder. She wasn't alone. And neither was he.

"Run! Leave me here! His **Mizu Bunshin** can't go that far away from his real body and he won't let me out. Take the client and leave."

Naruto gave him a look that told him he was really dumb. Extremely stupid.

"The moment you got caught, it was impossible to run." Sasuke replied sharply.

Naruto shook her head. "What happened to your speech about 'Only trash leave their friends behind' or whatever? Was that just pretty words, Hatake?" her voice was harsh, but the words made everyone pause.

And then before anyone could blink, Naruto was off with Sasuke by her side. First, they would charge him and try to beat him. If that didn't work she had another strategy in mind.

The punches and kicks went flying, and so did Naruto and Sasuke.

_So it's plan B eh? What fun! I wanted to test that Jutsu out…dang it I can't._Naruto thought as she summoned thirty or so **Kage Bunshin**. But then she had another thought that threw that one out the window. _There is no way a lowly Genin would come up with a Jutsu like that, it seems I will have to stick to that Water one I learned from that Toad._

Quickly, Naruto transformed one **Kage Bunshin** into bag and herself into a giant shuriken. Another **Bunshin** took both and put her into the bag. With the force of Zabuza's giant sword the **Bunshin** that had the bag was thrown back.

"Sasuke catch!" the Naruto **Bunshin** cried as she threw the Shuriken—that was really Naruto—at him. He caught it, paused a second and then switched it while grabbing his, calling the attack's name he threw it at Zabuza.

It by passed the fake one and went straight for the real one, who jumped over it. Then it transformed into the real Naruto.

Naruto quickly—not to fast—did the hand seals for the next Jutsu she used.

"**Suiton: ****Teppōdama no Jutsu.**"

The water bullets flew straight for Zabuza who had no choice but to let go of the prison he had Kakashi in.

Trying to get away from the A and B rank techniques used, Naruto almost forget that a Genin couldn't walk on water. She drove under the water and used her charka to quickly get her to the shore. When she climbed out, Sasuke was there pulling her to her feet and dragging her back toward Tazuna and Sakura.

They watched as Kakashi played mind games with Zabuza. After that it didn't take long for that Hunter Nin to take Zabuza away.

"Kakashi," Naruto said seriously as she walked up to him.

"Hai?" he replied.

"Besides the fact that you're about to pass out, that wasn't a Hunter Nin you just gave him to."

Kakashi sighed as he fell forward. "I know."

Naruto sighed herself as she watched him fall. She gave Tazuna a questioning look. "You're going to carry him? We are but small children, how could we carry a full grown man?" Naruto said in a child voice.

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads with a smile on their faces.

Tazuna glared. Those eyes. They came back during the fight. But now they were gone, they just looked tired now. She was a manipulating child, but she knew pain.

Naruto took a few steps and almost collapsed herself. _Damn it! This is what happens when I play Genin. My body starts forgetting the training I put it through to keep it in top shape. It doesn't help that I am used to an older body. So it's either my fault for using an older body or my younger body is forgetting its training._

She thought about it for a second before Sasuke noticed something w as wrong. _I kept my real body in good shape, just like the older one._

Then it dawned on her. It was because she was used to the older body doing battles like this. That was why it was taking her time to adjust.

"Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke asked before Naruto collapsed herself. It didn't help that she just came back from an assassination mission either.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

"Today, boys and girls, or should I say boy and girls?" after seeing the look he was given Kakashi went on.

"We will be doing charka control today. You will climb up this tree with no—"

Naruto didn't care. Something was wrong with her. She suddenly was so tired, and her stomach was…oh she knew what it was now. It was her time of the month. She had heard Anko and Yugao talking about it before.

That was why she collapsed before. Her body was going through puberty, and she was straining herself with those S Rank missions, plus her Genin one. She was so tired…she almost forgot not to grab that kunai and throw it back at Kakashi. That was one of the training they put your through in the ANBU corps. If someone throws a kunai you grab it and throw it back.

She was going to have to be careful. Her instincts were going to start taking over and then she would be screwed.

"Naruto did you hear me? Start," she heard Kakashi say.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "And do you think I don't already know how to do this?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Your previous teachers taught this to you?"

Naruto blinked at him. He was so slow.

"You know Kakashi that I have a massive load of charka. So before I can learn Jutsu's and all that good stuff, my charka control had to come. This and the water walking was part of my training."

"Then why didn't you do it before?"

Naruto rolled her eyes. "It was the heat of battle," _and I didn't have an excuse ready_."I forgot a lot of stuff."

"Well…I don't know what to teach you then. Seeing as your pervious Ninja teachers did such a great job. Nice Jutsu before, where did you learn that?"

Before Kakashi realized it, Naruto was already gone.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

For three days Naruto spent training her younger body back into shape. Sasuke had found her ready to almost collapse before he dragged her back to the house himself.

Naruto was eating, she was happy. But then that stupid brat Inari had to go and start grumbling about something or another. It just made her mad.

"Kid," she said, when he looked at her she told him to shut the hell up. "If you are going to sit here and cry and whine and bitch about how life is unfair and all that stuff, hen you're going to do nothing about it? You're better off dead, now go die. This world has enough useless losers running about taking up space they shouldn't be."

Sakura tried to tell Naruto to shut up, but Naruto got up and started walking to the door. She stopped in the doorway.

"If you're going to do nothing, then you shouldn't tell other people how to live their lives. Your being useless kid, your words are useless. So you father figure died. Cry, grieve for him. But I think after a few years it's time to stop crying. Stand up for what you believe in, because no one else will."

She turned around and gave him a sad look. Her eyes looked so heartbroken, so cold, and so _dead_.

"There are times when you have to stop crying about how your life sucks. Things happen, but that doesn't mean you should let it stop you. Crying only gets you so far. Crying shows you're weak. And whining like a little bitch about how no one beat so and so, or how so and so is going to die isn't going to do anything. If someone wants to fight someone, let them. If someone wants to die, let them. It's their choice. Like it's your choice to keep sitting here like a pansy and cry, or get off your butt and do something about it. Just like your father did."

To say everyone was shocked by her words were an understatement. Her speech was negative like she always was, but this time it was _deep_. Sasuke agreed with her—it wasn't like he hadn't told himself something similar when his clan got killed—and so did Sakura, but Sakura didn't like how mean she was. Kakashi didn't expect this from a Genin. Maybe someone Jōnin or higher who had been a Ninja for many years and seen death, but a Genin?

Then he remembered that day they were looking at the Memorial Stone.

"_My mother, my father," she said. "Friends, teachers, but no lovers as of yet, I'm afraid."_

She knew the pain of losing those dear to her. And she knew the pain of doing nothing about, but just watching. He wondered how many times she told herself those things. He wondered how many nights she lay crying to herself because she had no one to love her because the Kyūbi—the demon sealed inside of her—had killed them.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

Kakashi saw Inari sitting on the dock. He sat down beside him.

"What Naruto said to you was harsh, but I think she told herself something like that over and over."

"Why?"

Kakashi paused for a moment. "Naruto grew up without a mother and father. She grew up without a family at all. No grandparents, no siblings, no one. She had to raise, and feed, and clothe herself; really, she had to do everything by herself. It didn't help that everyone hated her.

"Why?"

Kakashi paused for another moment, wondering how to tell this part. "Naruto always wanted to be acknowledged. She wanted people to pay attention to her. No one ever did. Most of the time, it was like she never existed. So she got attention however she could: pulling pranks, that kind of stuff. It wasn't the good kind of attention she got, but she got attention. She stopped once she became a Ninja, a Genin."

Inari didn't say anything; he just sat there in silence.

"For her pranks, some of the Villagers would try to hurt her. So there were some Ninja who had to watch over her as a child. I was one of them. When she was little, she used to cry herself to sleep every night. But look at her now. She's stopped crying. She's strong. She grew up." Kakashi told him.

"Naruto, growing up the way she did, became a realist. She has seen how harsh this world of ours really was. So she tends to be a little negative. In her own way, what she told you was harsh, but she probably tells herself worse things every day."

Sasuke went up to his room after that. He didn't need to hear anymore. He knew for a fact that Naruto only did pranks when she was little. But Kakashi said she did it for years, until she became a Genin. What a load of bull. Naruto, to be honest, he only remembered her when he was little. He had wanted to play with her before, but once his mother caught him he never went near her again. But after that he saw her running around doing those pranks. But after she was like five or six it all stopped. She disappeared.

So what happened between then and now?

Sasuke had a feeling she was training to be a Ninja. But in all those years, she only got to be a Genin? That felt wrong.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

Naruto had destroyed too many trees to count in her rage. She had thought she learned how to control her emotions long ago. But it seemed that some things brought them out again.

Due to her condition, her training her body relentlessly, and how exhausted from all the missions she had done lately, she passed out.

She woke up when she felt someone coming near. She didn't want to move. But once a hand came near her throat her body took over.

She grabbed the hand and twisted it till the bones started popping, but not breaking.

A steady, neutral voice said, "You can let go of my hand now."

Naruto didn't open her eyes, nor did she let go. "You can try not to strangle me in my sleep."

"I was trying to wake you up. A forest is no place to sleep."

Naruto snorted as she opened her eyes. She saw a girl—no a boy. This boy looked familiar. Oh he was that Hunter Nin…of course.

"Of course you were, and I am a Hunter Ninja."

They locked eyes then. Steady clear blue eyes against non wavering dark brown eyes.

"What do you want?" asked the boy who looked like a girl.

Naruto didn't grin or smile at her win. "What's your name?"

The boy paused before he spoke. "Haku, you?"

Naruto grinned then. "That rhymed!" the look on Haku's face wasn't one who thought it funny. Naruto mumbled something about people have no sense of humor.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The way you dress makes me think you're from up north. Snow country or somewhere near the Mist perhaps?" Naruto asked.

Haku got out a kunai quickly, but it was knocked away with a wave of Naruto's hand. Naruto barely lifted it off the ground.

"How did you do that?" Haku asked stunned.

Naruto sat up. "I am a Wind Mistress…you I am guessing have a Kekkai Genkai."

Haku sat back at that. How did this girl know so much about him? Was it just by looking at him?

Naruto read his face quite clearly. "I know because there was a tiny rumor going around that the Demon of the Mist got an apprentice who was the last of his bloodline."

"I haven't heard anything of the sort. How did you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was up a little to the west of here a few days ago. There was a gang terrorizing a Village a few hundred feet away. They thought telling me a rumor about a Demon Ninja around would save them."

Haku understood then. "You are after Zabuza-sama, aren't you?" Haku knew that if this was true he was going to die.

Naruto shook her head. "This was just supposed to be an escort mission…why am I telling you these things?"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "We are the same."

"I believe we are." Naruto sat up straighter. "Tools for killing, that is what we are used for. We are whether we want to kill others or not."

Haku nodded. What more was there to say? No one spoke. Naruto and Haku were both thinking about the same things.

"I want to save you. But if we fight, then you and Zabuza will die."

Haku knowing that Zabuza would pair the Genin up with him during the final fight and since Naruto was acting as a Genin then he knew he would die.

"What is your Kekkai Genkai?" Naruto asked curiously.

Haku blinked, totally forgetting about the sudden death talk when he looked into Naruto's curious eyes."

"Ice—" Haku started before Naruto interrupted.

"Oh I read about that one. The Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, that would be handly if you're fighting a lot of enemies at once. But it depends on how strong the target and prey are."

"You could defeat me then?" Haku asked.

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "You are an apprentice to an ex ANBU Ninja. I am an ANBU Captain."

"You're so young…" Haku trailed off.

Naruto laughed. "Yes, but when I am in 'ANBU Mode' I have a Jutsu that will make me older. Now about saving you and Zabuza in a few days…will you let me?"

Haku didn't have to think. If she could save Zabuza then everything was alright. But he forgot one thing: Gato.

"What about Gato? He is paying Zabuza-sama."

Naruto laughed at that. "Do you really think, me, someone who has done assassination missions for years can't kill some mob guy?"

With that said Haku led Naruto to Zabuza, who Haku prayed would accept.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

"No. I don't see why," was Zabuza's reply. "What's in it for me? Besides what you say is my life. How do I know you're not playing us? A child, an ANBU?"

With that Naruto sighed. In a matter of seconds Naruto's left hand was forming a kunai made of Wind. Then, not even a second after, she had it pressed against his neck.

"I am a Wind Mistress; someone who has total control over Wind and you doubt me? Should I tell you who I am? Should I tell you my ANBU name so you will tremble in fear?" Naruto asked. Her voice had gone all cold and hard.

Zabuza didn't even see her move. She was indeed a Mistress of Wind. But he was curious.

"What is your name?"

She let the Wind Kunai go as she said. "Kitsune, fitting name for me I suppose."

Zabuza and Haku both choked. Of all the ANBU names, she had picked that one. Kitsune was rumored in all Bingo Books to be one of the most powerful of all ANBU throughout the Ninja World. And this girl says she is her?

"I am the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyūbi. So why should I not be a weapon? All other Jinchūriki are. I was just trained earlier and harder."

The Missing Ninja and his apprentice took all of this in. But it didn't explain something.

"If you're an ANBU why are you playing Genin? Haku told me you weren't sent for us. So if that isn't the reason why are you here?"

Naruto paused at that, it wouldn't hurt to tell them. She did need allies after all once everything was all said and done. She had plans that she would fulfill, but that would take a while. First, the Hokage would have to die, but even if that happen it wouldn't been until almost her twenties till she did her thing.

"We had no idea you were here. It is not our job to hunt down other Village's Missing Ninja unless we are asked. I am playing a Genin for a mission. There is an alliance between two Villages against Konoha. They will strike during the Chūnin Exams. I was the only ANBU around the age, so I was chosen to participate and gather information."

Zabuza laughed at that. "I get it, but what has this got to do with you not killing us? Who says we can't kill you and Kakashi and the other brats? If you are Kitsune after all."

"I can kill Haku easily. I am a master of the Sairento Kiringu_, _just as you Zabuza. Once I became an ANBU, I became Kakashi's superior. I trained him. I am stronger than him. After I kill Haku, I will then kill you. You can't defeat both of us." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Haku knew that it hurt Naruto to kill people. Just like him, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"If we do this, what will we do? Gato is paying me…" Zabuza trailed off.

Naruto smirked. "I will kill him before then, the battle for the bridge will be a show. That morning I will track him, and kill him. So you two still have an excuse for coming."

"Why?" Haku said. He was confused. If they killed Gato now, then why should they fight?

"I have a teammate—the boy Genin—who is an Uchiha. I want him to have the Sharingan. I believe before the final alliances are made, whoever will be behind the attack at the Chūnin Exams will want Sasuke. So he is bait so to speak."

It hurt her to say that to someone who she had become close to in these last few months. She was a Shinobi; she was an ANBU on a mission. Her village came first before personal relationships.

"That's harsh," Zabuza chuckled. "And Haku told me he cared for you so."

Those words made Naruto flinch. She didn't want to hear that Uchiha was falling in love with her. It would just remind her of what almost happened with Itachi.

"I will need allies after everything is said and done. I need strong ones."

"Sounds like someone is trying to kill their Hokage," Zabuza mocked.

Naruto snorted. "No, if I will be Hokage it will be the Sixth, not Fifth. But when I get there, I will need people I trust. Hell, I need allies I can trust now, especially during the Chūnin Exams. There is a spy, probably more than one in my Village."

"So you need spies in this other Village. Is that what you're asking of us?" Zabuza mused.

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't place limits like that."

Zabuza thought it out. He could tell Haku liked the girl. That wouldn't be the only reason he agreed to something like this. Plus, something was off. He didn't know what. He was forgetting something. Oh yeah, what if he betrayed her?

"Who says we won't turn on you? Reveal that you, a little girl, are the Legendary Kitsune? Not that anyone would believe us."

Naruto gave him an evil fox grin. He almost flinched.

"There is the fact that I will kill you if you betray me. The Kyūbi does live inside of me, and for some odd reason it is fond of me. And it hates those that betray me. It hates betrayal the most. Add those to those two reasons; I will save your lives in the upcoming battle for the bridge."

Zabuza knew when he was beat. At least Haku would be happy.

"Now Haku…about the Sharingan..."

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

She sent a **Katai Bunshin** with her team, but she left a **Kage Bunshin** at the house incase Gato wanted some insurance. The **Katai Bunshin** was all a part of the plan.

When she got to Gato's compound, she found that he was in fact planning on betraying Zabuza. He was gathering together a mass of mercenaries and was going to send them to the bridge. But he hoped that most would die before the end.

He told the ones in the room with him—she heard six total heartbeats—that all he had to do was make one final call. He would wait a few more minutes before he started getting them together. That was her chance.

She snuck in there, cutting off all of her emotions and her heart. The blonde ANBU captain was back, and the Genin who could afford to let her heart show was gone.

She took out one of her swords. That was in her right hand. In her other hand she was gathering charka. She applied it to her feet—just like Sasuke was doing somewhere else—and swiftly cut the throats of all six men…no monsters.

She cleaned off her sword, put it back into the scroll, and walked out.

She gathered more charka and decided to do a big Fire Jutsu to burn the place down to the ground.

"**Katon Ninpo: Hibashiri.**"

But just as quickly as she sent that one she sent another Jutsu into it. Though, technically, it wasn't exactly Jutsu. It was just her Wind. Her Wind made the flame grow higher and hotter. Instead of hours, it would me minutes until the fire consumed the buildings.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

Sasuke knew he was screwed. He couldn't keep up this for long. He was going to die from multiple holes in his body.

_Damn those senbon needles, _the young Uchiha thought as he tried to dodge another valley Haku sent at him. _Where is Naruto when I need her? We could destroy him together._

That made Sasuke pause. Since when did he need someone else to beat an opponent? He was strong, just as strong as her, so why did he think he needed her? Needing people made you weak. He wasn't weak. Uchiha's didn't need anyone.

If he wanted his revenge…that would happen alone. The avenger didn't need anyone's help for that.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

Naruto felt the **Kage Bunshin** poof out of existence, both of them. Inari had saved his mom—with a lot of help from Naruto—then he went and ran off to get Villagers to help.

It was the other one that Naruto had trouble with. She didn't like the way Sasuke looked. She hit herself. She shouldn't care how he looks. At least he was alive. Haku knew what was happening, and what to do.

Within seconds Naruto was at the Bridge—she used more of her charka—she only had so much left due to her new restrictions. A few more Jutsu's and she would be out.

Naruto quickly slipped into the mirrors. Haku paused, he was about to send more senbon needles out. But he stopped. Naruto was here.

"Why are you stopping? I thought you were going to kill me?" Sasuke asked, he was getting annoyed with all the 'I don't want to kill you' and 'please give up' bullshit. Naruto would have called him a pansy if she was here.

"Stop grapping Sasuke. You shouldn't tell people to kill you. They just might do it."

Sasuke turned around. Naruto. She was here. Why now? Why not sooner?

"You're late, Dobe." was all Sasuke said.

Naruto huffed. "Please, I was being heroic."

"By doing what? Sleeping?" Sasuke snorted.

Naruto was about to snack him upset side the head, but stopped knowing that she would end up hurting him a lot. "No for your information Gato sent some thugs after Inari and his mom. They almost killed Inari and took her away to do God knows what."

Sasuke stopped his retort. "You killed them right?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a grim smile. "Of course."

Haku felt sorry for her, by saving himself and Zabuza, she ending up killing two others.

"I'm sorry," Haku said before he could think.

Naruto nodded, she understood. They both did. That was something Sasuke could never understand. Sasuke understood a lot about her, but at the same time he knew nothing about her. Haku understood.

Sasuke knew he was missing something. But the look on her face…he didn't want to know.

"So you realize you messed me up now, right?" Sasuke said, breaking the tension.

Naruto looked confused. "I missed up what?"

"Now I have to protect your ass, it was hard enough before."

"I will ask you once more. Will you stand down? If you don't, I will have to embrace the Shinobi way and kill you. I don't want to do it."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

Haku wasn't surprised at her sudden questions. They had talked about this beforehand.

"To protect someone precious to me, to protect his dreams," Haku replied.

"What about our dreams? Do those not matter compared to your precious person?" Naruto countered.

"If you give up, both of us can have our dreams."

Sasuke didn't like this talk. He felt—again—like he was missing out on something. Call it a sixth sense or something.

Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke had some type of Uchiha Sense or something, or at least one for Itachi. Any time Itachi or the Uchiha's were mentioned he would start looking around or at whoever said it. Creepy.

"We won't give up. You want to kill the bridge builder, we can't let that happen." Sasuke said.

"Then I have no choice but to embrace the Shinobi way." Haku said sadly. Even if he was playing the part, he still didn't like it. And the look on Naruto's face told him the same.

With that he launched half of his needles at them. Naruto was blocking, but to play her part she didn't block but one fourth of them.

She started breathing heavily, that wasn't a fake though.

Sasuke saw it. "Naruto are you okay? Did you use all your charka on those thugs?"

Naruto feel to one knee, her head bent low. _Damn, dodging and getting hit are taking too much of my power. Damn girls and their periods! If I had known that this would happen I would have tried to be a boy during this mission!_

Before, when she henged at the older Kitsune, she didn't have to worry about her period. But now? She wished she had paid more attention to her friends when they talked about it. There was a reason why Genin started when puberty started. It didn't help that this was her first time.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke said as he stood next to her, blocking some of the needles—which became less really fast.

It seemed Haku didn't know what was going on. Naruto collapsed. He became scared that he had hit her somewhere that could kill or damage her. But it was her plan. She told him if she ever went down, to throw them at her. Sasuke would awaken the Sharingan to protect her.

And Sasuke did; the boy grew so desperate, mostly after Haku gone and said. "Was this the first time you had seen a friend die in battle?" It helped that she had fallen and looked like she was dead before he had said that. The Ice Wielding Ninja waited until the blonde 'Genin' had fallen before he said that.

That set Sasuke off and he awakened his Sharingan. He had not even noticed that all through the battle he got closer and closer to seeing Haku's movements. The Raven found the real Haku and punched him. Haku dodged the hit, but made like it seemed he got hit.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto who had started trying to get up.

_He really didn't want to kill us._ Sasuke thought as he collapsed. _At least she is safe._

Naruto caught him. She noticed that Haku had thrown a senbon needle into Sasuke that put him in the death like trance. She laid him down.

"Thanks, Haku."

Haku nodded. "Let's get Zabuza."

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

Kakashi had the Chidori up and running. He was about to shove it into Zabuza when Naruto and Haku ran in front of him. Kakashi was beyond shocked and stunned. Though Zabuza was not, he looked perfectly normal.

"Took you long enough." The Demon of the Mist growled. "The idiot almost broke my arms."

At first, hearing and seeing the Chidori made her freeze (bad experiences and all), but Haku noticed as soon as her body tensed and sent some Ice charka into her body to shock her. Zabuza grinned, but didn't say anything.

Naruto laughed to cover up her moment, and it worked, as Kakashi didn't notice. "It's hard killing a mobster, then killing two thugs who try to do God knows what to an innocent woman, and then coming and helping the Teme fight his battle."

"So it's done?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto nodded. "Gato is dead."

Zabuza nodded and turned to Kakashi. "Guess there is no more fighting."

He gave Naruto a nod to tell her that he remembered what he was supposed to do. Then he and Haku left.

Kakashi gave Naruto a confused looked before they walked back in silence to where Sakura was crying over Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke's dead?" Kakashi asked softly. He was again too slow. He had lost another comrade. _Sorry Obito._

Naruto didn't say anything, but squatted down next to Sasuke. She took out a few of the needles and he was breathing again.

"He never wanted to kill us." Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. "I know. He never aimed at our vitals the whole time. Did you defeat him?"

"Someone came and told us Gato's dead. It seemed Zabuza had someone else helping him. They just left Sasuke, but congratulations!" Naruto said weakly. Passing out for a few seconds wasn't enough to get her energy back. She was afraid she would pass out before she told him.

"What for?" Sasuke said weakly. He didn't win the battle.

"For your Sharingan of co—" she didn't even get to finish because she passed out.

~~~Undercover Spy~~~

"And that was the mission report for the Land of the Waves, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi looked at his most excellent Shinobi and nodded. "So this someone, a woman with purple hair who was five foot seven, came running toward Haku and you before you killed him. She said Gato was dead. She was to watch him while the Battle at the Bridge was fought to make sure Gato was double dealing. She said he was dead, you and Haku ran toward your superiors and stopped their fight telling them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied. She didn't want the Hokage knowing of her deals with Zabuza and Haku so she did a tricky Jutsu when Kakashi asked to talk to her privately before they left. She erased his memories, and planted the ones that correspond with her story.

If the Hokage asked her if he noticed it, she would have told him that Kakashi found out too much too soon about her identity. He would accept that, never thinking his favorite ANBU, his favorite Ninja, was lying to him.

"Good, good job on mission. Kakashi will attend a meeting about the Chūnin later today. Be prepared."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

_To be continued..._

**Henge** **no Jutsu:** Transformation Jutsu. User transforms into something or someone else. Naruto uses this to transform into her older self.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Shadow Clone. It unlike the regular clone, it can fight and take hits, but once it gets hit once, it disappears.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu: **Substitution. It switches the user with something else, a log is mostly used.

**Kirigakure no Jutsu: **Hidden Mist. It surrounds the user and the area around them in a thick mist.

**Mizu Bunshin: **Water Clone. Like the Kage Bunshin in the aspect it is solid and can fight, but one hit and it collapses into water.

**Katai Bunshin no Jutsu: **Solid Clone. This Clone is like the Kage Bunshin in the effect that it is solid, but this clone can actually take hits depending on how much chakra is put into it.

**Gyaku:** **Kirigakure no Jutsu: **Reverse: Hidden Mist. It reverses the effect of the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

**Suiton: Hitoya no Jutsu: **Water Release: Water Prison. The user uses one arm to keep a water prison around his enemy, effectively holding him there.

**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu: **Water Release: Water Spike. Water Spikes are shot from the user toward the enemy.

**Katon Ninpo: Hibashiri: **Fire Release: Running Fire. It's just jets of Fire shot from the user toward the enemy. Paired with the Wind—Naruto Summoned Wind to her—it expands and becomes much bigger.

**Chidori: **Kakashi's signature Jutsu, it's a lightening attack; user literally holds it in their hand. User does have to run in a straight line though.

Bunshin: Clone

Sairento Kiringu: Art of Silent Killing. Able to kill others with no eye sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Says: **Okay, so here it is, a redo of chapter 3. I have realized that I love my readers even more, because my grammar was so horrible! I probably didn't get all the mistakes either.

**Pages: **19

**Words:** 8, 068

**Edited: **16 April 2013

**Published: **7 June 2009 (has it really been this long?)

**:::::NOTES:::::**

_Thinking of anybody_

**Kyūbi thinking**

_Naruto thinking_

**~Undercover Spy~**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was on her way home when she felt something. Sakura. She immediately changed her direction and ran as fast as she could toward her teammate.

Naruto, after the bell test, did a Jutsu that allowed her monitor her teammate's emotions. If they were ever in trouble and she wasn't with them, then the Jutsu activated.

Sakura had felt really angry, but then she quickly she changed to being scared shitless.

It didn't take her long to get to where Sakura was…and a few other people. Naruto landed on the roof next to the street they were currently occupying.

There was a guy with face paint—who was from Suna—and had what looked like a mummy on his back. Naruto knew it had to be a puppet (maybe more than one) and the foreign Shinobi was holding the Hokage's grandson by the scruff of his neck. She wasn't going to let that stand. She grinned evilly, manipulating grin this time.

"I would let him go if I were you." Naruto's voice rang out clear down on the street. Everyone on the street looked straight at her as she jumped down.

"I don't think so. I don't see why, especially since he needs to be taught a lesson in manners." The mummy guy told her gruffly.

"Fine, do what you want Kankuro, but I am not getting blamed," the blonde girl with a fan strapped to her back said as she took a few steps back.

"Glad you approved Temari," Kankuro snorted.

Naruto sighed dramatically. "It wouldn't do well for the Hokage to find out that a _visiting_ Sand Shinobi, who is here in _his_ Village on peaceful terms, was fixing to beat his grandson up."

Kankuro froze. Naruto had him, but she wasn't done yet. No, there were more mind games to play.

"If anyone in power found out—the Kazekage for example—what you're doing to a helpless child, well, you would be an embarrassment to your Village no doubt. No Village would want you…hmm," Naruto paused as she thought about it. "Some would, but I doubt someone like you would want to go there."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at the blonde Leaf Shinobi. "I can't tell if your insulting me or not."

Naruto shrugged. "Take it how you will. I know the Tanuki hanging in the tree will. I don't think he likes what you're doing."

Naruto watched as the two Sand Shinobi froze in terror as they looked at the tree. It seemed they didn't sense him, neither did Sasuke who was sitting in the tree beside the red head who was hanging upside down.

"How did you know?" the 'Tanuki' asked as he disappeared and reappeared next to her in a wave of sand.

Kankuro immediately dropped the boy who made a beeline to hide behind Naruto. Konohamaru threw his arms around her and shook uncontrollably as he held onto her with everything he had.

"Gaara, I wasn't…I was just playing. I wasn't going to hurt him." Kankuro stuttered out.

"Shut up or I kill you before you embarrass our Village even further." Gaara coldly told his brother.

Naruto had read a report about the Kazekage children. She knew their powers and skills (the ones that they showed, after all, good Shinobi did not show everything they could do). But Gaara…what interested her the most was that he was a Jinchūriki just like her. Maybe that was why she got this weird feeling inside of her chest. It felt like Kyūbi was moving, wanting something, but it was different then all those other times before.

_I know for sure it isn't bloodlust or anger. It's something I have never felt before from _Kyūbi_._

Gaara felt the same thing. It was like when felt Shukaku stirring before, as if the Bijū was wanting this Kunoichi's blood. But it wasn't like that. It was a different feeling. It was a different wanting then blood, something he never felt before. She fascinated him.

It unnerved all the ones watching them. The two Jinchūriki's looked at each other as if the other was the prey.

"Your eyes," Naruto finally said softly.

That made Gaara blinked at her words. "My eyes?"

"You suffer from insomnia, do you not?"

Gaara didn't have to nod. They both knew he did, his eyes was all the proof anyone needed.

"You look like a Raccoon with your eyes like that. But I'm not making fun of you. It's a wonder my eyes do not match yours, with all the sleep I don't get." She laughed bitterly. "Damn fox must being doing something." She muttered quickly and quietly. Gaara barely heard it.

_**Watch it Kit, I am the reason why you have no bags and winkles under those pretty eyes of yours. You shouldn't be so mean to me, especially since it's because of me you don't show signs of your tenant being inside of you. Whiskers don't look good on girls.**_

_And if I was a boy?_

_**Whiskers for a guy would be character defining.**_

She mentally rolled her eyes at him. She was thankful for that, very thankful. It helped with both her forms that she didn't have whiskers. It made it harder for the Kyūbi haters to find her.

She picked Konohamaru up and set him on her right hip. He buried his face into her shoulder, while clinging to her with every ounce of strength he had. He was still scared.

Gaara watched her walk away.

"What's your name?" he asked the first loud enough. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked the second one so quiet that no one could hear if they didn't have sensitive hearing. He was half-afraid that she wouldn't hear his last question. But she did.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she said loud like him, but added quiet enough that she knew his ears, and only his, would hear as she walked off. "Nightmares of blood baths I started. Nightmares of battles fought by a tool who doesn't like what she is."

When Naruto got to where Konohamaru's friends were standing, they clung to her as well. They were scared for their leader, their friend.

Naruto's empty hand clenched and then she let go of it. She sent a breeze of Wind toward Gaara who was about to leave. Her voice rang softly in his ears, "_we could be free._"

Gaara couldn't look back, no, he _wouldn't_ let himself look back. They left, on toward their hotel.

Naruto was using her free hand to calm down the other two kids.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream or something," Sakura said, trying to help Naruto calm them down.

Naruto nodded and agreed. They walked b the tree and Naruto looked up. Sasuke was giving her the weirdest look ever. His eyes were on the child in her arms.

She gave him a small smile. "I used to baby sit him. I can't help he loves me," said child's grip tightened its hold on her.

"Don't make fun of me boss! You know you love me as well, and when we get older we will get married!" Konohamaru said as Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Please, you have to defeat me before I will marry you. And you can't even beat my Sexy no Jutsu." Naruto teased as Konohamaru blushed fiercely. He then jumped out of her arms, forgetting why he was there in the first place.

Konohamaru jumped onto the wooden fence near them. "I challenge you boss! Here, now, and when I win you will be my fiancé!"

Naruto's eyes laughed at the child pointed a finger at her. She noticed that the two with him groaned. Naruto shook her head. "Fight me when you are out of the Academy, brat."

Konohamaru huffed and glared at her. His two friends then distracted him with the ice cream. Sakura, who was greatly amused at what was happening between her teammate and the kid, helped with the distraction.

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down so she wouldn't burst out laughing at the kid and lower his self esteem any more then she had already. She noticed that Sasuke was looking at her weird.

_It's because he hasn't seen me laugh and happy like this before. _

_**You can't help it when that old man's kid comes around. You have a soft spot kit, maybe you should marry him!**_

_Please, I am way too old for him. If I was going to marry anyone it would be someone who understood me completely that we wouldn't need many words to understand the other. We would know what the other felt without speaking. _

_**So basically, what you need is someone who knew what it was like to be you, someone who understood the pain of being a tool?**_

_Yes, that is correct._

_**Then kit, that means you have two options; that is if you want someone you know.**_

_Oh, and who are they?_

_**Itachi or the Jinchūriki**____**of the **__**Ichibi;**__** but I doubt you would find someone who understood you more than a Jinchūriki.**_

Naruto didn't reply back to her demon. She didn't want to acknowledge his words. Instead, she focused on the Uchiha in front of her.

"You want to come?" Naruto asked, keeping that small smile on her face that had somehow stayed on her face through her quick, maybe three second, conversation with Kyūbi.

"Hn."

~~Undercover Spy~~

Naruto knew that the meeting her team went to was just Kakashi telling them he entered them into the Chūnin Exams. Old news. But she still went, got her form, signed it and gave it back to Kakashi and left. All before the middle aged pervert could leave, because she knew that the lazy ass would leave and make them take their own forms.

It was probably because of her actions that got her team to sign their forms and walk off.

Tomorrow was the start of her real mission. The first Exam of the Chūnin Exams; it was the written test. The goal of the whole test was information gathering. For Chūnin went in scouting missions and missions to get information. It was a laugh; she was doing everything the Chūnin Exams tested during her mission.

Irony was a bitch.

The Exam was tomorrow, so she should have been getting her rest. She couldn't sleep, though, but that wasn't new. Naruto probably got less than ten hours of sleep a week, less if she was doing a string of missions.

Gaara was here. The mission was changing. Gaara and everyone in the Sand knew he was past Chūnin level. Hell, that whole team—the Sand Siblings—were maybe Jōnin level at the most. There had to be a reason why they were here.

Then it struck her: the attack. Why not use someone who could change into the demon (one that was sealed inside of them)?

That raised the question: what were his siblings doing there? Of course, that was simple (after she gave it a second thought). Most people thought family could keep family under control. It wasn't the older two that were in charge, it was Gaara. Only an idiot couldn't see that.

This was just a guess; she would observe tomorrow. She had Intel that the spy would make the first move during the exam.

Naruto still liked her theory of Orochimaru coming to get Sasuke. And there was a new Ninja Village that sprung up not too long ago…Oto, the Sound Village. If Orochimaru was indeed the Kage of that Village, then he was allied with another Village to help bring us down.

If Naruto's sources were correct, the one she saw after she left her team, then Sand was gathering forces. But no one was moving yet. Naruto guessed again: Oto was allied with Suna and they were waiting for something. The question was for what?

Naruto casted those thoughts out; she would think about it later: after the Second Exam. The Hokage was right; there was no sense in guessing. It made her paranoid. And if she wanted to do her best in this mission, then she need to not be paranoid. However, she knew she was close. She was so close to finding some answers.

Naruto heard the almost inaudible cry of a bird. So, her spy was sending her a message. She knew for a fact that one could _no_t hear that cry, unless they were a Jinchūriki or a host of a demon had used a Jutsu to let them here it.

Naruto had used that Jutsu on no one in the Village, because Itachi had left of course. Gaara, on the other hand, would be a problem.

Naruto opened and jumped out of her bedroom window and onto the roof of the building next to hers. She jumped from roof to roof, making her way toward the Hokage Faces.

That was when she saw them them. ANBU. They were on high alert because of the Chūnin Exams. She remembered the last time Konoha had hosted it. She was on triple duty the whole time.

The blonde Kunoichi found an empty house near her position and transformed into her adult form. She took out her scroll and switched clothes. She had this routine down pact so that she did the switching in less than two minutes. Lastly, she took out her mask.

Her hair was a thing that was different to both her forms. Her adult form she had it high up, tied in a tight ponytail that ended at her waist. In her Genin form, however, she had pig tails—kind of like what Tsunade wore. She did always love Tsunade's hair.

Now that she was in her ANBU adult form, she held her mask. She hadn't been in this from for weeks. This form was a lie, but it felt good. In this form, she was so sure of herself. She knew her limits, what she could do, and (most importantly) what she couldn't do. Since she almost never was her in real, younger self, she didn't know its limits: what she could or couldn't do in it.

That was the problem with her other form. Soon, she wouldn't need her other **henged** self. Every chance she got, she had to train, try to test her body out. But now was not the time. She had to go get that report.

She put the mask on, she now was complete, and in total ANBU mode. She jumped from roof to roof not stopped by anyone, which surprised the one who was watching her.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Gaara saw her. She was caught. He had seen her change, but for some reason she didn't care. He was smart enough to know by the reactions of the ANBU running around the Village that they knew her and wouldn't touch her.

Of course, there was the option of her just masquerading as one, and not really one. But ANBU would know that she was a fake for they were the best-of-the-best. Wouldn't they?

Gaara then watched her move, so swiftly, so gracefully. Yes, she was used to this; her body was trained for this. She was indeed an ANBU. But why was she acting like a Genin? Why did she look like a Genin? Which was her real body?

He heard it again. That noise that shook him out of his thoughts, and she was heading straight for it.

The red head noticed that the first time, yet the ANBU didn't even hear it. They didn't go near it. They still didn't hear it now as Naruto ran toward it. He wondered what it was.

He was the human vessel for the Ichibi, the Demon Raccoon of the Sand. His senses were enhanced. Gaara had great hearing, which was why he could hear her before; his eyesight improved greatly at night as well in the day.

The bird had a scroll attached to its leg. Judging by the way Naruto stopped when she first heard it, she wasn't expecting it. Therefore, Gaara could conclude that it was report of some kind. If Gaara had to guess, he would say from a spy.

She feared no one. He saw that in her movements. She knew her power and how to use it. She was the perfect tool. She was someone who didn't _like_ herself. Gaara could more than empathize. She knew pain; he knew pain.

Her eyes told a story he knew oh so well, for it was his story. But one thing he knew was different for both of them. Gaara was a Jinchūriki, and as far as he knew she wasn't. She could be, but he had heard nothing of one in this Village.

Anything was possible; the male Jinchuriki should have known that.

Gaara remembered the words she sent to him on the Wind. That told him two things. She was a really an ANBU, for there were no Genin could be a Wind Master or a Wind Mistress. Even his sister, Temari, wasn't one. She would be one, one day, if she could survive long enough.

The second was that she was just like him even more. She could help him. He could help her. Together they could break free from who they were forced to become. They both were not satisfied with what they were or what they were becoming. They could change themselves, history, everything.

If what was on her mask told him who she was, then they could do more than break free.

He was taken out of his thoughts when she put the scroll inside of her coat. She made a motion with her hand and an ANBU was in front of her, kneeling on one knee before her.

_So, she is a high ranked ANBU. I wonder if my guess about her mask is right._

He was too far away to hear the words they were saying, but he saw that the other ANBU nodded and went off.

The still red head only had to wait a few minutes before that other ANBU was back. The ANBU gave her a folder. Naruto nodded and the other one left her. Naruto took out a scroll so fast and sealed that folder up before he could blink twice.

_She's fast. I wonder what else she can do._

After that thought she saw him, everything clicked for her. Naru was calm. She didn't betray herself to her emotions. The blonde's emotions were cut off. Without wasting a second, she did a few hand signals and the ANBU were gone.

Gaara wondered if she was sending them after him. It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone about her secret, but he knew that she didn't know that.

He knew about the alliance between Suna and Oto, but wasn't sure if she did. He wasn't sure about lots of things when it concerned her. This was something new to him. He was used to the two reactions, kill or leave alone. But this one…was totally different. He didn't want to kill her or leave her alone.

While Gaara was lost in his thoughts, she came toward him. But his body knew, or Shukaku did. And that shook him out of his thoughts.

"Where did they go?" Gaara asked the ANBU woman in front of him.

"The ANBU you mean?" the woman answered. Her voice was different than Naruto's. More mature, silky, sexy, deeper, but Gaara could hear some of Naruto's voice in there. "They went to patrol outside the Village, and some went to do missions I assigned them."

When Gaara thought about the differences between the two voices, his mind turned to Temari. He almost laughed to himself; the answer was easy.

"Is this the older you?" he asked as his eyes looked her up and down.

"Does it matter?" Kitsune quickly countered. Her voice like his, betrayed no emotion.

Gaara shrugged. "It's your secret, change yourself how you want to." He looked up at her. "But remember, these two bodies aren't the same. I wonder can you handle the younger one as easy."

Naruto wanted to hurt him. How could he spend less than ten minutes watching her and know so much about her? When it took her years and months to figure out the difference between the bodies? He was a great observer. That trait came with being alone a lot. That, plus having a trait for being quiet, so he really was like her.

"I can tell you're not going to tell anyone. You don't really care," Naru stated slowly, more for her benefit then his.

Gaara didn't feel like he needed to tell her she was right, when she knew she was. But he did have a question for her.

"Who sends you messages with a bird that gives off a call so low, only those who have really advance hearing can only hear?"

Kitsune took him in. He was a lot smarter then he let on. No doubt because he watched more then he exercised his mouth. It was a very good trait for a Ninja to have. And when he asked questions, there was no dodging, just straight and to the point.

"A spy, but already you know this. You're smart enough to figure out if an ANBU is sending messages to someone who isn't their Hokage, it has to be a spy,." she let him absorb that, before she went to the nitty gritty news. "It seems a Missing Ninja from this Village is indeed coming back. But he has allies."

Gaara just gave her a blank look. "Obviously you know who it is, why you are asking me?" he paused as he thought for a moment, as it dawned on him. "You don't know for sure, you're guessing at who is in the alliance."

Another statement that didn't need to be confirmed; it seemed that statements were really common during their conversations. Except the first one, that was to gather information.

"Do you want to know?" Gaara asked.

Kitsune really took him in this time. The gourd on his back no doubt was made of Sand, and had Sand for him to use at will filled in it. His eyes showed he never really slept; living off the energy the One Tailed Demon sealed inside of him gave him to live with. His outfit...she liked it. He was a mix of brown and dark blue; it almost looked like black in the night.

He had the bottom of his legs wrapped. He had a black shirt that had sleeves to his elbows, but toward the end, about a finger's length was fishnet. Of course, she didn't like the white scarf thing that hug from the middle of his waist and slashed across his chest.

It was his hair that caught her attention the most. Red. The color of blood. His eyes drew her attention as well. They were a light blue color, while her own were bright and darker in color, but he couldn't see them because of the mask.

He was just an inch taller than she was in her Genin and real form. She wondered if that inch made him weigh more than she did. But weight never matter to her. The enemy could be a thousand pounds, or ten, and still put up a good fight.

"Your eyes…" Gaara started, but was unsure how to continue.

Kitsune titled her head, showing she understood. Haku had told her the same thing. She had found three other people whose eyes were like hers. First, Sasuke, but that only went so far. Haku was second and he understood far more then both of them let on. And finally, Gaara, who understood it all, for they were vessels. Something she knew he didn't know about her. Itachi was something else entirely.

"Your eyes…" before she went on she stopped. The Wind had swept past them. She closed her eyes; she loved it when the Wind went for her. The pleasure of its touch felt good. That and how complete it made her feel.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a mark on Gaara's head. She sniffed, yep, just like she thought. Dried blood etched into his skin. That symbol was carved into his head.

"Your head…when did someone carve that into your head?" she asked softly.

Gaara wondered if he should continue to talk to her. They had already said too much and they both knew it. They had said too much from the beginning. And yet, here they felt compelled to say more.

"I was six when I carved that into my head," The red head teen waited for her to be disgusted with him, but he had forgotten who she was. He had forgotten the pain that they shared. The pain that brought them together; she would understand he knew it.

"I was betrayed by my caretaker. He tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"It was because I killed my mother, his twin." Gaara told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I killed mine as well if you're going to put it like that. But you don't see me tearing myself down because of it."

To be more then honest, she never really thought about her parents. She never really cared about them. And she wasn't going to start now. Even if it was her fault that her mother was weak and knew she was going to die when she started healing the other people in the hospital or when her father died to save his Village but condemned her.

Gaara was surprised, but didn't show it. So, they were alike even more. They were so much alike, the only thing that stood in the way was the being a vessel of a demon. He had more tact then to straight out an ask her.

"It was orders from my father. The Sand protected me, and he still died, blew himself up. Then I carved it into my head to always remember. I can only love myself; I can only trust myself and I can only rely on myself."

Naruto didn't say anything. She understood that just as well. She never carved 'love' into her forehead, but she did crave the Kitsune on herself when she grew bad, years ago.

"I craved a vixen on my back when I was eight," blue eyes and voice grew distant as she remembered. "My best friend, someone who I loved dearly and trusted, was ordered to do something that destroyed him and is still destroying him to this day. I craved it in my back to remember who I was. And yet…I don't want to be who I am. I have been killing myself slowly since I was six. Now, six years later I am almost dead."

Kitsune took a few deep breaths to dispel the images and memories that rose to her mind when she said those words. That night changed everything for her. That was when she started taking her duty too seriously. She always made sure everyone in her Team made it back alive and that she spared them as much as she could. And since Itachi, she never loved or trusted anyone that much.

The night when Gaara was six, and the night when Naruto was eight, was when they understood that they were alone and always would be. Anyone who cared, would always be taken away in the most painful way possible. They were tools, and tools were never happy, they only caused pain.

Kitsune sighed and leaned against the railing that was behind her. It didn't do to have pessimistic thoughts; she just threw them out. No doubt, they would return later. But at least for now, she didn't have to deal with them.

"The first exam is tomorrow, are you ready?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter, I will pass. I have to pass." Gaara replied calmly.

They both knew what was written inside those words. What was in between the lines?

Here she was, one of the greatest ANBU that had ever graced Konoha, and had found someone just like her. And she was going to have to kill him later. Just her luck, but at least she did have some luck. She didn't know it yet. She wasn't one hundred percent sure if her guess was correct. She just prayed it wasn't.

She looked to the crescent moon above them, feeling Gaara look as well. In two weeks the moon would be full. She couldn't wait. Gaara seemed to realize it at the same time she did.

They shared a look. They both wanted the moon.

Gaara had always seen the moon as something that was free. Kitsune and Naruto had always seen the rain as something that was free. They both wanted that with every fiber of their being: to be free.

~~Undercover Spy~~

"Is she here yet?" Sakura growled. "If she is late I am going to kick her—"

"My what? You're going to kick my what, Sakura? I do hope you don't think you can take me down." Naruto asked as she came into view.

This time she was her Genin outfit. The blonde had a—now—black shirt, the purple one ripped too much during the Land of Waves mission. Black pants, which she cut off toward the end. She mimicked Gaara with the bandages wrapped around the bottom part of her legs. Of course, it was because she had burned them this morning. She was trying out a new Fire Jutsu and someone had to come along. So, her arms got burned as well.

She had bandages wrapped around the full length of her arms, and she had a purple sash wrapped around her chest. It was a small one, but she wanted to stand out. She didn't tell anyone, but she had gloves in her pocket just in case she decided to really kick someone's butt with her fists. Naru knew that by the time the Second Exam ended (aka the Forest of Death part was over) they would be back inside her scroll. No doubt she would put them in there when they opened the two scrolls. Her hitai-ate was around her neck like always.

The gaze on her legs could be seen going down into her mini boots. Her hair was in the same style as before, the two pig tails like Tsunade.

She knew she was pretty, but she never let it go to her head. She grabbed Sakura and threw her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on girl. We have a Chūnin Exam to win." As they walked past Sasuke—who was leaning up against the wall in front of them—Naruto grabbed his hand, they were always in his pockets, and unhooked her arm that was around Sakura's neck and grabbed her left hand.

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke minded. They weren't used to Naruto touching them this much. It had taken Sakura weeks to get Naruto to let her touch her. Therefore, when Naruto did touch either of them, they didn't flinch away. They were scared of what it might do to her.

When they got close to the Academy Naruto let go of their hands and went and opened the door for them. It didn't take them long to go up one flight of stairs. When they saw everyone crowed around a door, Naruto was curious.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked her teammates.

"What do you mean what are they doing?" Sakura asked. "There trying to get into the Exam room…though why they want to get into that one, I have no idea."

Sasuke chuckled. "They all are idiots."

The guy in the green suit turned around and glared at them "I am not an idiot!"

Sasuke looked him up and down, taking in his spandex suit and his hair cut. "Dobe, what do you think?"

Naruto shrugged, she was leaning up against the wall now. "You mean for not knowing that this is the second floor? He and the rest of the people here are idiots. Except for," everyone nearby waited for her to tell them who weren't one. "The genius' trying to play mind games with them, great jobs Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb!"

The two guys blocked the door groaned. The right one sighed. "We told you, Naru-chan, we don't like those nicknames."

The one to the left chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment Naru-chan. We know how much it kills you to give one."

Naruto scoffed. She grabbed the wrists of her two teammates and walked off.

"Wait! Pink haired beauty!"

Naruto let go of Sakura's wrist and spun her around. She turned her body halfway to the right, but still held onto Sasuke's wrist. He didn't really care if she held onto it or not, but it felt warm. He was more interested what the green gaki wanted with his other teammate.

"Please, I love you, most beautiful beauty in the world! Please be my girlfriend?"

Sakura blinked. "You think I'm prettier then Naruto?" she tilted her head.

"Come on Sakura…we both know that is so not true." Naruto teased her. "And you're flat!"

Sakura and a few others who heard face faulted. Sasuke was used to his teammate's perverted talk. He had accidently overheard a conversation that Kakashi had with her over that stupid orange book. He was glad that Naruto was on the anti-orange book side. Nevertheless, he was also used to some comments that floated his way.

"And you aren't Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That is what bandages are for," Naruto informed him cheekily, but she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Sure, if you say so," Sasuke snorted.

"If you want to find out, I'd be happy to enlighten you, my little R-av-en." Naruto smirked and winked at him.

Sasuke fought off a blush and scowled at her.

Sakura—who was used to ignoring all the perverted talks her squad had—turned to the green spandex guy and looked uncertain. "She is prettier then I am."

The green idiot ferociously shook his head. "You are one hundred more times prettier."

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh. He was on a team with idiots. "Dobe, can we get going? Or do I have to drag you there?" the raven said as he raised his right arm, raising her left hand in the process.

While the green spandex bushy brows went crying in the corner because Sakura rejected him, Team Seven went to walk on but was stopped by the other male teammate of Busy Brows.

"You there, blue shirt. What's your name?"

Sasuke didn't even turn around, he continued to walk on. "I don't feel like telling someone my name before you give your own."

Naruto sighed really loudly. "The dude who so obviously wants to know his new spontaneous crush, Sasuke, is Neji Hyuuga; a year ago he was Rookie of the Year, just like you are now. The raven haired teammate of mine, Hyuuga, is Sasuke Uchiha. And the other girl is Tenten. Can we move on? If were late, I am kicking everyone's ass!" Naruto yelled that last sentence.

After her first sentence: Tenten looked outraged; Sakura looked shocked; Sasuke sighed for he was used to this; Neji was beyond outraged, but kept it hidden.

The two geniuses who held them up at that door gulped. "I think that is our clue to leave, Twiddle Dee."

"Your right, Twiddle Dumb." And with that they left.

~~Undercover Spy~~

"I swear, does no one believe me, when I tell them I will kick their asses?" Naruto groaned. "Fine Sasuke do your thing, someone get their ass handled to them, and we will go, okay?"

Bushy Brows—his name was Rock Lee—and Uchiha squared off. Unfortunately for her teammate, he was going to lose. He wasn't fast enough to beat Gai's student. Not yet, anyway, but that wouldn't for a long time.

Though, with his Sharingan, Sasuke learned the move Lee used against him. After the scene that scarred Squad Seven for life, they went toward the room where the first Exam would take place.

"If someone else stops us, I swear I will do my secret Taijutsu move on them. Hopefully, it will be a guy." Naruto grinned evilly.

Sasuke paled. He didn't like that look or her words, but when he put that last sentence together with the grin he knew what the move was. He just prayed she never used it on him.

"Yo."

Two seconds later Kakashi disappeared because of an injury to his groin.

They walked right into the room, and as soon as they stepped out of the doorway Ino jumped Sasuke. Naruto didn't care; she left it to Sakura to defend him. Naruto went to stand by Shika and lean up against the wall. The new group she was in consisted of Shika, Choji, and Shino. That group said nothing because they saw the look of intense concentration on her face. She was checking the other teams out.

Hinata was next to Kiba, who was laughing at the scene Ino and Sakura were making over Sasuke. Sasuke knew that Sakura's insane crush had dumb downed, but sadly there was still a little fan girl in her.

It didn't take her long to find Gaara. He gave her a slight nod, which she returned.

Naruto sighed as she watched a Leaf Ninja come up to the Genin telling them to be quiet. There it was. The subtle integration of going up to the Genin and getting to know them.

Naruto looked to see who it was and where he was standing. It was Kabuto, and he was standing near Sasuke. She remembered the scroll she got from her spy.

_The spy is someone who puppet sent to spy on snake. The spy helps the defected snake with medical things. It seems he also helps with the body jumping Jutsu. He takes care of everything the snake needs medically._

If she knew correctly, Kabuto was a medical Ninja, an orphan, who was trained by a special doctor Ninja. She had found her spy, but she was tossed out of her thoughts when she heard Sasuke speak.

"Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand, and Naruto Uzumaki."

_Damn, he fell into Kabuto's trap._

_**Save him then. You always like to save him.**_

_Shut up, I do not. I hate saving people; I hate weak people. I got that from you._

That shut the Kyūbi up.

Naruto didn't care about Rock Lee, but about Gaara she did.

"Sabaku no Gaara. He is a Genin of Village Hidden in the Sands. Damn, I don't have much on this guy. His skills are unknown and I have no idea how many D Rank missions he has completed. It says he has completed twelve C Rank and three B Rank missions. And," Kabuto gulped. "It says he has come back from missions without even a scratch on him. His teammates are Temari and Kankuro."

He took another card out for Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki…wow this is really weird. I have virtually no info on this girl. It says she has complete more than thirty D Rank missions and the rest are unknown. Though it says she just got back from an A Rank mission with her Genin Team, she is the Team Captain of Team Kakashi, Squad Seven. What the hell?" he paused as he looked at it carefully, then he put more charka into the card and it showed her stats off the chart. That and her missions included a good number of S and SS Rank missions as well as countless A Rank. That and the fact that she was the container of the Kyūbi, and he was about to tell them too, but Naruto struck.

She moved fast, but most of the Rookies caught her movements, she had to be careful of the power level she used and gave off. She kicked him into the wall and held a kunai against his neck. He tried to move closer to the wall.

"You know I could totally make fun of you for playing with cards, four eyes. It's like a girl's obsession with dolls when she is a child. Now, about me, I would keep it to yourself. If you don't want you cards to end up crispy." She whispered, making sure only he would hear her.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

"Why?" he gulped.

"You have no idea what you saw on that card, none of it makes sense."

"And?"

"You're not going to know. Or I will kill you. Got it?" she said. Her voice was strong as the steel running through it.

He nodded, and she gave him a smirk. "Good. Now have fun with your friends."

She jumped back quickly so that sound wave that the Sound Genin sent her way wouldn't hit her. It hit Kabuto instead. She twisted in the air and landed in a crouch on the floor at the feet of her fellow Rookies.

"Maybe you are troublesome after all," Shika said as he helped her to her feet.

She gave him a thankful look as she rose. If anyone saw that card it would have been Shika, from where he was leaning he could have seen it. But she knew she could trust him. The fragile friendship they made that day a few months ago was worth a lot.

"Whoa that was awesome Uzumaki!" Kiba said as he admired her. But she ignored him.

"You Sound should probably go sit back down. The Exam is about to start, and I am not sure the proctor will like seeing Sound _Genin _fight with _Konoha_ Ninja." Naruto smirked.

But no one could say anything else because said proctor came in.

"ALRIGHT YOU STUPID BABY FACE ASSHOLE'S, QUIET DOWN!" Ibiki yelled as he poofed into the room. Everyone turned to him. He looked at the ones in the back. He saw her. The one he never expected to see in a Genin Exam.

"What are you doing back there?" he asked. Knowing the Sound would think he was talking to them, but his eyes locked with Naruto's. He was clever at covering up his words.

She just gave her one of her fox grins. He had grown used to seeing the grin for years, and let after she made ANBU he had rarely seen it. He had seen her a couple times in the torture and interrogation room, but her mask was always on and she was in her older form. Now she was in her real form. But why was she here in the Chūnin Exams? Unless…she was undercover or something, though she could be here to help regulate it. But he knew it was the former.

"To take the Chūnin Exam of course, Biki-kun," Naruto replied, ignoring the Sound Genin that was trying to quietly go back to his seat. "Why else would be I here?" she tilted her head to the side.

Their code, she would explain later.

He shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. Even in a deadly S Ranked mission—for that could be the only one she would go on—she would be acting like it was nothing. He just hoped she would be okay.

"Now, children, it is time to begin the first test of the Chūnin Exams. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor."

That was when Naruto knew she was going to have to answer questions for her teammates.

Shika, the smart lazy genius that he was, put two and two together. Iruka said she was taught by already existing Ninja, and if she was taught by Ibiki, the ANBU head of the Torture and Interrogation Unit, she was powerful. He wondered who else taught her.

Naruto didn't pay any attention. She was going to pass this Exam anyway. If Ibiki was here, there were only two types of tests this could be. There was a Tenth Question, one was an instant pass, the other an instant fail.

She knew Ibiki, and she knew Hokage. This was the former of the tests. She had to pass, so they would help her in little ways. The fact that Ibiki was the proctor was a dead giveaway for that.

But the thing with Kabuto…something smelled off. How could he have taken it seven times and still fail? He was smart, she knew that; you had to be if you were a medical Ninja. And, if her guess was right, a spy for Orochimaru. For that, he had to be strong.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when they were told to sit. So, she found a sit, sat and began writing on her test her explanation for Ibiki.

_Little foxy wanted to play. So grandpa fox said yes, he told her to play with the other kids, but to be careful of the others. The others were mean; they would hurt her and the other kids. But the others are hidden, they are sneaky. So foxy had to be sneaky too! Soon foxy will catch the others, and go back to playing by herself._

She found it hilarious that some were actually caught. Both of her Twiddle's threw kunai at people. One sailed right past her head. On instinct, she grabbed it and threw it back at him. She glared at him.

"Twiddle Dumb….what did I tell you about throwing kunai at me?" Naruto asked.

He swallowed hard. "If we're not fighting, don't."

"Are we fighting?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Then don't throw any at me."

"But, it was for the guy beside you! I swear!"

Naruto sighed. "Then you should have said so. Next time, don't throw it in my face. I kind of get confused as to where the kunai is going when it's next to my head."

Before she knew it, it was the time for the tenth question. And just like she deduced, they passed. Of course, there were some who had questions, being the idiots that they were. Ibiki, after explaining took off his hat and showed them where he got tortured. She remembered that. She was so mad that she almost left the Village herself to hunt down that bastard. But Ibiki stopped her and reminded her of her duty.

As soon as he put the hat back on and said. "Congratulations you passed."

Naruto yawned really loudly. Everyone turned to her. "Ibiki, Ibiki, you spend so much time playing mind games that you find it hilarious to watch others react to how you played them. Many in this room couldn't see the manipulation. That is why there are too many people who passed. Do you really think our second proctor will like that? Twenty six Teams have passed; most would say that is too many."

Ibiki laughed, she always played too. He didn't have to wonder where her love for playing with people came from. She got it from him and Anko.

There was a crash then. The window broke and a big cloth ball was thrown through the window. Then someone was inside of it unrolling it while twisting, throwing kunai to hold the cloth up at the same time. Ibiki was out of sight.

"This isn't the time to celebrate. Alright you stupid maggots, I'm Anko Mitarashi. I will be your proctor for the Second Exam!" she said.

Naruto sighed again, bringing the new Ninja's attention to her. She loved Anko, from her attitude to her skimpy clothes, but after seeing her act out like this more than once, it became boring.

"Yo, what are you doing here?" Anko asked, but quickly corrected herself. "Oi, Ibiki! There are too many Genin. Your test was too easy this time."

Naruto nodded. "I agree. I didn't even answer one question, yet I passed."

Many of the Chūnin and Genin face faulted, Ibiki and Anko included. Naruto laughed at them.

Anko adjusted her short skirt. "Right, onto the Second Exam. Everyone meet me at Training Ground forty-four, the Forest of Death tomorrow morning. If you're late, you will fail. Nine o'clock maggots!"

_To be continued..._

Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Jutsu. User transforms into something or someone else. Naruto uses this to transform into her older self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon Says: **Okay, so here it is, a redo of chapter 4. I can't believe that it took me so long to do this!

**Pages: **25

**Words:** 10, 315

**Edited: **25 April 2013

**Published: **7 June 2009 (has it really been this long?)

**:::::NOTES:::::**

_Thinking of anybody_

**Kyūbi thinking**

_Naruto thinking_

**Chapter 4**

The Second Exam was in the Forest of Death. Oh, what luck! She could scout out the other teams this way. She could look for weaknesses and plots. Oh, how she loved the Forest. That was the only place Anko ever wanted to train her in. It helped that she knew all the plants and all that other stuff in there. The creatures, they knew her chakra signature by now, left her alone.

Naruto waited with her team by Gate Seven in silence (and preparing her plan of action in the forest), but Sakura had to open her mouth.

"Naruto, how did you know Ibiki-san and Anko-san?"

Naruto sighed as she turned around to face her teammate. She pushed backwards so she could lean against the fence. Usually the Chūnin would tell her to get off it, but it helped that the Chūnin knew her. They had sparred a few times.

"Anko and Ibiki raised me some of the time. They trained also trained me." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke or Sakura could reply to that, the Chūnin tore off the seal and opened the gate.

"Good luck Naru-chan!" he called to her back as she was already running into the Forest. She left her teammates behind for a few seconds so she could do the Jutsu without them seeing.

"**Katai Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

A solid **Bunshin** of herself appeared next to her. It had about Genin level charka and strength in it. That should be good enough for the Forest of Death.

She left the **Bunshin** to deal with her teammates as she ran deeper into the Forest. Wind was her ally; she was as fast as it was. She was as sharp as it was. She was Wind, and it was her.

She passed by the Leaf Genin Team with the little Hyuuga. She wasn't going to tell them they headed for the leeches. She found the other Genin Team with the other Hyuuga on it. She slowed down enough for him to glimpse her, but not see her. It had been so long since she didn't have eyes watching her. Plus, it would be funny to have stayed and watch the older male Hyuuga grow paranoid as she teased him.

She caught sight of the Grass Genin Team…something was wrong. Something was off. There was only two, and they were doing nothing. It was as if they were waiting. She listened and cursed. They were **Bunshins** henged as people.

They were **Kage Bunshin**, so if they saw something it would go back to the original once they were dead. So, that only left Execution Style.

She took out a scroll, and as soon as she unsealed one of her swords it took only two seconds before both were dead. Before they completely disappeared, they took the shape of the one who had summoned them.

Things were not going right, not at all. There were already imposters. Damn! She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch. It was a special one. It had certain peoples charka sealed inside, kind of like the **Hiraishin**_, _but instead of summoning the user, it sent the kunai to the person. It was a great way to send messages. And it only took her a few years to get the seals right too.

"**M****itsukeru no Jutsu**."

~~Undercover Spy~~

She sent it straight to Anko, who was eating some dango. But once the kunai came toward her, she stopped eating and grabbed it with her free hand.

She cursed when saw what kind of kunai it was. Ibiki had told her of the mission. Naruto was a spy put into the Chūnin Exams. And using the Jutsu that went along with this weapon would surely expose her. She quickly read the note attached to it.

_Grass Ninja imposters._

Anko cursed even more. It didn't help that someone needed her to go see something.

~~Undercover Spy~~

There was something special about her **Katai Bunshin**. The **Kage Bunshin** you had to wait till the disappeared to get there information. The **Katai Bunshin** was different. With a Jutsu she could see what was going on around it.

"**Miru: Katai Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

What she saw made her curse. Her **Bunshin** was getting attacked by a giant snake.

_Orochimaru is here!_

_**Well duh! I could have told you that. I smelt him out there when Anko did the licky thing to the kunai.**_

_You're no help, you giant red rabbit!_

_**You never asked, always preferring to do things by yourself.**_

_Not only did you teach me that, but I can't really trust anyone but me!_

Kyūbi didn't say anything, she was right. But it still hurt to hear that.

_**Take out all the Sand and Grass Teams out, but the one Shukaku is on, Kit.**_

_Hai_.

And she did just that. She killed whatever Grass that were left, there were only three in the beginning and Sand had a total of four teams sent altogether. It wasn't until after she took out the last Sand Team that she found herself where the last Sand Team was.

It didn't help that one of the Rookie Leaf Team were in the bushes so close to being killed. And as soon as she turned to walk away Gaara called out to her.

"I know you're there Uzumaki."

She sighed and dropped down from the tree. "You're not going to kill the Rookie Team in the bushes, are you?" she jerked her thumb toward the shy Hyuuga's team. Everyone there knew they were no match.

"Why?" Gaara asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged.

"How did you know about Gaara? Don't get me that shit about his eyes." Temari growled at her.

Before Naruto answered, she told the Rookie Team to leave. Only when they were out of hearing range did she look Temari directly in the eyes. "I had gotten some reports a couple of years ago about the Kazekage and his family."

They all stiffened at his name. "He had three kids; one was the container of Shukaku, One Tailed Raccoon Demon of the Sand."

Gaara thought for a moment. "Was that what was in the folder?"

"You saw a folder that far away?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Gaara nodded and she returned the nod. "Amazing, and I thought I had good sight in the dark."

With that said, Naruto was about to leave when Gaara asked one more question. One she didn't expect.

"Why does Shukaku stir when I am near you? Or when I think about you? It doesn't want your blood."

Naruto laughed. "Of call the things to ask me, that is what you ask? Not why I pretend to be a Genin? Not while I change bodies?"

She shook her head at her own words; they both knew those were rhetorical questions. She gave him a sad look.

"Fox calls to Raccoon. Shukaku calls to Kyuubi. Nine Tails calls to One Tail," the long blonde haired Kunoichi hesitatingly said.

Temari and Kankuro backed up a few steps.

Gaara's eyes widened. "Jinchūriki?"

Before Naruto could answer she fell, shock dropping her guard. "Oh shit! I knew it! That damn snake bastard," she muttered the last part.

She had to be this far away. She couldn't get to them in time. The **Katai** was gone, killed itself. Sakura and Sasuke were screwed. Orochimaru had them now.

Gaara gave her a worried look. He thought it was the demon.

She shook her head at him, knowing he what he was thinking. "My demon is sealed up to tight. After this is over, remind me to fix your seal so you can sleep," she ignored the hope rising like the sun during a sunrise in his eyes. "Orochimaru was after my teammate, and I knew it."

"Yet you left them," Kankuro stated. He wasn't accusing her; he just stated the obvious. She didn't have time, she knew, to be sarcastic about it.

Naruto agreed. "I found the other two Grass Ninja, **Bunshin**. I killed them quickly. Then I set off to kill off the rest of the Grass and…" she turned her head. She didn't want to see his eyes. "Sand Teams."

Temari took a big breath. "You killed them all? Are you going to kill us?"

"Shut up Temari, if she was, you would be dead by now." Gaara voice was cold again.

"I have to go. Sasuke needs me," Naruto said. "I will see you three at the Preliminaries."

She knew only one way to get to them in time. Sakura had a kunai in her pouch. Naruto told her never to use. It was one that the blonde's father had left behind for her.

She jumped back a few feet and started doing the hand signs.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu.**"

She was gone one second and reappeared next to Sakura the next, who was crying her eyes out. The pink haired ninja couldn't move. And Sasuke was fixing to give up the scroll. Probably thinking it was going to save their lives.

The sight of him giving up broke some barrier inside of her; flashes of Itachi and his words filled her mind.

"Stupid fool! Why are you giving up? Uchiha's never quit. Uchiha's never loose. If you give up you are not an Uchiha."Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Both the Grass Ninja and Sasuke looked down at her, wondering where she had come from. She knew that was what the Grass Ninja was thinking. But Sasuke, his face went pale. She knew she slipped. Itachi used to say that to Sasuke whenever he said something negative about himself.

Sasuke didn't know who the Grass Nin was; and she was going to play with him for hurting her teammates.

"Tell me Orochimaru," the Grass Nin looked surprised that this little girl knew who he really was. "Since when have you liked playing with little boys?"

"Since they have been interesting; I can play with little girls too," the Grass Nin laughed.

Naruto gave him a depraved fox grin. "Let's play then."

She was fast; she didn't want to show him everything she had yet. He was a Sannin. She had to be careful with him. She couldn't under or over estimate even a little. She grabbed Sasuke and slung him toward Sakura—who caught him thankfully.

She stared at the Snake Ninja; who had just shed his fake shell. It seemed that her **Bunshin** and the other two caused a little bit of damage to him after all. "Don't get me wrong, I love playing, but when did you like weaklings? You're supposed be a Sannin after all."

Orochimaru looked thoughtful. "You know so much about me, yet I don't even know you name."

Naruto grinned. "I am just a friend and student of the little snake."

His silted yellow eyes grew a little bit. "So that means that I have been teaching you through Anko-chan. So, in a way, I have taught you; interesting, let us see how you fight your teacher's teacher."

_Get him while he talks. Make yourself interesting, he won't attack._

Then she was behind him, slashing his back with a medium length kunai, while he was still talking. Before she let him recover, she kicked him with half of her strength into the tree in front of him. She followed that up with a head grab that pulled him back a few steps and slashed through the skin on his face. She jumped away after that.

Sakura and Sasuke were amazed at her skill, but they could tell that she was mad.

She opened her mouth, showed her sharpened canines and growled at him. "How dare you play with me?"

Orochimaru pulled off the Grass Ninja skin, like a snake shedding his skin. Then he looked like his real self. "I play because you play. You cannot tell me that was all you had. I could feel it in your kick. You held back. I saw it when you moved. You aren't used to that body. Has someone been using a different body?" He teased as he chuckled. "I guess, like teacher like student, after all."

Naruto then ignored her teammates. She wasn't going to show Orochimaru everything she had. She couldn't, he was right; she wasn't used to this body. She couldn't beat him; but she couldn't transform either. She didn't know how much he knew about Kitsune.

There was one thing she could use.

_He doesn't trust the truth. He will know when you're not lying, but he won't trust it. He when then underestimate you, making himself believe that your saying your weaker then you are._

She raised her head; she had both her teammates and Orochimaru in her sights. Sasuke was hurt, Sakura was hurt as well, but they would live. As long as they weren't marked. Anko had made her promise her, that if she ever saw someone marked to kill them. She was afraid she couldn't kill Sasuke.

That was a load of crap. She could kill Sasuke, she could kill Gaara. But would she?

"I do use another body, but not like you. I don't know this body, for years I was in another one. I was not using my full power either. But neither of us are, are we, Hebi-Sannin?" she asked in a soft voice. From the look on her teammate's faces they couldn't hear what she or Orochimaru were saying for the past few minutes.

Orochimaru smiled. "Ku, ku, ku, ku. You are a funny one. What is your name? You are strong; maybe I will mark you as well. As I mentioned earlier, like teacher like student; it seems like you are following in both of our paths."

Naruto knew he saw her flinch. The snake didn't know that she was a Seal Mistress; if he marked her she could remove it from her body with the Kyūbi'shelp. But it would take time, but she couldn't do it for anyone else.

"My name is…" Naruto didn't know which one to use. She couldn't give her own name, for it could be linked to her ANBU identity. "Akki Aku."

That got the Snake Sannin into another laughing sequence. "Ku, ku, ku, ku. Your parents were creative I see: naming their daughter an evil demon. I assume that they are dead; and you became a demon did you not? A demon Ninja," he corrected himself.

Naruto channeled Charka into her eyes. She loved this trick. They turned purple. She then launched a Taijutsu assault on her enemy. She was at a disadvantage due to the fact her enemy knew their own body and she didn't.

It lasted five minutes until he threw her into a few trees. It hurt, but she had been through worse before, far worse.

She picked herself up and started flying through hand seals. She would go up through B Rank. A student of a former ANBU, a current ANBU, and a Hokage would know at least B Rank Jutsu. Anything else, she would do her teachers a disservice.

"**Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu.**"

Naruto could have done that without the Jutsu, but she didn't want him to know that. As soon as the Wind overtook him, she flew through another set of seals, quickly combing both attacks.

"**Katon: ****Ryūka no Jutsu**_._"

She landed near Sakura and Sasuke, shielding them with her body. The fire was extremely intense. Sakura started to say good job on killing him, but Naruto didn't want to hear it. She still had to concentrate; the bastard wasn't dead yet.

She needed to get close to him. A Rasengan who finish him off, if done correctly, but how was she to tell him or anyone how she used it? Only one way left: she was going to use the Chidori. But she had to get him still for that. Of course, after shedding a shell he would be still, gloating.

_Let him do something. Let him hit you or dodge your attack. He will gloat. Attack him then._

"Ku, ku, ku, ku. Nice job combing a Wind and Fire Jutsu to make it bigger and more effective. I think I will mark you, but your attacks won't work on me. Not with my—"

"**Chidori."**

She had started doing the seals before he came out of his mouth. Anko told her he liked to put you in a false sense of security. He would take the hit and then come back all new and fresh, mocking you. She didn't activate the Jutsu until she moved behind him, then she stabbed him through the chest with it.

Her hand shot right through his back to the front of his body. Giving her two teammates a clear view of what she had done, that and the Jutsu.

But she couldn't move; her hand was stuck inside of him, trapped by his ribs. She could do nothing while his neck stretched and his face turned back toward her. She could do nothing as he bit her right shoulder putting his Curse Mark on it.

Before he threw her away toward her teammates he whispered in her ear, "If Sasuke doesn't work out, your body will do just fine."

She wouldn't let herself scream. She didn't scream when he bit her, nor when she was thrown, more like slammed, into the tree. Sakura tired to catch her, but she as holding Sasuke, so it didn't work out that well.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked weakly. She felt beyond weak.

Sasuke got up. He saw what Naruto did. She was powerful, yet that wasn't enough to defeat him. He remembered what Itachi said; he had to grow up and stop running away from everything just so he could come after his older brother. But, when Itachi was being his brother, he said if you gave up, you weren't an Uchiha. And damn it all, he was an Uchiha.

Uchiha protected what was theirs. Naruto and Sakura were _his_ teammates. He would protect them with his life. Kakashi and Itachi would if they were here.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Naruto groaned as she woke up. The last thing she remembered was playing chicken with the tree and losing. She also remembered Orochimaru—that freaking snake bastard— but he wasn't here, she didn't sense him. However, she sensed a lot of other people.

There were three Leaf Genin Teams, counting her own, and that stupid Sound Team. She knew now that Orochimaru was indeed the Kage of that Village. From the voices out there, the Leaf were losing.

_I have to help._

_**If you want them to live, of course you do. The Uchiha brat will wake up soon and probably kill them all for hurting the pink, but secret fan girl. **_

_Sakura's hurt? How long have I been out? What happened?_

_**Sasuke fought with Orochimaru and got bit too. You were running a fever, but I stopped it. I also stopped all the effects the Curse Seal are having on you. We have to wait till the Second Exam is over to remove it. Nevertheless, right now your friends need you. You don't want the Uchiha waking up to having to need that Curse Seal.**_

_No, I don't. I am going to kill those Sound Gennin._

_**Do it.**_

Naruto got up, instead of the aura of the Curse Seal surrounding her. It was the Wind. She walked out of the tree cave Sakura got them too. Everyone's eyes were on her. The Wind suddenly picked up around her. Her hair was flying all over the place.

"You could be quiet; it's hard for me to sleep in the first place. So when I actually do sleep, I don't want to be disturbed," Naruto said, her voice was as cold as ice.

She glared with eyes frozen over at the Sound Gennin. "You have pissed me off. I am already pissed with a certain Snake-bastard who thought it was a good idea to bite me. You are his lackeys, so I can kill you. Do you think he would like that message? His minions' bodies, I think that would be a good gift don't you?"

Dosu shook his head. He was scared. Her eyes were cold and calculating, like Orochimaru's. She could kill them, he knew, and he didn't want to die.

"I don't think he would," Dosu said. The other two were unable to talk, her killing intent overwhelming them.

Naruto took out a kunai and twirled in it her hand. "I think he would. Cut you up into little tiny pieces, " she said as looked at the weapon. "It's a little hard with a kunai, but it will do."

The Sound Genin swallowed hard. "Have you done it before?" the girl asked.

Naruto gave them a really evil smile. "Of course, it took a few hours, to get the right size and shape of the pieces, but we have a few days, do we not?"

Sakura didn't like this Naruto. This Naruto scared her. Hell, this Naruto scared everyone who was awake.

Naruto shook her head as she frowned at the kunai, a sudden thought stopping her from her intended torture. "Nope, it won't do."

"It won't?" Dosu asked. He was confused now, but really, really glad.

Naruto jerked her thumb toward Sakura and tilted her head toward the other Gennin. "Too many children, it would scar them for life. Maybe a few broken bones will do."

Then she was gone. Her kunai dropping into the ground, and she reappeared in front of the girl. She channeled charka into her hand and touched the girl's head. Ino was out, then Naruto broke her kneecaps. The girl's screams made her feel good.

She turned to Dosu. She wondered what he could live with broken. The arms were for the other guy. A jaw maybe?

"What should I break for you? None of you are walking away without something broken." She thought and thought. "I'm thinking a jaw. You don't need to talk do you?"

She walked toward Dosu, who stepped back, but not quick enough. Naruto got to him. She raised her hand to smack his jaw, but stopped when she heard Sasuke getting up, and she felt his chakra more.

_Damn Curse Seal._

"Uchiha," Naruto called. "Break those arms on the Sound guy will you? I have a jaw to break over here."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he stepped into the clearing. It didn't take long until he found the guy she was talking about as he started walking toward him. Even though he asked the question as if he wasn't going to do the deed without knowing why (and if it was worth it), the young Uchiha was going to do the damn thing anyway _just because Naru asked him to_.

He was surrounded by dark charka. His Curse Seal was spreading across his body.

"He hurt Sakura," Naruto replied.

After seeing how hurt Sakura was, Sasuke did what Naruto asked only a little quicker than he was going to. Naruto didn't break Dosu's jaw because she was watching Sasuke instead. She wouldn't do anything till he was done with the Curse Seal. She had to watch him because if he got out of control, she had to act fast.

But after dislocating the arms of that stupid fucker, it only egged him on. Naruto didn't like that.

Naruto turned her attention onto Sasuke; she walked toward him, leaving Dosu forgotten. "You were only supposed to mess with his arms, not kill him."

"I'm ripping them off," Sasuke answered, as he pulled on his opponent's arms harder.

Naruto was one-step away from Sasuke. "You're giving into to the Curse, and that makes you weak. Are you weak? Are Uchiha's weak?"

Sasuke froze. This was another thing Itachi taught him about Uchiha's.

"No, I am not weak. Uchiha's aren't weak," The youngest Uchiha growled thickly.

"Then why are hurting Sakura?" Naruto asked softly, all her rage and anger forgotten in a combination of Sasuke's charka aura and Sakura's innocence. When she set Sasuke on Zaku, she hadn't seen Sakura's face; hell, she wasn't even thinking of Sakura. The pink haired girl was scared of both of them.

The blonde knew what she was thinking. How did the teammates she loved so much become like this? Sakura knew Naruto as a kind, but strong girl. Not this heartless bitch who tortured her enemies. She didn't know Kitsune. Kitsune did whatever it took to get the job done. Naruto was ashamed to admit, but sometimes she liked torture. Other times it made her sick.

And seeing the look on Sakura's face had made her feel sick.

"Only the weak hurt those who care about them. You said Uchiha's weren't weak; then what are you doing?"

Sasuke saw the tears trailing down Sakura's face, and turned toward his other teammate. Naruto looked like she could fall apart at any moment. She looked so sad, so broken. Did he do something to make them feel this way?

Naruto read it off his face: her little Uchiha blamed himself for her current state. "Uchiha," she sighed. "It isn't your fault. It's mine. I am the one who was being weak. I told you to do that. I was angry at losing to that bastard. I shouldn't have taken it out on them. I shouldn't have made you help me."

"Take your team and go," She said with a strong voice as turned toward Dosu. "I do want your scroll though."

He nodded and tossed her his scroll as quick as he could. Good, he had a Heaven Scroll. Now they had both.

The way that Naruto looked made Sakura forget about what she had just seen. Sakura knew what was going on. It was that mark. That mark made them do bad things. It was the mark's fault.

Naruto held her hand out to Sakura. A touch, to know she was forgiven. Sakura knew what was happening. Naruto never did anything like this before. Naruto always did the touching. Naruto didn't wait for Sakura or Sasuke to touch her. Unless, they were helping her up or half carrying her or carrying her (Sasuke with the latter two), other than that Naruto started the touch.

Sakura gave Naruto a small smile. She reached her hand out and folded it into Naruto's, then let go. That was all that was needed. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "We need to get rest. Two battles so soon after each other aren't good. Sakura, you and Sasuke get out our camping stuff."

She turned to Rock Lee and saw his condition. After looking him over, from a few feet away, she turned to everyone. They came and saved Sakura and defended her and Sasuke's bodies. She owed them at least a healing.

"Is anyone hurt? Besides, Bushy Brows?" Naruto asked.

Shika shrugged. "Just a few cuts and bruises are about all."

Ino went over to Sakura and started talking about hair.

Naruto walked up to Shika. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. I'm sorry about what happened though." He knew what she was talking about. Not about dragging them into it, but for having him see it.

She was afraid that Shika was going to hate her, to toss her aside because of what she did. She went out of control.

Shika just shrugged. "Things happen. People come and put weird Curse Seals on you. People seal things inside of you. You just don't have good luck do you?"

Naruto stood still for a moment and then laughed, effectively drawing everyone's attention.

"I should have expected you, the lazy genius, to figure out my secrets. How much more do you know, I wonder?" Naruto chuckled. She dropped her hand.

"My dad talks a lot when I blackmail him, though I will admit besides what I told you, I don't know much more."

Naruto shook her head and walked toward Rock Lee. Shika went to gather his teammates so they could leave.

She knelt down next to him. Tenten didn't say a word, but Naruto knew she was wary of her.

"Bushy Brows?" Naruto called to him softly. She knew how to deal with people who just sustained a lot of damage. She had been training for a half a year in the hospital.

He looked up into her dull blue eyes. He wondered what happened to make them not shine like before.

"You're hurt badly, all because I couldn't beat a tree in a nice game of chicken," Naruto explained to him, with an annoyed look on her face.

Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shika all face faulted.

"What?" they all said as one.

Naruto rubbed the back of her head. "I was thrown toward a tree. I then preceded to try and play chicken with it. It didn't move... it seems that the green thing wasn't scared of me...so I kind of ran into it. Seeing as I was knocked out in the end, it is safe to say that I lost."

Many shook their heads; Shika just gave her a look of pity. "I'll just add that to your list of bad luck."

Naruto chuckled and then did some hand signs. Her hands began to glow green. She healed some of the deep cuts Rock Lee had got on his arms and legs. She healed the few on his chest. After a few minutes, he was fine.

She turned toward Sakura. "Come here, Cherry. I will heal you too."

Sakura shook her head. "Kitty you're hurt more, you and Raven, so either heal yourself and him or save your chakra."

Naruto just sighed as she stood up and took a step toward Neji, but seeing as her body wouldn't hold her up, she swirled a little. The blonde Jinchūriki laughed. "It seems I used too much chakra, heehee."

Sakura hit her upside the head. "That isn't anything to laugh about."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, pretty much used to his team.

Naruto looked up at Neji. "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you." Naru said as she titled her head a bit, to show him respect (as Shinobi of the head Clans do). "You have things to do, so no sense in hanging around here."

~~Undercover Spy~~

"It's been two days since the attack. We only have one more day left. We better hurry." Naruto informed her team.

Sasuke nodded. "We're not that far from the Tower either. How did you get maps of this place?"

Naruto smirked. "Anko only wanted to train in here with me. One of my assignments was to make a map. It took me a few months to complete."

Sakura looked at the map again and noticed something new. "Hey, what's this?"

Naruto leaned over and could have hit herself.

"I forgot about that. It's a tunnel. Only Ninja from this Village know about it. It's what Anko will use when she tries to find the stragglers. It leads straight into the Tower. We can avoid all other Ninja that way."

And so the three Genin on Team Seven took that route. That got them inside without further trouble (thus avoiding any traps near the Tower as well as certain spies). Iruka showed up and explained some stuff to them. Naruto didn't care. She was past the Rank of Chūnin so why should she care about it? This whole test was for show.

They rested till the end of the test. They all needed it.

~~Undercover Spy~~

By the time the preliminaries were going on, Naruto had lost some of her outfit. Sakura had used the sash that was tied across her chest as a water rag for Sasuke's forehead. Her bandages were off. Sakura had taken them off to soak up blood that leaked off her two teammates. When Sakura tried to apologize, Naruto waved her off. She didn't care; the burns that she had wanted to cover had healed by then.

Kabuto quit and she knew why. He had to be free to be a spy, plus there was something about his past that kept trying to get at her. She knew something was there, but she couldn't figure it out. She needed that file.

But she couldn't get to it now. It seemed no one knew about the Curse Mark on her, but everyone knew about Sasuke's. For that she was glad. Anko would be so upset when she saw it. If only Anko wasn't going to watch the fights. She would be okay.

Even thought Anko knew Naruto could get rid of it on herself, it would still upset her; and she would let her emotions rule her. She just prayed she didn't see it.

The sickly proctor for the Third Exam, she didn't care who he was, called out the first match.

**Naruto VS Misumi.**

Naruto groaned out loud. Sasuke just laughed at her as he passed her up the stairs. But she caught him.

"Kakashi is going to seal that Curse Seal right after you battle. Better hope it's soon, or he is going to make you forfeit." Naruto whispered to him before she let him go.

Sasuke gave her a nod and went up the stairs with the rest of his team.

Naruto turned to her enemy.

"You can't win against me. You look like you're going to collapse." Mitsumi said as he shifted into his fighting positions. Naruto just stood there.

The battle against Orochimaru proved that she was a hindrance in this body. During that month they got to train before the Third Exam, Naruto was going to have to kick up her training.

"I may look like it, but it doesn't mean that I will." Naruto replied shortly.

"Begin!"

The two just stared at each other. They knew how to play the game. Naruto moved to her right, he moved to his right. They circled each other before she disappeared. She was using Chūnin speed now. She didn't want to mess around. The mission, and it's completion was everything; if she had to go above Chūnin, she would.

That Curse Seal was taking a lot of her power. She was doing her best to keep it dormant. But the more she strained her body, the harder it was.

She was mad at herself. She was a fucking ANBU, the-best-of-the-best. How did she get so low? How could she be so weak? First, it was her period. Then it was because she had found she was useless in this body. Now the Curse Seal was draining her strength. She was at a disadvantage. But she would win. It was her mission to win. Naru rarely failed her missions, not since she first started; she wasn't going to start now.

She moved fast and appeared behind him. She swung her leg and kicked him in the head. She had been watching for his body to dislocate and it seemed his arm was the only thing that did. But she was ready for it, she dodged. She jumped back a few feet, out of his range.

"I know all about how you can dislocate the bones in your body." Naruto stated.

She had to win this, but it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. She really was beyond handicapped. But that just made her stronger. She would win this, and then she will prepare her body, get used to it for a month and then go to the Third Exam.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Gaara could see something was off with her, but he couldn't tell what. He knew that using that body was hard, but it couldn't be _that_ hard. How much trouble did she meet in the Forest? Who could have hurt her that much, and were they still alive?

That was when he remembered about Orochimaru. She had to have used too much power fighting him. He knew she didn't want anyone to know about who she really was, so she hid it. No doubt she fought that fight not at full strength.

That wasn't fair to her, but he knew life wasn't fair. She didn't know the limits of her body, and yet she had to hold back. Even though she was at a disadvantage, she would win this fight.

~~Undercover Spy~~

It was easy to dodge him while using her Chūnin level speed, but she wasn't sure she could keep it up. She was already breathing heavily. She wanted to just grab her neck and squeeze it, just to make it stop aching but Anko was watching.

_Damn, why couldn't I go last? Anko would have gotten bored by then._

_**That Nara kid was right, your luck sucks.**_

_Shut up._

Even though she was completely used to talking with Kyūbi while fighting and doing missions, her body now wasn't able to do that with the extra load of warding off the Curse Seal.

She panicked, she saw his arm coming and she couldn't stop it from hitting her right shoulder. As a reward, she kneed him in the balls. He grimaced as he pulled back. Too bad he had already slashed her shoulder. The shoulder part of her shirt was ripped. The Curse Mark could be seen, as well as the fish net under her shirt. When Mitsumi slashed her shoulder, he had slid his hand down. The kunai he was using and his nails sliced through her shirt above her right breast. There was blood coming off the top of her right breast. The fish net was still covering it, but the black shirt that was over the top of it was gone.

Everyone watching the fight heard Anko's piercing scream. "How could you be so weak?!"

Anko was in utter agony. She had told Naruto over and over that if the chance ever came up she should never get the Curse Mark. Naruto told her that she would fight till she died before she got it. She would die first. Naruto wasn't dead.

Naruto's head hung low as she heard and took in Anko's words. Yes, she was weak. She had always prided herself on being strong, strong enough to protect her comrades. But this time, she was weak.

Mitsumi took this chance to attack Naruto. Naruto heard Sakura scream. Instead of Naruto moving, her body took over. Her eyes had become a dull blue, worse than before when she had wanted to kill the Sound Ninjas.

She felt dead. She was supposed to dead. She had promised Anko she would die before she got that mark. And she wasn't dead. She was alive. She barely fought off Orochimaru. She had failed Anko, the only sister she had ever had.

"I am sorry that I am not dead Anko-sensei," Naruto said loud enough for Anko to hear her as well as everyone else, yet the latter was confused. Gaara and his siblings did not like herself deprecating words, and neither did her team, and a few others.

Mitsumi of course, always ignored the words of his enemies when he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was going to win. So her little statement went unheard, but he was amazed, she was out of it, yet her body was still moving on it's on. He jumped back toward the judge.

"Is that legal? She seems to be out of it." The male Leaf Genin asked.

That was when Sasuke deiced to yell at Naruto. Mainly it was to stop the proctor from saying anything until he had the chance to get to her. "Wake up! We did not come all this way, just for you to space out just because someone called you weak. You asked me not too long ago, was I weak. I will ask you the same question. Are you weak? Naruto Uzumaki, are you weak?"

_That just kills my, 'my name is Akki Aku,' thing you know._

_**The snake bastard that marked you is with the Sound Ninjas. Can I kill him?**_

Naruto shook her head at Kyūbi. _He will die later. If I don't kill him during the Chūnin Exams, Sasuke will._

Naruto reached behind her and took a scroll out of her pocket. It held her fighting weapons. She grabbed the end of it and unrolled it. She looked at the different seals she made. She had to find the right one or she would so expose herself. Just by doing this, she had exposed herself a little.

_Ah, there it is._

She bit her thumb and slid it across the seal she found. A poof later her gloves had come out. She rolled the scroll up and put it away. Then she started to put her gloves on, one by one, slowly as she talked to her opponent.

"I usually don't like to beat my opponent to death, but since you just ripped this shirt I think I will," the blonde Jinchūriki said as finished putting the first glove on. She started on the second one. "This was my only shirt like this. They don't even make these you know. I had to make this. Anko-chan wouldn't let me buy shirts during my training."

Everyone ignored the idiot who asked if it was legal for her to be in an Exam run by her mentors.

Once both gloves were on, she slide her right foot back in a half of a circle. She bent her knees as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

She gave Mitsumi a neutral look. "Let's get started."

She didn't give him time to react she launched herself at him. He didn't even know what hit him. Naruto had changed. She had shut everything off. Emotions led to the Curse Seal, they fed it. If she didn't have any, it wouldn't work.

Her emotions led her to realize that she was tired. They led her to think she couldn't do anything, that she was weak, and that she couldn't control her body. But if she was like she was as an ANBU, she could do anything.

She kicked and punched to snap and break bones, but he didn't have any. If her attacks had landed then the pain would hurt badly and some of his bones would be sticking out. He barely had enough time to change his body parts to correspond with the ones she was attacking.

_Feint then._

She moved to attack his arms, but instead went straight for the kneecaps. She broke both of them from behind. He couldn't change them now. She quickly jumped and slammed her feet on his ankles, breaking them as well.

Before he fell, she grabbed both of his arms, at his elbows, and crushed them. Then she watched him falling, he was in shock. In less than five seconds, she had taken out his legs and his arms. By the volume and depth of the screams she heard, she knew that the pain was getting to him.

She quickly used her fingers and pushed two pressure points in his neck. He completely collapsed to the floor. Her opponent didn't move. Naruto just stared down at him for a second before walking off. On her way to the stairs she took out the scroll and sealed her gloves back inside.

The proctor told her to stop, after he recovered from his shock. "What did you do to him? Did you kill him?"

Naruto didn't stop. She kept on moving. "You're a Jōnin correct?" he nodded. "You're an embarrassment to our Village. Anyone above Genin should know about pressure points. And no, I didn't kill him. If I wanted to kill the asshole, he would have been dead as soon as the match started."

She walked casually up the stairs. She had turned everything off. She didn't feel burdened now. Usually, it took a night of sitting with Gaara on the rooftops to calm her and make her forget that her Village rested on her shoulders. Or any of the responsibilities that she had.

She passed by her fellow Jinchuriki. He gave her a nod; Kankuro gave her a shaky grin. It seemed he remembered what happened before the Chūnin Exams started, she had reworded it of course, but it reminded him of what she had said to him.

Temari gave her a smile, and as Naruto passed she whispered. "Good job girl."

"Thanks, you're going to win as well," Naruto whispered back before she completely passed the female Sand sibling.

It seemed by calming down and becoming friends with their younger brother, the older Sand Siblings accepted her. A thought entered her head that maybe they feared her, the girl who changed their brother in less than five minutes of interacting with him.

Naruto walked to where her team was. Kakashi gave her Curse Seal one look and he knew what he had to do. He had to seal two of his students up.

"Come on, Kitty, we need to get that taken care of," the silver haired Jōnin said, expecting no trouble from her.

The blonde girl sighed as she informed her 'sensei' of what was going to happen. "You will not do anything to it. I will take care of it later." She paused as she looked at the board. "Get ready to do Sasuke's though, after his fight is over."

Kakashi turned around. It was Sasuke's turn, and the boy had jump the gun and was already in the arena. The Uchiha was fighting with Choji.

Ino, who was further down, didn't know who to cheer for: her crush or her teammate. But lucky for her, she didn't have to question herself long. Two minutes in, Sasuke won.

Kakashi then went off to seal Sasuke's Curse Mark.

The next match turned out to be Hinata and Temari. After a minute of hearing Kiba telling Hinata she would win, both her and Neji to him to shut up.

"Why?" the Dog Ninja asked, his eyes narrowing at the other Leaf Genin. "You think she is weak? Hinata is not like she was back in the academy."

"No matter how much you encourage her, Hinata is going to lose." Naruto said. "It may be sad, but it is true. Hinata doesn't have any confidence to beat Temari. Temari is an experienced fighter. She knows she has two options: close or long ranged combat. Obviously, since Hinata is a Hyuuga, so close combat is out. So it's the latter choice her. Temari isn't going to let the Leaf Genin near her; plus she is better with long range attacks. So all in all, Hinata will lose this fight."

Neji gave Naruto a look that told her he now respected her. She rolled her eyes at that. "Even if it was between Hinata and anyone else here, she would have lost…well maybe not against Ino or Sakura. Tenten, I don't know. She trains with you, Hyuuga boy, so she knows how to fight a Hyuuga."

Neji shook his head. "Hinata-sama would have lost against Tenten."

Within five minutes, the match was over. Temari won.

The next match was **Shino VS Kin**.

"Which one will win?" Neji asked Naruto, wanting to know what she thought. Neji was curious if her instincts were a fluke or not.

Naruto went over the information that she had read about them in her files. "With Shino, her Genjutsu won't work very well on him, his bugs will help him. Now wake me when it's over and tell me I was right."

They woke her in nine minutes. Shino won just like she said.

Kankuro and Yoroi were up next.

Neji tired to guess this one. "Sand against Leaf, the Sand is stronger."

Naruto rolled her eyes at him again. "Of course the Sand Nin is stronger. You suck at guessing Neji."

Sakura was tired of being left out. "I want to guess the next one."

Kankuro won after a record two minutes. Yoroi didn't stand a chance.

The proctor called for an intermission. They had ten minutes before they had to come back. Naruto, the Sand, and the Sound Ninja didn't move. The rest did.

After everyone was gone, Gaara walked over to Naruto, who was sitting up against the wall. He sat down next to her on her right.

"Are you done faking?" he asked.

She didn't even bat an eyelash. "It gets them off of me. What can I say?"

Gaara chuckled, and then he stopped. He looked over at the shoulder next to his left one. "What is that mark on you? Is it what you said Sasuke was going to get?"

Naruto opened her eyes then. "Sasuke got a Curse Mark and so do I. But unlike him, I can get rid of mine."

"What do you have to do?" he asked curiously.

She closed her eyes again. "With Kyūbi's help," she whispered to him and him only.

The red head nodded; he understood why the Uchiha couldn't get rid of it. He turned away from her when he heard metal. Temari was hitting the railing. He knew that the ten minutes were almost up. Before he got up, he placed his hand on her left for a second and then he stood and walked over to his brother and sister.

When the others came back, it was time for Sakura to fight with Ino. Sakura told Naruto she betted on herself.

Naruto didn't say anything, but even though Sakura improved over the last few months, she wasn't ready to go on into the Chūnin Exams.

After Sakura was down in the arena, she muttered "Poor Sakura, got this far and she isn't going to advance."

Kakashi just told her to watch and see before she predicted that.

It got down the part where Ino invaded Sakura's mind. Now, Naruto knew she was supposed to say something or Ino would go on. In Naruto's opinion, neither should do that so she said something. Well, she was bored and hadn't made a joke about Zabuza in a while.

"Sa-ku-ra, you don't want to be like old Zaby baby and have to compensate later on in life for something you don't have! If you fail here, what was all that you did up until now for?"

~~Undercover Spy~~

Somewhere not far, but not near, Zabuza sneezed.

"Someone is talking about you Zabuza-sama." Haku said quietly. "I wonder if their saying something nice or mean..."

Zabuza froze. "I bet it's someone trying to track us. I bet their cussing up a storm because they can't find us. Hurry, let's move Haku!"

Haku nodded, but inside he was laughing; he knew who was talking about his master. It was Naruto, probably making fun of him again. But he would never tell Zabuza that.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, he decided to tell his master…just not now.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Sakura threw Ino out of her mind and turned on Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I AM GOING TO COMPENSATE FOR SOMETHING? DO I LOOK LIKE A MAN THAT HAS A SMALL DICK?"

Naruto didn't seem impressed. "You have a match to fight Cherry, and keep your perverted comments to yourself. I do believe that there are children present," The blonde then pointed to Kiba and Kakashi; the latter just looked offended with a puppy dog look.

Gai inched closer to Kakashi. "What is your youthful student talking about?" he whispered.

Kakashi almost laughed when he remembered; it made him forget Naru's little insult a few seconds ago.

"A couple of weeks ago we went on a C Rank mission turned A Rank, it was because Zabuza. When Naruto saw his sword—it was really big, you know Seven Swordsman of the Mist—she asked him if he was compensating for something."

Neji snorted. Naruto glared. "It was funny at the time, thank you very much."

Then she looked down at the fight. "Told you Sakura wasn't going to win, it's a draw."

Kakashi and Asuma went down there got their Genin and brought them back up.

The next fight was Neji and Tenten. Before the two got down there, Naruto sighed really loudly. "Na, na Kakashi, I'm really bored."

Gai chuckled. "You won't be for this fight. Two of my students will be showing their Power of Youth!"

Before he and Rock Lee could have went on about that and end up doing something that would scar even the most deadly of Ninja, Kakashi and Naruto shared a look. Two seconds later, both were out.

"Thanks Scarecrow. I wasn't sure I could survive even a second of that."

"Me either Kitty," Kakashi told her.

"Neji will win." Naruto said to no one at all. Four minutes later, Neji was coming back up the stairs and Tenten was heading off on a stretcher.

Next were Shika and Zaku.

Shika impressively used his genius skills to back Zaku in the corner. Zaku didn't have much chakra left from the fight between him and the Leaf Genin before. Plus, his arms still hurt like hell. It didn't take long for Shika to corner him, literately. Zaku was unaware the whole time Shika was 'running' from him, that he was leading him somewhere he couldn't do much damage.

When Zaku thought Shika was in the corner and used his air pressure shooting hands, Shika jumped over him in the middle of the attack and kicked him in the back. His head knocked pretty hard against the hard, concrete wall.

Shika started his signature Jutsu, just in case, but it seemed he had knocked him out.

Gaara was finally up, and he was fighting Rock Lee. Those two had been awake for a few minutes. Before Lee jumped off, Naruto gave him a warning. "Don't push Gaara too far. You will lose then."

Of course, she didn't tell him he was going to lose anyway. She told Gai though and they almost had to knock him back out.

Rock Lee was fast, she would give him that, but being fast wasn't going to get him this win. After five minutes, she grew mad.

"This match is so damn boring! Gaara is going to win. Bushy Brows can't get passed his Sand at this speed."

Her and her big mouth. Gai then gave Lee permission to take off the weights. That made her blink a few times. Gaara glared at her for opening her mouth.

She had forgotten about weights. She forgot about the weights she currently wore. Ever since she started training, Anko and Ibiki had made her use weights. Her shoes weighed about ten or twenty pounds. Her hitai-ate was twenty even, and all those scrolls she had on her, in a few invisible sealed pouches, weight maybe five pounds. But her big weights were the fish net shirt. All her fish net shirts, the ones that covered her arms, and the ones that covered her legs were lined up with chakra. She had put a seal into every one of them. The weight would change every time she had mastered the current weight.

Rock Lee's leg weights were heavy, and it made him a lot faster. He even landed a few punches on Gaara and did his Lotus move. But he wasn't through. What Lee did next made Naruto turn on Gai.

She turned around and punched him in the face. Gaara and Lee were too busy fighting to see what she had done to Gai.

Kakashi told her she was out of line.

Naruto growled at Gai as she glared up a storm. "How could you teach him _that? _I can see he already unlocked a few Gates already. He could have died, and he could still die now! And do you know whose fault it will be?"

Gai didn't move.

"It will be your fault. You would have killed your favorite student," Naruto hissed. "He could very well be maimed by the Sand, and opening the Gates do not help. If he can't be a Ninja then it will, again, be your fault. Can you live with that?"

No one around Naruto knew what he was talking about, until Rock Lee opened two Gates right about each other.

He opened the Gate of Life and the Gate of Pain.

Naruto wanted to kill Gai. But it seemed her words had sunk in just a little too late. He saw what it did his favorite pupil. What it could do to him.

Lee's Gates didn't last long. Gaara took him down with his Sand. But Lee's final move was to use the Lotus again, he really got Gaara. Gaara had used his Sand as a way to cushion the blow since it couldn't protect him in the air against Lee's fast moves.

It only took seconds before Gaara could move again. He sent his Sand forward; it grabbed one of Lee's legs and crushed it. Lee cried out, but before the Sand could spread further Gai stepped in, once he did Naruto jumped down next to Gaara.

"You won, let him go," Naruto requested of him softly, as she watched Lee stand up again.

The stupid boy had trained himself so hard, that his body started fighting instinctively.

Gaara was calmed by her presence, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know why Gai stepped in. "Why do you protect him?"

Gai didn't wait before he replied. "He is my precious student."

Gai picked Lee up and took him off toward the medical Ninjas that were helping the other Gennin.

Naruto understood why what just occurred confused Gaara. He had no one in his life to want to stand up for him like that. No one who would protect him. She trusted no one, she may have acted like she trusted her fellow ANBU, but she didn't. She didn't trust Anko or Ibiki. Okay that last was a lie, she did trust those two, but to a certain extent. There was no one that she truly trusted. Anko was like her sister, and Ibiki was like her brother. And it hurt Naruto a lot to hear Anko calling her weak like that. It had been a while she called her weak. But that was when she was weak.

Naruto sighed; life was too harsh for them. She disappeared just like Gaara did, but they ended up in two separate places: she with her team, and he with his. They might understand each other a hell of a lot better than anyone else might, but that didn't mean they were exactly the same.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" Kakashi replied. He was wary of what she would say.

"I'm going to take care of my problem. I'll just ask the Hokage what number I get later."

This time she used a Jutsu to completely disappear and reappear somewhere else. She was outside the hospital. She got checked out, healed, and given a charka potion that gave her back her chakra. When she left, she was as good as new. She had about ten minutes before the Second Exam fights were over. Dosu against Kiba, the former would win. He would use his sound against Kiba's sensitive ears and he would be out, him and the dog.

But now she was looking for someone. She had felt the charka enter the Village just before those fights began.

And she knew where to find him. And she did. She was so glad that he was still predicable. She caught him peeping at the bath houses.

"You know," she started, making him freeze. "What would baa-chan think if she knew you were sneaking peeps still? What if I told her that you were teaching an innocent girl your perverted ways?"

The old white haired man looked left and right for a way to run. Naruto waved her finger back and forth with a few tsks in between.

"Now, now Ero-Sennin, I thought we when over this. You can't run from me."

Jiraiya the Toad Sage turned around ever slowly. "Hello, Naru-chan, isn't—" he held his hands up trying to placate her, but he stopped when he saw her right shoulder. "So he is here then."

She was thankful that out of all the grownups she did trust and the one who knew about what was on her shoulder, he took it in without going insane.

"We need to get that off you, quick," was all he said.

Naruto agreed. "After that, I need to train. It seems using an older body for years doesn't help me use this one."

The old man chuckled. "We will get that done too. One day to prepare and get that seal off, and the rest of the month to train you. Now tell me, little Naru, how do you like Toads?"

She knew what he was talking about. She shook her head at him while they walked. "That has to wait. I was planning on doing that in a few years, if you don't mind. Just wait till after all this is done. While we prepare the seal to take this one off, I will tell you about my newest mission. I call it, 'Genin Mission,' A Rank, but it just turned S Rank because Orochimaru put a Curse Mark on both Sasuke and me. He thought my name was Akki, till Sasuke blurted it out during my match at the preliminaries."

"So tell me from start to finish about this, 'Genin Mission,' and leave nothing out."

"Well it was normal as it can get with a moody Uchiha, fan girl, and Kakashi on my team. We had a C Rank go A Rank mission two, maybe three, weeks ago. It was two days before the Chūnin Exam started, that we got back. It was a mission to escort the bridge builder to the Land of Waves. Until the Demon Brothers came..."

_To be continued…_

**Henge** **no Jutsu:** Transformation Jutsu. User transforms into something or someone else. Naruto uses this to transform into her older self.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Shadow Clone. It unlike the regular clone, it can fight and take hits, but once it gets hit once, it disappears.

**Katai Bunshin no Jutsu: **Solid Clone. This Clone is like the Kage Bunshin in the effect that it is solid, but this clone can actually take hits depending on how much chakra is put into it.

**M****itsukeru no Jutsu**: Locate Jutsu, used with a special kunai. The user has someone's chakra sealed into the special kunai and then uses the Jutsu to send it to them.

**Miru: Katai Bunshin no Jutsu: **To view to or to see what's going on around the Katai Bunshin.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu: **Lightening Rod.It's the Jutsu the Fourth Hokage used. It summons the ninja to a specific kunai or it summons a person to the kunai. If the user places a seal on a person the Jutsu can be used to summon the user to that person.

**Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu: **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. The user shots a huge blast of Wind toward the enemy.

**Katon: ****Ryūka no Jutsu: **Fire Release: Dragon Fire. The user breathes a stream of Flame toward the enemy. Paired with a Wind Jutsu or Wind at all, creates an even bigger burst of Flame hitting the enemy.

**Chidori: **Kakashi's signature Jutsu, it's a lightening attack; user literally holds it in their hand. User does have to run in a straight line though. But if moved behind—like Naruto did—the enemy before the Jutsu is completed, then one does not have to run.

Akki Aku: Demon Evil

Bunshin: Clone


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon Says: **Okay, so here it is, a redo of chapter 5. I am truly sorry for not sticking to my dates. After finals, the last book of Eragon's tale took over my life. That and Fringe. Today, I just took it back!

**Pages: **32

**Words:** 12, 902

**Edited: **12 May 2013

**Published: **7 June 2009 (has it really been this long?)

**:::::NOTES:::::**

_Thinking of anybody_

**Kyūbi thinking**

_Naruto thinking_

**~Undercover Spy~**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, sealing the damn Curse Seal wasn't that hard. So why can't you do it for Anko or the Uchiha brat? I don't see the problem." Jiraiya told her as they walked toward the clearing where they were going to train.

This was why she loved Jiraiya more than all the other adults in her life. Even Anko or Ibiki. Jiraiya never treated her like a kid. He took in her adult like abilities and opinions and never underestimated her, unless they were playing around.

The old man knew how it felt to be treated like you were a kid when you had more power than most adults. Therefore, he didn't treat her like a child, nor did he go into panic mode when he saw the Curse Mark on her neck. Unlike Anko, who couldn't remember for a moment that she could remove it.

"Because it takes a lot of charka, not only that but I don't know how to remove it from someone else. All I can think of doing was killing the snake, but that just doesn't seem like it will work you know? Plus, I think it has to do with your mind combined with charka and fighting of some kind. I can do it because the Kyuubi gives me demonic charka and can push out all traces of it through a seal we made."

Jiraiya nodded, that part he understood, but he wanted to help the others that got the Curse Mark from that snake bastard.

Naruto put a hand on his arm. "It's okay; I can promise you that Sasuke will get it off one day. And that same day Orochimaru will die."

"But what about the mini Uchiha? Clearly, Orochimaru wants him for a body. He doesn't know what you do. The brat is an avenger, is he not? He will go with the snake for more power. And loose his body in the process."

Naruto knew her teacher, her father figure, was right. She had spent enough time with Jiraiya to know that he knew more than her when it came to the other Sannin. And just like her, when they guessed, it almost always came true.

Jiraiya had come back to the Village just after she started training to become a Ninja. He had come to give talk to the old Hokage about what he had found on Orochimaru, but instead he found out about Naruto. After just a few months training with Ibiki and Anko, she was already on Chūnin level.

She knew who he was, and he knew who she was. She looked just like Minato; expect she was in fact a girl. He told her that she was more like Minato then her mother. Except the fact that she was a tomboyish girl, but she was quiet, and didn't have an outgoing personality.

He used to tell her stories about them, but he knew she never really cared. She was practical. Her parents were dead, why should they matter? Of course, they matter when she did their Jutsu. She liked the **Hiraishin**, but Naruto loved the **Rasengan** the best. She would have gotten to making it her own, but she never had the time. Jiraiya had made her promise to only work on it with him, but he never was around anymore.

But once he heard that Orochimaru created the Sound Village and was going to attack Konoha he came back. It was a complete surprise to see her in the Chūnin Exams. The Toad Shinobi guessed that he was going to have to watch her do the Third Exam. But they both knew an attack was going to happen then, but they weren't sure when since she left too early to find out who was fighting who. Although, honestly didn't care. The Exam never mattered to her.

All she had to do was get to the final round.

Naruto tossed those thoughts out of her head when they got to their training spot. She was going to whip her body into shape. A month was enough time to know and adjust to this body. If she didn't have an image to keep up with Kitsune she would start using her real form.

~Undercover Spy~~

Naruto quietly and swiftly ran over the rooftops. She was going to find somewhere to sit and watch the moon tonight. It had only been a little bit into her training to know her body once more, but she wasn't tired. She was excited.

That was when she sensed it: Demonic Charka.

_**Shukaku stirs when the moon is full. We all do. I think it best, Kit, if you go calm him down. It seems someone is messing with your friend.**_

_Of course Ky__ū__ -chan. _

It didn't take long to get to the roof Gaara was sitting on. She was going to end up passing it by when she chose her own place to sit.

The moment her foot touched the roof Gaara spoke. "You can come out now."

Naruto shook her head at him as she walked to the red head. "I wasn't hiding. I just got here. Though, I do want to thank you."

"For what?" Gaara sounded surprised.

She waved her hand at what was left of Dosu. "I promised myself in the Forest he was going to die."

When she got closer, she really saw him. Her red head looked worse for wear. But he seemed to brighten up when she was near him. It seemed she did some good for him after all.

"You left early…" Gaara trailed off.

They both knew that he thought he was responsible. It was right after his match too. Gaara was too hard on himself. He thought he had finally made a friend and he scared her off.

Naruto shook her head. "I left because of the Curse Mark."

"You said when you left my team in the Forest it was because of Uchiha and him getting it. He got it."

Silence consumed the two Jinchūriki.

"Yes. I fought Orochimaru, but because of my handicaps—not knowing my body and I couldn't use my full power—the snake defeated me. What was worse was he knew about them. After I left the preliminaries, I got healed at the hospital and found my teacher. The one who taught me about Seals. We got rid of the Curse Mark."

"The Uchiha still has his."

Naruto heard the unspoken question. "I can't take off another's Curse Mark, not yet anyway. But if you got one I could take off yours."

It didn't take Gaara long to realize why she could take off one on him and not the Uchiha. They had demons inside of them.

Naruto stared at the moon. "Maybe in a few years I could do it, but I would have to research the Marks more."

It was hard to talk to anyone else, because they did not get him. But with Naruto it was easy. He didn't even have to finish a sentence, didn't have to ask the right question, she knew. That was why he liked her so much.

"Are you going to train to get to know your body for the finals? Or do you care since you're…you?"

Naruto chuckled. "These Exams mean nothing to me just as they do to you. We know this Exam isn't going to finish. It would be nice if it did. I would love to fight with you."

"So would I."

Silence took them once again, though neither cared. They were content with the silence, until Gaara thought about something.

"Will you go back to being your other self once the Chūnin Exams are done?" he asked.

"It all depends. I can see the way the Exam will end. Orochimaru will be fighting with the old man Hokage. The rest of us will be fighting off Sand and Sound Ninja. Who would win? The Sannin or the Professor? The student or the teacher? I fear I do not know."

"You?"

That made Naruto pause. "One of my top priorities in this mission is to keep my other self secret. So maybe I will just become her and kill the enemies."

"Will you kill me?" Gaara asked after a moment of defeating silence.

Naruto looked down at her feet. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them, resting her cheek onto her knees. Her sky blue eyes connected with his teal ones. "I don't want to. I don't want to be anywhere near you when the fighting starts."

"Because you will have to take me down," Gaara finished for her.

She nodded. "We're so alike, we share the same pain. We both were turned into Jinchūriki. We had to live as weapons, tools, made and used by our Kage. I used to wonder what my purpose, what my reason, to live was."

"So did I, but after my Uncle betrayed me I knew I had to live for myself. I cannot trust anyone but myself. I had to kill everyone but me. Then I wouldn't be hurt anymore. But…" he trailed off as Gaara gathered his thoughts. "I do not want to kill you."

Naruto understood what he was saying. He was telling her that he wanted to trust her, but he was afraid of being hurt.

"I wasn't exactly betrayed by someone who I trusted like you were your Uncle. I was an orphan. After I turned two the orphanage kicked me out. I lived on my own for three or so years. Every year on my birthday, I would get a beating from the Villagers. They saw me as the Kyūbi. They blamed me for the deaths of their loved ones who died at the hands…or tails of the demon inside of me. But soon ANBU were placed to watch me. After I turned five, I was trained by two ANBU. One was Ibiki, ANBU head of Torture and Interrogation. It took me a few years to get to ANBU level. I became Kitsune. But no one ever saw me as a person. Just a damn good Ninja, Anko and Ibiki saw me as a child, they still do." Naruto said sadly.

"But Jiraiya became like a father to me. He taught me Seals and didn't treat me like the child that I look like, but the adult who had the mentality and abilities of one. He told me about my parents, taught me some of their Jutsu's, and helped me remove the Curse Mark a few days ago. But he left. He left me for years, only to return now because Orochimaru is here." Naruto turned her head to her right so her left cheek rested on her knees.

"He taught me, got a place in my heart, and then left me. And now he came back, not for me, but for the teammate he failed. I feel so…" she trailed off bitterly.

He knew the emotion she felt. His father was alive and yet he never cared for him. If he ever cared for his children, he loved Temari and Kankuro more. Gaara was just the demon that killed his wife. Even though the real monster was the one who put it in her in the first place. Gaara was nothing more than then a pawn, a weapon, a tool to use at Gaara's expense.

Yes, they understood each other very well.

"I don't want to kill you either." Naruto said softly. She still didn't turn to look at him.

She knew she cared for Gaara. She had let him in. Their childhood and lives were different, yet so alike. Who could understand them more than the other? Who knew how they other felt, but the other?

"Gaara I promise you when this is over, you will be alive. And I will make you a better Seal, that way you can sleep at night. If anyone deserves sleep, it's you," the blonde Jinchūriki said softly.

Gaara, for the first time in his life, knew how it felt to have someone care about him. She wanted him to sleep; she was going to keep him alive, even though it was her duty to kill him.

She was going to _help_ him.

Gaara didn't know what these emotions stirring inside of him were. He knew now how it felt to have someone care for him, but did he care for her? Did he want to throw everything away that had kept him alive for so long?

Was he going to throw away his purpose, his reason to live, away? What would be the purpose, the reason, to live that replaced the one that left him alone? He was just too conflicted. He didn't understand a lot. Some he didn't want to understand.

He was even more confused when she started to leave she bent down and kissed his tattoo on his forehead. He was afraid that he was never going to understand Naruto Uzumaki, Kitsune.

But he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that path. Should he care for her? Should he walk down the path he didn't know? Yes, Gaara no Sabaku was scared for the first time. He was scared of the fact he didn't know where his life was going. He was afraid of the change Naruto Uzumaki was bringing over him.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Naruto ran into Shika entirely by complete accident. And Kakashi just happened to appear a few seconds later.

"Yo—" Kakashi started, but now he was now staring at her.

"It's rude to stare Scarecrow, I know I'm beautiful." Naruto teased, she even winked at him.

Shika just leaned up against the wall that was currently located behind him. He would wait; he had to talk to Naruto.

Kakashi was staring at her pale neck. Naruto was wearing a darkened thin strapped fish net shirt with black pants on, one that showed off her teenage curves. But the thing that caught his eye was the fact that she had no Curse Mark. It was gone.

"Has Sasuke woken up yet?" Naruto asked, distracting him.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Was he attacked by Kabuto?"

Kakashi blinked his one visible eye. "How did you know that?"

Naruto shrugged, "Some Weasel told me, but since this is the third day since Sasuke was sealed, I will take a bet he will wake up today. So go and train him."

Kakashi was stunned. He had expected Naruto to ask him to train her for the Third Exam. And he told her as such.

Naruto laughed. "I have a super pervert training me, so I don't need you."

"Who?" Kakashi wanted to know. Whether he wanted the name for information or to protect her, Naruto didn't know.

Naruto grabbed Shika and started walking off before she said. "My pimp."

~~Undercover Spy~~

"What did you want to ask me, Shika?" Naru asked after she set up a ward type Jutsu.

Shika shook his head, muttering his trademark phrase. "I kind of wanted to know your mission. It's gotten too troublesome to _not_ be in the loop."

Naruto gave him a smile. "My mission was to become a Genin and infiltrate the Chūnin Exams. We had Intel that someone was going to attack the Village so I, being around my real age, could pose as a Rookie Gennin. Who would suspect one of those of being a spy?"

"What did you find?" Shika asked.

Naruto checked her Jutsu; it still wasn't tampered with so they were okay. "That Oto—which was created by none other than Orochimaru—and Sand are allies. And they will attack the Village during the Third Exam, but since I don't know who fights who and when, I don't know _when_ the attack will commence."

"You should have asked. You left in a hurry though. The first match is you and Neji. The second is Shino and Kankuro, doesn't the Sand guy have puppets? I thought so. Third is Temari and I, cha, why do I have to fight a girl? And the last is Sasuke and Gaara, and then that Dosu guy."

Naruto shook her head. "Dosu's dead."

She took in the information Shika gave her and she knew when the attack would come. "It will come during the last fight. So we both get to fight!"

Shika groaned. "Can I forfeit since this Exam doesn't really matter?"

"Of course not," Naruto gave him a crooked smile. "The Hokage can still make anyone a Chūnin, and since you're a genius he will give you the rank!"

"Cha, give me a break."

~~Undercover Spy~~

She knew when Gaara moved. She had placed a Seal on him, the one she had put on the kunais she got from her father. The **Hiraishin** Jutsu could work one of two ways. She could place it anything, on a person, the ground, anywhere and could track that person. When they first became Genin, besides giving Sakura the kunai she placed the Seal on all three teammates.

He was going toward Sasuke. She knew when he stopped. Kakashi had become annoyed. No doubt he sensed Gaara. Sasuke was upset, no doubt, because his training was getting interrupted.

She had to move fast. Once the Hand Signs were done, she activated the seals on Sasuke.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu.**"

"I'm going to kill you." Gaara warned as his voice filled with his bloodlust.

"That may very well happen, Gaara, but you can't kill him now." Naruto said as she leaned up against the rock behind her as if she had been here the whole time.

Gaara didn't move as he had sensed her coming. The other two were surprised and they showed it.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kakashi said. "I thought you were training with your pimp."

Sasuke looked horrified. "You have a pimp?" he was shocked.

Gaara somehow knew this was one of her jokes. He prayed it was, because if it wasn't, that pimp was going to die. Very painfully.

Naruto chuckled. "I figured after all that compensation stuff with Zabuza you would have known I was joking Kakashi." Then she gave him a sexy smile and winked at him, "If I have a pimp it's you! After all, how many missions did you _pimp_ me out to random villages?"

~~Undercover Spy~~

Somewhere not far, but not near, Zabuza sneezed.

"Someone is talking about you Zabuza-sama." Haku said quietly…again. ""I wonder if their saying something nice or mean…"

"I bet it's that damn fox brat. I just know she is making fun of me. Just wait till I get a hold of her."

"Now, now Zabuza-sama," Haku said, chiding him softly, but inside he was laughing.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Kakashi face faulted. "Now isn't the time for jokes Kitty."

Naruto sighed and pushed off the rock wall. "I know, that's the problem," she paused before she disappeared. "Oh and Kakashi?"

Kakashi paled. "Yes, Kitty?"

"If you and Sasuke are late to his match, this Kitty will skin you alive." She warned before she turned around walking around the rock wall. Gaara walked with her. He touched her shoulder and she flew through the Hand Signs for the Jutsu that got her there.

Seconds later she and Gaara disappeared in a flash of yellow.

~~Undercover Spy~~

"So what is the plan, little fox midget? What will our enemies do? What is our counter?" Jiraiya said as he dodged the kunai she threw at him.

"For what Shika told me," Naruto panted as she threw punches at her 'pimp' and few kicks, all to which he dodged. "Sasuke and Gaara are fighting last. No doubt the crowd will be too focused on them to notice any attacks the enemy sends at them. I bet the Hokage will be off guard too."

Jiraiya nodded as he kicked his student in her solar plexus. He wasn't holding back, so the kick hurt her, but she should have dodged it. She flew back three feet before she caught herself, twisted in midair, and then preceded to launch herself back at him.

"The fight will start and go on, no doubt to catch us off guard. For what I know about Gaara and Sasuke, they will go all out on this. Gaara might break whatever plan they have," Naruto gasped as she pulled her leg back, disappeared and reappeared behind him only to let her leg loose on his back.

She jumped back and ducked, knowing he was behind her and just punched at her head. She took her leg and back swept his. He jumped up to avoid her leg sweep as she twisted around, jumping up, and shoving her knee in his stomach. That pushed the Sannin back.

"What then? What will the enemy do?" he gasped out as he lost his breath.

Naruto stood still, taking in deep breaths. They had been going at this for over two hours.

"No doubt his brother and sister will be assigned to take him away to get under control. Sasuke will then peruse them. Kakashi will no doubt send a few Genin after them to get Sasuke before he gets into trouble. I will become Kitsune and take out as many enemy Ninjas as possible, while you will deal with any **Summonings** Orochimaru throws out."

Jiraiya laughed. "You can **Summon** just as good as I can. But what about the Village," he said seriously. "Will they have enough time to go into hiding before they get hurt?"

Naruto nodded. "I have informed the Hokage that once the Third Exam starts, Iruka and other Chūnin and below will get them too safely. What about their armies, have we seen them yet?"

Jiraiya nodded. "They are gathering at the border and will slip in that day. What about the Hokage?"

Naruto spoke calmly. "He will fight with the Kazekage or Orochimaru, whichever one shows up."

"Now, that we have our plans settled out, let's get back to your training. You only stop the day before."

~~Undercover Spy~~

Naruto knew that Kakashi and Sasuke weren't going to be late, but they weren't going to be here for her match.

She did not care. She was in emotionless mode.

Today she was dressed like a little like Anko. She had a fish net shirt on, but that is where the similarities stopped. She had black pants on like before, but they were cut differently. They stopped three inches above her knees with wrappings went down her knee until five inches above her ankle. Then, for three inches she had her pant clothe, then the rest was wrapping down to her toes with her little mini boots on.

She had purple slashes circled around her body. She had one on her left leg at the bottom, one on her right where her kunai pouch was. She also had one across her chest like before. She did have gloves on, but instead of the short ones, she had ones that went past her elbows, from her elbows to her shoulder was just skin. Her fish net shirt was a thin strapped shirt, so her shoulders and neck were showed off.

~~Undercover Spy~~

One person in the crowd was already suspicious of her. He wondered how she got rid of the Curse Mark so quickly. For he had thought it was impossible to do so. Either she wasn't what she seemed or someone powerful was behind her. She was one to watch for.

~~Undercover Spy~~

She wanted to be tired; it was odd, but she wanted to feel. She made a deal with herself then. Once the battle started, she would become emotionless again.

Naruto sighed; she didn't care what the new proctor said. She turned around and was about to walk off, but she tripped.

Everything became quiet. Time slowed down as she fell. She would swear on her life and everyone else's, that she heard a certain booming laughter as she tripped.

_Damn Ero-Sennin! He did something I know!_

_**Tripping Jutsu, Kit.**_

_Remind me to beat him later._

_**Of course, that will be fun to watch.**_

Naruto had fallen right for Shika. Oh she had no luck. Fate hated her. Luck hated her. What was the point of her life?

Shika's arm shot out and grabbed Naruto; thank Kami for his reflexes, otherwise how embarrassing.

"What the hell was that? You're not clumsy." Shika said as he steadied her.

Shika wasn't the only one who wanted to know. All the Genin who had made it this far waited for her explanation. They were thinking along the same lines as Shika, and were quite curious.

Naruto grunted as she got her bearings. "Some stupid perverted pimp of mine decided to be funny and use a Tripping Jutsu."

"Your pimp?" Shika chuckled as he asked.

The proctor gave her a weird look. "Uzumaki? You have a pimp?" he asked, disbelief running through his voice. "Does the Hokage know about this? Do you realize how many laws are being broken…" he stopped once he got control of himself as he realized that she was just playing a prank on them all.

Naruto just laughed. "You guys don't believe I have a pimp?"

Everyone shook their heads. Naruto smirked evilly. A few took a step back.

Naruto took a deep breath; she cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled. "PIMP! OH MY OLD, PERVERTED PIMP WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Many in the seats face faulted, along with every Genin in the stadium, the proctor as well. Both the Hokage and Kazekage face faulted as well, but when they came up they had sweat drops on their heads.

The Kazekage, Gemma, and a few others gave the Hokage a look. Who else did the girl know that was old and perverted?

Naruto rolled her eyes. "The old man Hokage isn't him. My pimp is," she looked around until she spotted him.

She pointed to somewhere on the roofs. "There he is! Ero-Sennin, my tripper, the self proclaimed super-pervert, and my pimp extraordinaire!"

Many face faulted once again, but none as spectacular as Jiraiya. He fell _into_ the stadium.

Naruto was laughing her ass off. "I didn't mean for you to go and reveal yourself gosh!"

But something was wrong; he wasn't something to be known. No one was supposed to know he was in the Village. So with quick as flash, she went through **Henge** Hand Signs before the smoke cleared.

When the smoke cleared he looked like a regular old man, but no one saw him for long. Naruto kicked him into the sky, anime style.

She turned to Gemma then. "Are we going to start?"

He blinked a few times. She was really a prankster. "Where is Uchiha?"

Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately, that is a sensei problem."

She saw Gemma raise an eyebrow, and she only had to give a one word (name) answer and it explained everything. . "Kakashi."

He nodded, everyone knew about Kakashi "But if he isn't here when his match starts he will be disqualified," the proctor warned her.

Naruto gave him one of her tricky fox grins, a few teeth were showing. "Oh he won't be late. Not unless he wants to be skinned alive."

Gemma and a few others paled. He coughed before he begin the Third Exam. "Hyuuga and Uzumaki, you two stay down here. The rest of you go up there."

Shika grabbed Naruto's arm and squeezed as he walked by. "Good luck, wait I forgot, you don't have any."

That got a smile out of her, just like he hoped.

Naruto took her spot where she was facing where the other Genin were waiting. When Gaara got up there, she saw him give her a nod. She gave one back.

Then she focused on Neji.

"You are almost an unknown, but if all you can do is what you showed us before at the preliminaries then I will win. For you cannot tempt Fate—" Neji said before Naruto interrupted him.

"Oh shut it. I know all about you. You sprouting that Fate shit does not have anything to do with who wins the fight or not. It has to do with your skills, your abilities, and how well you use them. A loser can beat a genius if the genius underestimates him. A loser, dead last, can defeat anybody if he knows himself. Or her, but do we have to get gender specific?"

"Begin!"

Both Neji and Naruto slid into a Taijutsu stance. Neji into the Gentle Fist Style, Naruto did the same, which surprised everyone.

"Juken, Gentle Fist, was made and is used by the Hyuuga Clan. You, Neji Hyuuga, a member of the Branch Family learned this on your own, and perfected it more than the heir of the Main Family. You are a true Genius," Naruto recited all these facts that she learned from her data files.

"If you know that, then why fight me? It seems that you know of Juken, but seeing as you do not have the Byakugan, you cannot fully use it. So give up," Neji advised her.

Naruto suddenly went into emotionless mode.

"That isn't going to help you. Taking away your emotions can only get you so far. I saw what happened after you became like this a month ago. I can take away my emotions as well."

"Ah, so you can, Hyuuga. But I have done it far longer then you have. I know all about the Byakugan, its strengths, weakness, how to effectively fight it. I know all about you: your past and present, your powers, abilities, yet you no next to nothing about me. I would say you give up, but I know you won't," Naruto countered.

"Just because I do not have the Byakugan does not mean I do not know where the Chakra points are. Unlike you, I didn't have…what's a good word? A cheating tool. I had to memorize them."

The words sunk into Neji's head just as she attacked him. Since he wasn't ready, she was able to hit his arm and one on his hand before they both jumped back.

"I have closed one in your left arm and one in your left hand. Let's see about another difference between us. Do you know to reopen them?"

Neji didn't make a face, he just activated his Byakugan and found the point she closed and reopened it.

"It seems you can, but tell me, something Hyuuga. You believe in destiny, fate, but you are fighting yours, why? I don't understand," Naruto asked as she slide into a difference Taijutsu style, one she created herself.

It was meant to be fought against both Sharingan and the Byakugan. Those two Kekkai Genkai were such a pain to fight. She dodged and attacked him, while he attacked and dodged as well. No one actually landed a hit.

Naruto was getting tired of playing with him, so she did something she did to Jiraiya a few days before. She disappeared—for she moved so fast—and reappeared behind him. She kicked him in the back, and then went ahead of him and kicked him in the chest. He flew back five feet before he caught himself.

"Answer me," Naruto demanded, but she was calm. She was still in emotionless mode.

Neji stood up fully, taking her in. "I do not fight my destiny."

Naruto didn't blink as she shot him down. "Liar. If you weren't fighting your destiny you wouldn't hate the Main Family; you wouldn't be holding a grudge against your Uncle and Hinata. You wished during the preliminaries that you fought her. You wouldn't be standing in front of me performing _Juken_. You wouldn't know how to use the Byakugan and Juken nor able to perform more advance moves. Like this," she said as she watched him launch himself at her in a fit of rage.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_._"

Naruto let him hit her. This was the only way. He had to prove to his Uncle that he was just as good as the Main Family. Once he had finished the Sixty Four Palms, she jumped back and was off balanced. She had forgotten how it felt to be hit by these.

"See, you are having trouble with my technique. And you still say you will win? You still say I am fighting destiny? It is your destiny to lose." Neji retorted. "I have closed every one of your Charka Points; how will you fight now?"

Naruto let out a short chuckle, which caused Neji to stiffen.

"After telling you I knew this style, you still say that I have lost? I can reverse everything you did. However, if you continue to try and fight me, it will be kind of difficult. And I am not fighting destiny. Your destiny is what you make of it Hyuuga. So I am thinking that you like being a slave, that you like being a Branch family member. _Because you do not fight it_. All living beings have the chance to make their destiny, to change their lives. You are weak." Naruto accused as she spat at the ground.

"You do not fight what you do not like. How can you just stand there, hating your life, your family, because of what you _think _you cannot change? By do nothing you are proving to me, Hyuuga, that you are weak. That you deserve whatever misfortune this life you hate throws on you."

Naruto touched her legs and flipped back onto the wall behind her and sat on it. She glared at him, breaking her deal of being emotionless.

"You are a pathetic piece of shit, a hypocrite," the blonde haired Kunoichi spat at Neji. "Either lay down and die in the bed you made or get off your ass and change what you don't like about your life. Fight for your freedom! If not," Naruto coldly said as she glared down on him. "Then really, you're better off dead. Do you want help to remedy with that?"

Someone in the audience screamed at Naruto, his voice full of hate. "Shut up demon brat! How dare you talk to a Hyuuga like that? How about you go off and die?"

Naruto slowly and calmly reached into her pouch and took out a kunai. "I have things to do, promises to keep," she said giving Gaara look—who didn't like what that guy said to her. "So how about I meet you in hell later?"

She threw a kunai that was fast, straight, and true and ended up lodged in the throat of the Konoha Ninja who insulted her. He was a Chūnin no doubt.

She looked up at the Hokage—who had raised an eyebrow—and shrugged. "He broke the law."

She turned to Neji. "So, do you or do you not need help?"

Neji was pissed. Very pissed. Of course, he didn't want to die. What was the most annoying was the fact that her words rang true deep down inside of his heart. He sprouted off about how you couldn't change your fate or destiny, yet he fought; he desperately wanted to change it.

Before he could answer the question she had posed to him—twice—she conjured five **Kage Bunshin**, which launched themselves all at once at Neji.

He gave her a smirk. "Here's my answer."

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten**_."_

Naruto smiled from where she sitting was on the wall. "Correct."

Once Neji was through with killing the five **Kage Bunshin**, Naruto channeled Kyūbi's power through her body—awakening all the charka points Neji closed off—and created **Katai Bunshin**that attacked Neji head on. He had no choice but to repeat his last attack.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten**_."_

While the real Naruto—acting like a regular **Kage Bunshin**—disappeared in a puff of smoke as if the energy from their collusion 'killed' her. She disappeared under the **Katai** that was thrown into a creator from the force of the collusion.

When Neji and Naruto—the **Katai Bunshin**—attack's hit each other both created a lot of dust and created two craters—one in each—both were sent into from the force of the blast. With the dust as cover, no one saw her use a Digging Jutsu to get under the ground, while the **Katai Bunshin** covered the hole.

Neji picked himself up out of his hole. He stood shakily. He barely had enough energy to walk over to Naruto's hole, but he did.

"I guess I proved to you that I will fight, eh?" he said as he stared at her curled up body.

He felt bad about hurting her so much. Her wrappings were burnt off in some places on her legs; her long gloves were cut in many places. She even had a large cut on her stomach. It was as if someone had used a kunai and slashed her fish net shirt. Her legs were cut up, and as he noticed before, burnt a little. Both the wrappings and the pant part on her legs had multiple slashes and burnt marks.

"Yes, you did,." the Naruto in the hole poofed away. Neji then saw the hole that lead into the ground.

A second after he heard the voice, Naruto burst out of the ground and successfully uppercuted Neji. Even if he wanted to dodge, he didn't have enough energy.

Naruto stood, just like he was before, shakily as she looked down at Neji on the ground. "Good job Hyuuga. I promise I will take that Seal off you. I will break you curse. I have already started making a Seal for it," she said quietly so only he heard.

As Naruto helped Neji to his feet, he said. "I see you got yours off."

She nodded to him as she half carried him toward the Medical Room inside the building part of the stadium. They were almost out of the battle ground part of the stadium when the medical attendants were running toward them with a stretcher for him. She let them have Neji, noting out of the corner of her eye that the Hyuuga Head was making his way toward the inside of the stadium, no doubt the going to the Medical Room.

Naruto refused one for herself, even though she looked like hell. What the **Bunshin** looked like she looked like herself. Same cuts, burns, and tears in her clothes. It was a show of course. Naruto had barely used any charka during this fight.

When she came up to the area where the Genin were standing she moved in between Gaara and Shika. For from left to right were Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Shika, and Shino.

No one said anything until Kankuro forfeited his match, and Naruto ended up pushing Shika down into the stadium because he wasn't going fast enough for Temari's liking.

"Will you teach me how to do that type of **Bunshin** you used at the end of your match?" Gaara asked quietly, it was so quiet only those with demons had the type of hearing to hear. It seemed they always talked like that.

Naruto blinked at him. "You saw it?"

Gaara nodded. "I saw the **Bunshin** and the trick you pulled. You looked like a **Bunshin** and acted like one too, but you weren't. You used a special type of **Bunshin** I have never seen before, what was it? It took the brunt of that attack and didn't disappear."

The blonde Jinchūriki was glad that only they could hear their low voices. She didn't want Kankuro or Shino to know her about **Bunshin**, but she since Kankuro knew her secret, she didn't care too much. He was already trying showing that he liked her, him and Temari both.

"**Katai Bunshin** is a **Bunshin** that can take physical attacks. I used it to go head on with Neji, while I acted like a **Bunshin** that was killed from the force of the blast. I then dug a hole—which no one saw because the cover the dust gave."

They turned to see the fight had already started; it seemed Shika was hiding in the trees. No doubt he was picking a strategy to use, or maybe ten. Either that or he was looking at the clouds, wishing he wasn't here right now.

"So Naruto, you guessed all the preliminaries right. What do you think about this one?" Kankuro asked her.

_So he really is starting to like me. That means he really does want to get to know me. Is it because of how Gaara reacts to me? More than likely, but still I like him. He and Temari are both cool. They like cool older siblings that are way better then Anko or Ibiki could ever be._

"Shika would win if the idiot wouldn't forfeit. Which, no doubt being the lazy idiot he is, will. Probably use a practical excuse too," Naruto informed them all.

"Temari will win only if the lazy kid gives up? She'll be hurt if she heard you say that," Kankuro teased her. "So I wouldn't mention it if I were you. If she asks, tell her you knew she would win the whole time. She might end up getting fan happy and hit you a few times if you say otherwise."

Naruto laughed. "Temari will win because Shika forfeits. Temari's strong, I won't say otherwise, but Shika is a bloody genius, a bit lazy, but very smart."

The sapphire-eyed blonde girl turned to Shino next. "So we'll fight soon, Shino."

All Shino did was nod, before turning back to the fight playing out.

Ten minutes later the fight was over and it ended the way Naruto predicted.

"Whoa, good going, Naru-chan! It seems you're pretty smart yourself," Kankuro told her.

Naruto laughed and nodded before she jumped down to talk with Shika. "How did I know you would do that, dear Shika?" she asked him.

"I'm a lazy genius?" he answered her with a question.

There talk was cut short when Naruto's male teammate appeared in a fury of leaves.

"So Dobe, who won the other two matches?" Sasuke asked when he saw her. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had won hers, so he didn't need to ask about it.

She gave him a smirk. "Shino one by forfeit—there was no fight. And Temari-chan won by forfeit—there was a fight, but it took so long Shika here," she jerked her thumb at the lazy boy beside her. "Quit right when he had her where he wanted her. So don't akirameru, Teme."

"Hn," Sasuke said, before he added as an afterthought. "Like I would, you would kill me."

She gave him a half a smile before grabbing Shikamaru and heading up to the top with two out of three of the Sand Genin.

On the way up there, Naruto made Shika stop on the stairs. She wouldn't let him move, let alone talk. She didn't have to do much, though, because he saw where she was looking and looked as well.

Two stupid idiots were confronting Gaara. They were telling him to lose or they would kill him, because their master had placed bets on Sasuke winning. Gaara didn't even acknowledge them before his Sand killed them.

Naruto didn't move, knowing Gaara would have to pass her. He walked straight to her; he stopped two stairs below hers. They just stared into the others eyes before they moved Naru raised her right and Gaara his left hand toward the other. Naruto treaded her fingers through his for two whole seconds before they let go and she walked by him.

"Do what you need to do," Naruto said. The blonde ANBU's heart was in her voice as she spoke one last time to him before they would be enemies. "My Raccoon."

"You do what you need to do as well," Gaara said. His heart was in his words. He seemed to understand that this was their last time to talk before they would be enemies. "My Vixen."

Naruto and Shika walked on, not saying anything. They didn't need to, both had understood what had gone on.

Before they went through the door that led to the ledge that would look over the battle that was about to take place, and by their fellow Genin's side, Naruto leaned up against the wall.

"We will be enemies. I may have to kill him. Shika what do I do? I am an ANBU. I am not supposed to have emotions; I am not supposed to care for anyone. I am not supposed to have fallen in love…" she choked up the last word, "with the enemy."

Shika didn't say anything for a moment. He couldn't say he understood her. Shika had never, at least at this point in his life, fallen in love with anyone. Just looking at the pain his friend was going through…he thought it might be better to shut off his heart right here and now. Maybe the reason why he hadn't fallen in love with anyone was because there hadn't been a chance, or maybe his mind knew something before he did.

"I only know a few of your secrets, but it seems that Gaara knows a lot more. He understands you," Shika paused before he added something. "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Love and Pain are closer then you think?"

Naruto shook her head. "But I get what you're saying. People who share the same Pain can understand each other so well. I trusted you Shika the moment you called to me in that Genin classroom months ago. Did I pick the right person?"

Shika's hand cupped her chin and raised her head until he saw her eyes. "Everyone needs someone they can talk to, someone they don't have to lie to. If you need me to be that someone then I will."

Naruto let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "You didn't fall in love with me did you?"

That caused Shika to laugh. "I knew from the beginning that you didn't need or want my love that way. So I didn't bother, but, didn't you say all those months ago, that I would fall in love with some outgoing tomboyish girl who would hit me all the time and I wouldn't get out of the relationship because it was too troublesome?" he asked, knowing she would smile.

"Plus, I don't think you fit all those requirements. You're tomboyish, but you're not outgoing. You would drag me around, but not hit me. And last, but not least, you're not that troublesome once I know your secrets."

"You remembered," Naruto said as chuckled and deep inside Shika's words touched a place that she had not known existed. Maybe if she had not come across Gaara…maybe two people can share a love without pain, but with trust, care, and a genuine want to help—with no strings attached?

"Of course I did. I have to start looking didn't I?" Shika told her.

"I think I found you a girl then."

"Oh, and who is that?" Shika asked, though they both knew he already knew whom she was going to say.

"I think she is in there right now. Want to go meet her? I think she may give you a few smacks now."

Shika shook his head. "Na, I think I can wait."

Naruto laughed. She did something she had never done before. She hugged him. "Thanks Shika." She whispered in his ear before she let go and walked into the room.

_I'm glad I didn't fall in love with her. I couldn't handle her breaking my heart. That and Gaara would probably break it literately. On the other hand, I still have a few years to gain a death wish._

When they got to the railing to look over, the fight had already started. Temari looked panicked.

"Temari-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as she walked quickly to her side.

"Oh Naru-chan, Gaara started it."

Naruto looked over the railing and saw a giant ball of Sand. Yes, he had already started the transformation.

"This is bad! He can't transform before…" Kankuro whispered to Temari.

Naruto banged her hand on the rail—which made a dent in it. Everyone jumped.

"Sasuke's going to die." Naruto said before she ran out the door.

"Cha, you are a troublesome girl after all," Shika said as he ran after her.

Temari looked at Shika's back with conflicting emotions on her face.

~~Undercover Spy~~

"Why are you running?" Shika asked as he caught up with her.

"If Gaara transforms then Sasuke will die," Naruto said as they rounded a corner.

"Transform?" Shika questioned her.

Naruto stopped. That was one of her secrets he didn't know. Naru was not 100 percent sure about that now, as she remembered something he said during the last exam…did he know? If he did not before now, he would know now.

"What I am about to tell you is an S Class secret in this Village. I killed a Ninja during my fight because he almost and, kind of, did reveal it." Naruto told him.

_Demon brat._

Shika thought about everything he knew about Naruto. He had found out from his dad a lot of stuff. Her birthday was in October, what was in that month...wait that was it!

"Naruto is your birthday October tenth?" he asked quietly.

Naruto didn't even nod. Shika had his answer.

"You have the Kyūbi, the Nine Tailed Fox, sealed inside of you don't you?"

Naruto nodded.

"So Gaara has one sealed inside of him as well?" Shika asked, not really caring that his friend had a demon sealed inside of her. He knew the Fourth Hokage was a Seal Master, so there was no way that thing could take over her.

"The Seal isn't as good as mine. He can't even sleep at night because it takes over if he tries too." Naruto informed Shika.

"And you can't sleep not because of the Kyūbi, but because of nightmares of things that you were forced to do as an ANBU?"

Naruto didn't even turn around. "You know so much about it, yet you share none of my pain. You figured out most of it yourself. After all you know about me, do you still want to be my friend, probably the one person I can trust?"

Shika rolled his eyes. "I am still here aren't I? Do you even have to ask that question? You need somebody after all that has happened to you. I doubt you will go see a Shinobi Shrink. At least I know if I am ever in danger or someone threatens me, I got a high ranking, powerful ANBU protecting me."

Naruto let out a light chuckle. She dug into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. She gave it to him. "This is a special kunai. It works one of two ways. You can either come to me, or you can bring me to you. If you are ever, and I mean ever, in trouble and need me, summon me or summon yourself to me. Though I recommend you summon yourself to me. I mean if you're about to die, summoning me a few seconds later isn't really going to help."

"Got it," Shika nodded as he pocketed it. "Thanks."

"It's the least I can do, compared to what you are doing for me…" Naruto trailed off as they started off again toward her "sensei."

"Like I said, you need someone. I think you would rather I be a genius right? And of course I know if I need to confide in anyone, a cool, level headed, smart, and powerful ANBU is a good person to go to."

Naruto chuckled as she turned another corner. "You're such a suck up Nara."

"Hey, I aim to please the friends of mine who could hurt me."

They ended up right next to where Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Rock Lee—with his crutch—and Gai were sitting.

They all turned to Naruto as she walked up to them.

"Good job with your fight Naruto." Sakura said, but Naruto ignored her as she whispered something into Kakashi's ear.

"You need to pull Sasuke from the fight. Gaara _will_ kill him if this goes on," Naruto warned him.

Something in her voice made him not reject her words as soon as he heard them.

"What makes you so sure?" Kakashi countered.

Naruto looked into his eyes and she made them flash red with the slits in them. He flinched.

"I think I would know about something about _that_, don't you think?" Naruto responded coldly.

Kakashi's face stayed neutral. "How long have you known about…it?"

"You mean _him_? Since I started training as a Ninja, seven or so years ago. Wait…what the hell did you teach him Kakashi?" Naruto inquired as she watched Sasuke flashed through _those_ Hand Signs.

_It's the __**Chidori**__. This fool taught him that move?_

"It's not good to teach him moves like that to an avenger Kakashi. Does he know how dangerous it is?" Naruto demanded an answer from the man beside her. "How much of his speed did you work on? Speed matters most with this one. If Rock Lee had Ninjutsu this would be perfect for him."

Then she noticed Rock Lee. "Sorry, didn't see you there. But I'm serious, this move needs speed most of all, because you have to travel at a straight line toward your enemy," she glared at Kakashi then. "It's an assassination move, why did you teach him that?"

Kakashi avoided her eyes.

"Great, now he has that move in his arsenal when he defects." Naruto muttered. "Stupid ass men, should never be allowed in charge of children."

~~Undercover Spy~~

Sasuke then launched himself down the wall of the stadium with the **Chidori** on his arm. He knew he had to move in a straight line, so he had to be fast. He was glad for all that speed training Kakashi put him through.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Sakura blinked. "Hey Naruto, don't you know that Jutsu? Didn't you shove it through Orochimaru's chest in the Forest before he…?" Sakura trailed off as she looked at Naruto's neck. "It's gone…," she whispered as realized that Naru did not have the curse mark any longer.

Kakashi whirred around on Naruto. "You used this move?"

It seemed Gai was interested too.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Neither of you can say anything. Gai, you taught something really forbidden to your student that just cost him his chances of ever being a Shinobi. And you Kakashi," she glared again. "You not only abandon me (and Sakura), but you teach him, a temperamental avenger, and an assassination technique—"

Naruto cut herself off as she heard Gaara scream.

Naruto pushed through the Jōnin toward the end of the bars. "Gaara," she called softly, knowing he could hear her.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD! HE MADE ME BLEED! LET ME KILL HIM!" Gaara screamed.

Only four people knew who he was yelling too. Shika sighed as he walked forward and stood by Naruto. He could see the pain on her face. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Shika…he has never seen his blood before. He is confused."

Temari and Kankuro were looking around for her, knowing that their brother would only ask her. Uchiha was her teammate after all. They found her standing near the Nara kid, on the other side of the stadium, but they could see the way she was holding herself. They knew it hurt her to hear his cries. Maybe their brother picked the right person to care for.

_**Kit get ready, someone is casting a Genjutsu. It is big, affecting a huge area, probably the entire arena. **_

Naruto tensed suddenly. "Shika get back to the top of the stairs, now!"

She grabbed his hand and ran toward the back of the room. Kakashi and the rest of them were staring at her.

"Genjutsu…someone is doing a Genjutsu, get ready to cancel it." Naru whispered to him as she ran off toward the Sand Siblings. She used full speed. She was there in seconds, seconds before the Genjutsu started.

She whispered in their ears before she left to start her mission of slaughtering the people of their Village who had come to attack hers. "Kabuto is striking; he is using Genjutsu, get Gaara and get as far as away as you can. I don't want to know where, just get him away from me!"

Then she was gone, disappearing in the hallway.

She took a few deep breaths, feeling the effects of the Genjutsu. She shook it off walking away. There was no way a Genjutsu would get in the way of her mission.

She closed her eyes, taking more deep breaths, clearing her mind of all emotion. She opened her eyes; they were cold, emotionless. She was in ANBU mode now.

She took out her scroll and in less than a minute, she was Kitsune.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Kakashi was scared for his students. He didn't know where Naruto was; she just ran off after telling the Nara kid something—who wouldn't tell him what; Sasuke was running off, chasing after a really dangerous enemy; and the other…he just sent her on a mission that would, not could, get her killed.

All he sent with her was a Nin Dog and a lazy Genin. He just gave her an A Rank Mission to bring Sasuke back with no help. She was screwed. If only he knew where Naruto was. He was really worried about her.

Maybe her pimp had her…but she had no pimp. So, that was a stupid thought.

_Oh damn, I'm too distracted because of my students and I am fixing to be killed…great. No more Icha Icha, so sad. _

He had been so distracted by his thoughts; he was slipping, leaving himself open to attack. But he didn't die. He could have sworn the guy coming for him should have killed him…why didn't he?

When Kakashi found the Sound Ninja's body, he knew why. An ANBU was covering his ass; _she _was covering his ass…again.

"Come on Hatake…you can do better than this. What's on your mind? Get it off, or your dead. Remember what I taught you? You let anything distract you and your dead. You're an ANBU, act like it!" Kitsune said as she killed a few more enemy Ninja. "Tell me, why I cover your ass again."

And he did. "I just sent one of my students—the weakest one who isn't even near ready—on an A Rank mission to collect one of her teammates before he dies by a really dangerous Ninja's hand. I sent Sakura Haruno after Sasuke Uchiha, and my other student, Naruto Uzumaki, I have no idea where she is."

Kitsune took in his words. Naruto was fine, because she was Naruto, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Haruno…who did you send with her?" Kitsune asked as she killed some more Sand and Sound Shinobi. .

"The Nara kid and Pakkun."

Soon, she was back to back with Kakashi. "Just like old times."

After ten minutes of relentless enemies attacking them, she cursed. There were just too many, and they were getting nowhere. She had to end this now, and started the end of this battle by yelling at her comrades. "GAI, KAKASHI, LEAF CODE FOX!"

Every Leaf Ninja ducked down and used something as a barrier.

Kitsune flashed thru Hand Signs, it took two seconds to do a really long Jutsu that had fifteen signs.

"**Futon: Bakuha** Katta no Jutsu**."**

A huge burst of Wind shot from Kitsune's body and went straight for anyone around her. The Wind blasted from her and cut those it hit to pieces.

"Ah, if it isn't Kitsune, ANBU extraordinaire," a voice said from behind an ANBU mask.

"Kabuto I know it's you, so take off the mask." Kitsune commanded. She slowly took her right hand and reached behind her back. She grabbed the sword that was behind her left shoulder blade and pulled it out of its sheathe. It's sheathe was black as night—but none could see it—the hilt was silver and the blade was red as blood. She had a Seal that reflected what was around her so that no one could see—it blended in with their surroundings.

"Oh, are you going to kill me now?" Kabuto said.

Kitsune smirked, but none could see it. "No, I wasn't planning on it, but those around you are dead."

A second later, the ones besides him were dead.

Kabuto stuttered as he looked around him. "I didn't even see you move your sword! How did you kill them?"

Kitsune tilted her head. "I guess I am too fast for you. Now, I want you tell your master something for me…"

~~Undercover Spy~~

Jiraiya wasn't going to admit it to himself, but he was having fun fighting snakes.

He took a few moments to look toward the stadium. He hoped Kitsune was doing okay. That was when he saw something. Something was moving really fast away from the stadium.

_It seems Kitsune felt that Gaara was going out of control. Poor kid, she's so mature for her age. Then she falls in love too. Now she has to kill him. _

His thoughts broke his heart.

~~Undercover Spy~~

She ran for Gaara with everything she had, until she remembered she had placed a Seal on him. She quickly dropped her **henge** and used a Jutsu to change her clothes. She flew those Hand Signs faster than she ever did.

Sasuke was truly an idiot running off after Gaara. Then Kakashi was an even bigger idiot for sending Sakura and Shika after her. Would she always have to clean up after everyone? Was no one competent anymore?

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu.**"

It didn't take long before she was caught in between a half transformed Gaara and Sakura. Her instincts took over and she jumped away before they noticed she was there.

When she turned around Gaara had sealed Sakura to a tree with his Sand.

"Gaara," Naruto's voice had gotten low and deadly.

He turned to her, not surprised she was there. He knew she had appeared in between him and his prey. He was afraid just for a second of hurting her, but he threw that thought out the window when she got out of the way.

"What?" Gaara replied, his voice matching her tone.

She fully turned toward him, knowing Sasuke was watching them both, but couldn't move.

"Release her now."

Gaara looked over at the pink haired Kunoichi.

Temari was relieved to see Naruto. "Naruto! He hasn't been like that for long."

Gaara glared at his sister. "Shut up, before I kill you. Do not interfere!"

Naruto closed her eyes as she slammed her fist into the tree next to her. It fell over.

"I am in a bad mood Gaara, do _not_ test me. Release her."

She looked into his eyes and him into hers. Both their eyes showed who they really were: cold-blooded killers, tools, weapons.

Suddenly, they remembered the past month in a half. How close they had gotten; how they had come to understand the other; how they have come to love the other. All those nights they sat together on the rooftops just talking or sitting with the other. But was that enough? Was that enough to throw everything they knew, everything that they were, away?

"Why do you protect her? She is nothing but weak, the total opposite of you. She hinders you because she longs for the one lying behind you, almost dead. And that one," Gaara growled. "Longs for you, can you not smell it on him? You have spent months with him and cannot tell?"

Naruto didn't move. "Yes, I know he longs for me, for I smell it too. Yes, they both are weaker then I am, and at times that hinders me," Naru paused as she considered something for a counter argument, and then it occurred to her. "But they are my teammates, and that means something to me. They are my precious people. I have to protect them. I am not so weak that I cannot protect what matters to me. Only the weak let what they care for be taken away."

Sasuke knew that too, another thing Itachi used to tell him when he was little. How did this girl know those things? Did she know Itachi?

"Fight only for yourself. Love only yourself. Trust only yourself. What happened to those words? You told me you lived by them, was that a lie? Was all you said and did a lie?" Gaara longed for an answer, because inside her words and the feelings he was feeling were tearing him apart.

Naruto shook her head. "I meant what I said." As she looked down at her feet, she continued. "I am still a tool, a weapon, controlled by those I hate. I hate myself; I hate what I have become. But I let this happened because I chose this life of mine; I chose to follow it. That is why I hate myself," Naru closed her eyes for a second trying to get a hold of herself. for she too, was falling part inside.

"When I fought with Neji I meant all those things. I am a hypocrite who hates herself," Naruto added bitterly. "But I will change that. I will change my life. I will break free. I will choose who I care for. I will choose who my precious people are. I will choose who I protect," she raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I choose who my enemies. I choose who I kill. I choose who I love."

Gaara didn't move. He understood her words. "It is harder to break free then just saying those words. Who says you are stronger for protecting others? Who says the way you want to be makes you stronger? Who says we are not stronger the way we are?"

Sasuke knew, yet again, that he did not understand what they were going on about, and he hated it. He hated not knowing about the girl he had come to care for. Sasuke had thought that she understood him, and he understood her. Yet, it seemed that the one who truly understood her was the one who was an insane, monstrous, killer. But, then again, she was a killer too.

He knew they all had a killer in them. Another thing Itachi told him. To protect our precious people we would do anything. Even kill if we had to. He told Sasuke once that to protect those he really cared for, he would even destroy himself.

Naruto's face reflected the turmoil she felt inside. Anger at what Gaara was doing. Hatred for herself. Guilt for not being able to save Sakura sooner, and for not telling Sasuke about her. Happiness for the knowledge how to break free. Scared at breaking free. Horrified at the thought of what she must now do.

"I promised you I wouldn't kill you. I never promised we wouldn't fight. We did say we wanted to, did we not?" The Fox asked the Raccoon.

The Raccoon nodded his head solemnly. "Let's see which life is stronger."

The Raccoon started. "Those where you fight for yourself—"

"—Or where you fight for the ones who matter to you," the Fox finished.

~~Undercover Spy~~

The fight between the half transformed Gaara and Naruto was amazing—according to Sasuke. He was surprised, how could Naruto kept this from him? All this power and he didn't know; he didn't see it. She had lied to him for months. They were comrades of pain, and yet he knew the pain he felt she felt, but hers was on a much bigger scale.

How could he be so blind? To both her power and her pain? It made him feel all weak again. He had vowed when he saw her collapse like a rug doll in the Forest of Death trying to defend him and Sakura, he would become stronger so he could defend and protect her. And here she was, fighting for him again.

When would Sasuke be strong enough to protect the ones he loved and cared for? Why must others always come in and take everything and anything that meant something to him?

~~Undercover Spy~~

After ten minutes of fighting, both Jinchūriki were getting nowhere and they knew it. They both were holding back.

"Stop holding back!" Naruto demanded as she kicked his head. Her foot sunk in before she threw herself back.

"You stop holding back!" Gaara voice demanded as he sent the Sand after her.

Naruto closed her eyes before she disappeared. Gaara didn't see her, but he _sensed_ her. She was behind him.

She was crouched over and slapped his ass. Everyone froze. She didn't just do something like that. Was that pimp really real? Was he a bad influence on her? As well as that perverted sensei, she already had?

"Did you just slap my ass?" Gaara asked in disbelief. They were fighting for fuck's sake, and she just did _that_?

Naruto just jumped back and said, "Boom" as she sailed back in the air.

Gaara's Sand tail exploded.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Temari almost face faulted. "You slapped an explosive tag to his ass?" the older blonde muttered before she realized something.

_It is the most vulnerable part of the Sand. Effective but very perverted._

~~Undercover Spy~~

Naruto leaned up against the tree behind her, while Gaara—two tree branches in front of her—just stood there looking at her, the Sand was slowly coming back, replacing what she had just blown up.

"We are playing around. We have to stop." Naruto commented sadly.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Sasuke couldn't help but be amazed, even more now. Gaara had somehow become a giant Raccoon and Naruto had summoned a giant Toad with a…sword. _What the hell was that? A Toad with a sword_? How could he miss so much power? She was so powerful that he knew, deep inside, that she could take on Itachi by herself.

Temari jumped down to the tree branch Sasuke was currently sitting on—he had to move a few times because of the two giants.

"It's scary to see how much stronger than me they are. It's scary to see what Gaara has let out. It is scary to see what Naru-chan can do. But we can do nothing but watch and hope they don't accidently kill each other." The Sand Kunoichi observed out loud to the enemy Shinobi, and a part of her was beating herself up for revealing such things to an enemy.

"It's scary to see how blind we can be." Sasuke replied as they watched the battle unfold, ignoring the fact that she was an enemy Ninja.

~~Undercover Spy~~

"**Oi, gaki, why have you summoned me?"**

"Obviously, I need some help since my opponent is Shukaku, the One Tailed Demon Raccoon." Naruto told him sarcastically.

Gamabunta didn't say anything for a moment as he took in her words. **"Your voice and emotions tell me you don't want to fight him."**

"The Demon I do not care for…"

"**It's the host**,"the Toad Boss Summon interrupted. He now understood. **"How do you want to fight him, then**?"

Naruto sat down on his head. "I have no idea. Once he awakens…in a few seconds seeing as Gaara is using _that_ Jutsu…we have to wake up the host. Letting Shukaku out takes a lot of Chakra and Energy, just like **Summoning** a **Boss Summon**."

"**So basically what you're saying is who has enough energy after this will win,"** Gamabunta concluded.

"Yes, oh and don't go over there," Naruto pointed to where Sakura was trapped. "He trapped my teammate over there. I have to defeat him before it lets her go. She is dying…"

~~Undercover Spy~~

"How will she win?" Sasuke asked Temari.

"Once Gaara uses the **Force Sleep Jutsu**, Shukaku will have complete control over his body. They will need to wake him up. No doubt, both have used most of their Chakra by now. Once the two giant animals leave, whoever has more energy wins."

~~Undercover Spy~~

Naruto grunted as she held onto the Toad. This was not going good. The Raccoon was the one with all the advantages. Naruto and her **Toad Summon** were on the defense. This was not good.

"Now, cut off his arm!" Naruto yelled. "If we cut off both, then he can't use those **Air Bullets** that are so annoying."

"**I can only cut off one,"** Gamabunta replied as he took out his knife and did the deed, but it was knocked back by the other hand Shukaku had. **"But I won't be able to do it again."**

Naruto nodded, she knew that was going happen. Then a sudden thought too her.

"Give me some oil Gama!"

The **Toad Summon** chuckled as he did what he was told. He shot oil all over the other arm.

"_**HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU GET THIS STICKY STUFF ON MY ARM…DON'T YOU DARE LITTLE GIRL**__!"_ Shukaku yelled at them, the latter was frantic as he realized just what they were doing. The Demon really didn't like the Hand Signs that girl was going through.

"**Katon**: **Karyūdan no Jutsu**_._"

Naruto shot a massive Fire Jutsu at Shukaku other arm. Combined with Gamabunta's oil, the arm didn't stand a chance.

"_**HOW DARE YOU! YOU CUT OFF MY ARM, THEN BURN THE OTHER ONE! HOW DARE YOU!"**_

"**You have to wake the host up now**." Gamabunta thundered at her, that screaming and yelling was getting quite annoying.

"I know. Thanks for coming."

~~Undercover Spy~~

Temari was amazed. "Naruto burned Shukaku's arm off, with oil from a Toad and a big Fire Jutsu, bakana."

Sasuke nodded; after this was over, he was going to learn that from her. But...he also had to decide a few other things too. How was he going to deal with her after this? She knew he cared for her this whole time, yet she didn't say anything. How could he trust her, when he kept this other stuff from him? It was going to be awkward to say the lease.

~~Undercover Spy~~

Naruto dismissed Gamabunta and used the smoke to cover her launch onto the Raccoon Demon.

She walked up to Gaara's body, but the Sand was starting to cover her feet, as well as trying to rise higher on her body. She summoned her Wind and it surrounded her, keeping her safe from the Sand.

She told Gaara she was sorry before she punched him, effectively waking him up and dispelling Shukaku's body.

They both fell into a tree, injured from the impact of the fall.

Their eyes caught the others: her sad Sapphire blue, with his light teal eyes.

"Gomen Gaara, I never wanted to hurt you so much," Naruto whispered afraid of own voice.

"And I didn't want to hurt you either Naru," Gaara replied, his voice spoke in a whisper too.

"Who won?" Naruto asked softly.

Gaara chuckled. "You know you did."

He stopped talking as he thought back to why they began fighting. "All through the fight you fought to save her, even though you would hurt me. We both held back, afraid of hurting the other, because we care for each other."

Naruto agreed. "I didn't expect to find someone like me during my mission. I never expected my whole life to turn upside down either. I never expected to find out I _could_ care this much for someone."

"Nor I, for me it was just a mission to destroy this Village," Gaara paused for a second before adding, "for you it was to save your Village."

Moments passed as their memories and thoughts over took them. Seconds became minutes before one of the Jinchūriki spoke.

"Will we break free?" Naruto asked him, her voice was completely emotional and vulnerable.

Gaara understood what she was really saying. Would _they_ both break free?

"By ourselves it doesn't matter, but together…" Naruto trailed off.

Gaara didn't have to be a mind reading to know what she was saying. He didn't have to be a lie detector to know she was telling him to the truth.

"Are you willing to toss away everything you know?" Naruto inquired of him.

This was the big question. Was he willing to do this for her? So they could be together? For if they were tools, weapons who only served their masters, they could have no one, be no one, couldn't care or love anyone.

It was a big step, a big leap. Naruto wasn't sure if she was willing to throw it all away. Gaara's thoughts were of the same mind.

Gaara and Naruto replayed everything over the last month in a half over in their heads. How they first met. How they met night after night because they couldn't sleep. How they were drawn together. How they were bound together by their pain.

Gaara looked up, just as Naruto did.

They each raised a hand, reaching out to the other.

Yes, they would take this step, this leap; they would break free, together.

_Fin…_

**Rasengan**: Spiraling Sphere. A concentrated swirling of charka in the palm of one's hand; it is the parent Jutsu for the Chidori.

**Henge** **no Jutsu:** Transformation. User transforms into something or someone else. Naruto uses this to transform into her older self.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Shadow Clone. It unlike the regular clone, it can fight and take hits, but once it gets hit once, it disappears.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu: **Lightening 's the Jutsu the Fourth Hokage used. It summons the ninja to a specific kunai or it summons a person to the kunai. If the user places a seal on a person the Jutsu can be used to summon the user to that person.

**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō: **64 Palms. The Hyuuga attacks in a pattern, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 and closes off all Charka Points.

**Hakkeshō Kaiten: **Heavenly Spin. The Hyuuga focuses Charka in their hands and spins in a circle, creating a Chakra Shield around them.

**Futon: Bakuha** Katta no Jutsu**: **Wind Release: Blast Cutter. Wind Chakra explodes from the user toward those that surround her. The Wind blasts out of her and cuts those around her to pieces.

**Force Sleep Jutsu**: Forces the user to fall asleep.

**Katon**: **Karyūdan no Jutsu**: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile. A Fire Jutsu that looks like a Dragon that shoots toward wherever the user directs it. Naruto shots the Dragon Missile toward Shukaku's arm and burns it.

Summoning: A special talking (some of them) animal that trains to fight alongside a Shinobi that signs their species contract. Each species has a "boss" summon, aka, the leader of the entire group. For example, Gamabunta is the boss summon for the Toads.

Tripping Jutsu: As it says, it is a Jutsu meant to trip someone. This is labeled as a D rank Jutsu, only because it is seen as juvenile. However, a very powerful Shinobi could be very strategic and win battles with only low level Jutsu.

Bunshin: Clone

Akirameru: to give up


	6. Spy Talk!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have edited and replaced the entire of Spy 1 with new, well updated, chapters! It has been so long, and a lot of things have happened since I wrote the beginning of this series and the last one. Like new manga chapters, and also new directions the characters are taking me. There is a huge part of Spy 3 that has come out that just came out of nowhere.

I am going to add something to Spy 2 (at the end) to explain a few things. I noticed some differences between Spy 1, 2, and 3 and I needed to make everyone aware of them. I've had a few people review and comment on a few things. I need to make myself known about a few certain subjects.

Here are the stats for the fic!

TOTAL WORDS: 49, 525

TOTAL PAGES: 54

REVIEWS: 42

VIEWS: 24, 729

CSs:10

FAVS: 267

ALERTS: 77

And this, peeps, is why you leave a story on alert after it's been finished. sequel stuff is posted :)

TTFN my peeps,

Moon!

P.S:

**_SPY 3 IS OUT!_**


End file.
